L'excuse
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Le ministère vous annonce par ce présent écrit, la mise en place de l’arrêté ministériel numéro dixsept à l'attention des sorciers non mariés de plus de dixsept ans à cette date du dixsept septembre.
1. Chapter 1

_A l'attention de la communauté sorcière,_

_Le ministère vous annonce par ce présent écrit, la mise en place de l'arrêté ministériel numéro dix-sept à l'attention des sorciers non mariés de plus de dix-sept ans à cette date du dix-sept septembre._

_Dès aujourd'hui, si vous êtes concerné par cette réforme, vous recevrez un hibou portant le sceau de notre communauté, vous invitant à prendre contact avec celui que nous vous aurons choisi. A partir de là, vous aurez une semaine pour vous présenter au ministère ensemble et arranger votre union magique. _

_Pour plus d'informations, veuillez vous en remettre aux articles précédemment rédigés à ce sujet._

_Cordialement,_

_Rufus Scrimgeour._

- C'est pas possible ?

La voix de Ron venait de se faire rauque et presque inaudible. Assez pour que Harry prenne le temps de lui répondre :

- Hum… c'est toi qui demandais si ça n'était pas une blague… et bien tu en as la preuve.

- Ca te va bien de dire ça toi ! Ca ne te concerne pas ! Juste les sorciers de pure souche… et les enfants de moldus…

Ron se renfrogna et appuya les paumes de sa main contre ses yeux fatigués par les longues nuits de veilles. Il y avait maintenant trois mois qu'ils avaient quitté l'école de sorcellerie, trois mois qu'ils étaient rentrés sans préambule dans cette vie d'avant guerre. Une vie qui amenait avec elle des changements radicaux, dont celui qui faisait le plus jaser : l'arrêté numéro dix-sept.

Le ministère avait pris très à cœur l'idée de souder la population, luttant contre la menace d'extermination des enfants de moldus par les mangemorts. Scrimgeour, ministre de la magie avait ainsi préparé pendant de longs mois la mise en place de cette réforme qui visait à former lui-même les couples sorciers. Il était certain que ceci était la solution et tentait par tous les moyens d'en convaincre la population sous le choc de cette révélation qui était aux yeux de tous, égal à un retour au mariage forcé. Pourtant, à force de mots bien placés tel que « bien de la communauté », « unité » ou « devoir » et de bourrage de crânes, les plus réticents semblaient commencer à trouver quelques qualités dans ce qui allait bientôt changer la vie de leur peuple.

- Tu me préviendras Harry, quand tu auras fini ? Demanda Hermione en s'installant face à lui. Ron… ça te dirait de te lever un matin sans faire une tête de trois pieds de longs ?

Le jeune homme releva son visage et grimaça en bafouillant quelque chose comme « on va voir quelle tête tu vas faire toi… ». Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et devant l'air exaspéré de sa meilleure amie, lui passa le morceau de journal en fuyant son regard.

Pourtant, lorsque celle-ci passa en revue la première page, le regard des deux jeunes hommes la toisaient littéralement, avide de connaître la réaction de celle qui en vertu de tous ces principes, mettait un point d'honneur à l'objectivité.

Pourtant, cette fois, elle finit de lire son journal comme chaque matin et le reposa tandis que Ron perdait de sa patience.

- Tu as fini, tu es sûre ?

La jeune femme prit le temps de tremper ses lèvres dans son café avant de répondre à cette question qui n'avait à ses yeux pas plus d'intérêts que le bout de papier avec lequel jouait Pattenrond.

- Je pense que oui.

- Et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

- Viens-en au fait tu veux.

Ron posa son regard sur le morceau de journal et Hermione sembla enfin disposée à apaiser la curiosité de son ami. D'une voix lasse qui ne laissait transparaître aucunes émotions autres que l'ennui, elle tenta de s'expliquer.

- Ca fait trois semaines que ce journal publie chaque jour un article sur ça… celui-ci est juste plus officiel.

- Hermione ! Ca… ça te concerne aussi ! Enfin… que Harry ne réagisse pas –l'intéressé fusilla du regard son meilleur ami- ça je le conçois, mais toi !

- Ron, je te le répète, ça fait trois semaines qu'on est au courant… alors il n'y a rien de plus ! Ca peut prendre des mois avant que tout se mette en place. D'ici là…

- D'ici là, tu seras mariée à Malefoy !

Ron venait de prononcer cette dernière phrase, cognant son poing sur la table et la toisant d'un regard plein d'amertume. Puis, la voyant incapable de répondre, il reprit plus calmement, gardant le regard fixé sur son poing.

- C'est injuste… on n'a que dix-sept ans… on n'a pas l'âge de se marier… encore moins avec une personne que l'on ne connaît pas.

- Ne panique pas Ron…

- NE PANIQUE PAS ! TU ME DIS DE NE PAS PANIQUER !

Cette fois, Ron s'était levé, ne tenant plus la rage qu'accentuait son manque certain de sommeil. Puis devant le regard noir et tout aussi fatigué d'Hermione, il se rassit le feu aux joues et grogna plus qu'il ne dit :

- Un mélange de sang… je vais leur en foutre des mélanges de sang… c'est revenir à la hauteur des mangemorts que de parler de sang…

- La dessus, je suis d'accord avec toi Ron, dit Hermione pendant que ce dernier manquait d'étouffer à cette révélation. Mais maintenant, on n'a pas le choix alors il suffit d'espérer que nos noms ne soient pas en haut de la liste ; que le ministère… que le ministère trouve un autre moyen pour montrer à la population qu'il prend les devants… ou que…

- Ou qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute avec vous-savez-qui.

Cette phrase venait de jeter un froid malgré elle. Voilà maintenant un an que l'ordre du phénix s'était fixé l'objectif de mettre la main sur les horcruxes… un an et rien ne semblait avoir avancé.

Hermione lançait désormais des regards courroucés à Harry qui tentait de ne montrer aucun sentiment bien que, elle le savait, il brûlait intérieurement de se sentir si inutile.

- Ron… on a le temps, crois moi…

Ce dernier tenta de lui sourire, espérant que cette fois encore, leur miss-je-sais-tout avait vu juste. Et pourtant… c'est cet instant là que choisirent deux hiboux grands ducs pour franchir les fenêtres de la cuisine et venir se poser devant Ron et Hermione, leur tendant une lettre aux cachets de cire qui leur donnait toute l'officialité nécessaire pour accélérer le rythme cardiaque des deux jeunes gens.


	2. Chapter 2

_Et bien, ça c'est un bon demarrage! Merci pour vos encouragements! Bonne lecture!_

- Ron, on a le temps, crois-moi… et patati et patata…

Si le moment n'avait pas était aussi grave, Harry aurait sans doute sourit devant la remarque de Ron. Pourtant, ce dernier malgré son semblant de moquerie, ne cessait de faire des allées retours entre sa lettre et celle de la jeune femme qui restait silencieuse. Puis soudainement, il se sentit pousser par un vent de témérité et regardant Hermione, il lui proposa :

- Chacun notre tour ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et ne voyant aucuns mouvements amorcés de la part de Ron, en déduisit que c'était à elle de commencer. Les mains tremblantes mais décidée à en finir, elle retira le bout de cire et déroula son parchemin, parcourant les mots écris à la plume d'un regard fébrile. Puis, au bout de ce qui parut être une éternité pour les deux garçons, elle reposa son parchemin et leva les yeux au ciel. Un geste que Ron eut vite fait d'interpréter :

- Je le savais !

Harry sursauta à cette phrase et prit le parchemin que Hermione venait de poser. Pas aussi sûr que Ron avait l'air de l'être sur l'identité du futur mari de leur amie.

- C'est ridicule ! Enfin Hermione ! Tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser faire par le ministère hein ! Un décret… tu parles… on se croirait de retour sous Ombrage… Enfin… Tu n'es pas du genre à te marier avec n'importe qui ! Surtout pas avec Malefoy !

- Ron… tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de tes propos là !

- Bien sûr que je m'en rends comptes ! Tu sais quoi 'Mione, je prends ma cape et on file au ministère ! Ca non… tu n'épouseras pas Malefoy !

- Malefoy est ce qu'il est ! Mais il a de l'éducation ! Il connaît les bonnes manières, ce qui apparemment fait défaillance à quelqu'un dans cette pièce…

- Mais…

Ron venait de baisser le regard, ne percevant ni le sourire amusé de Harry, ni l'état faussement énervé de Hermione qui poursuivit sur sa lancée :

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder ses chaussures en espérant qu'elles lui répondent, il est cultivé…

- … autant que la citrouille dans le potager d'Hagrid…

- Après tout, quand on y réfléchi, il a tout pour me séduire…

- Sauf qu'il s'appelle Drago Malefoy !

- Et ?

- Et c'est une fouine !

- Bah fouine ou belette, le pelage se vaut…

- Il a des tas d'elfes qui lui servent d'esclaves ! Des elfes Hermione !

- Et bien être une Malefoy donnera plus de valeur à mon association…

Ron avait relevé la tête, ne pouvant défaire son regard mi incrédule, mi dégoûté de Hermione. Et tentait de garder son calme en défendant petit à petit son ennemi de toujours :

- Il est décoloré !

- Dans le noir ça ne se voit pas, répondit Hermione nonchalamment.

- Dans le noir ! Tu ne comptes quand même pas… Hermione !

- Il est plutôt bien foutu quand on y regarde bien…

- QUOI ? Je… je suis sûr que sa réputation et sur jouée !

- En attendant il en a une…

- Oh oui… Parkinson, la belle affaire…

- Qui te dis qu'il n'y a qu'elle ?

Ron s'était levé dans l'entrain sans que Hermione n'ait esquissé le moindre mouvement. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne cessait de se rapprocher d'elle, gardant les mains fermement appuyées sur la table.

- Et puis… après il restera quoi ? Un gros con arrogant qui va passer son temps à compter ses sous…

- Argent qu'il mettra au service de la communauté…

- Enfin Hermione tu délires ! Tu parles de Malefoy là !

- Avec moi comme épouse, je t'assure qu'il le fera !

- C'est sûr que dans le genre autoritaire…

Hermione sembla pour la première fois piquée au vif et tenta un regard de réconfort vers Harry qui se tenta de lancer pour le plus grand plaisir de Ron un :

- 2-1 avantage Ron.

Hermione soupira et reprit le plus calmement que sa voix désormais tremblante le lui permettait :

- J'ai d'autres atouts qui peuvent me permettre d'être persuasive…

- Ah… où ?

- 3-1…

- Tu sais quoi Ronald !

- Tu vas me le dire…

- Je te souhaite de te retrouver avec Lavande te susurrant des Ron-Ron à longueur de journée !

- Jolie coup 'Mione ! 3-3 !

- Elle est intentionnée elle !

- J'ai toujours aimé les bruts sans cervelles… ils sont plus… virils…

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Harry visiblement hilare et s'asseyant, il décréta :

- J'abandonne… tu as perdu la tête ma vieille…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais revînt rapidement à la réalité lorsqu'elle vit de nouveau sa lettre prôner en face d'elle. Respirant un bon coup, elle lui dit alors :

- C'est pas Malefoy Ron…

- C'est qui alors ? demanda-t-il sans aucune intonation particulière… presque blasé.

- Un triple crétin…

- Neville ?

Hermione soupira et attrapant la lettre de Ron, toujours cachetée, elle lui mit dans les mains :

- Lis ça !

Ron s'exécuta tandis que Hermione quittait la pièce et lu sans réellement pouvoir y croire, les quelques mots qui ficelaient sa futur union avec son amie depuis sept ans. Et, levant la tête, il regarda un instant Harry et lui demanda :

- Elle m'a dit que j'étais un crétin ?

- Triple crétin…


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour vos 'ti messages et puis j'essaies de ne pas tarder pour la suite. Bonne lecture! Caly..._

- Bon Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme détourna enfin son regard du parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains tremblantes et accepta de poser un regard sur celle qui allait être sa femme. Hermione avait perdu son apparente décontraction et ne semblait pas en mener plus large que son ami. Les mains rejointes, elle avait revêtu sa cape et attendait impatiente que Ron vienne la rejoindre.

- Je … je déjeune.

- Je le vois bien que tu déjeunes ! Je t'attends moi !

Ron tourna un regard plein d'espoir vers son meilleur ami, espérant sans doute que ce dernier l'aide à comprendre où voulait en venir la jeune femme mais encore une fois, rien ne vint.

- On … faire quoi ?

- Ramasser des œufs de dragons dans le jardin de ma grand-mère … Ron ! Le Ministère ! On doit se présenter au Ministère !

- Ah je …

- Mais dépêche-toi !

- Ca va ! C'est pas la peine de me parler comme ça !

Pour la première fois, il sembla avoir retrouvé la faculté de parler et fit léviter sa veste jusque lui, essayant ainsi d'atténuer l'impatience de son amie. Mais c'était sans compter sur la maladresse que ne tentait pas d'estomper sa nervosité du moment. Et c'est ainsi que l'on vit le fichu noir survoler la table de la cuisine et finir sa course dans l'assiette parsemée d'œufs brouillés de Harry.

Hermione soupira et attrapant le bras de Ron, elle l'attira vers lui avant qu'il n'ait l'idée de récupérer son bien parsemé de tâches grasses. En une fraction de secondes, tout deux venaient d'apparaître au Ministère, fermant les yeux pour mieux s'accoutumer à la nouvelle ambiance.

- C'est par là !

- Euh, par là pour quoi, 'Mione ?

La jeune femme soupira et le tirant par la manche, elle s'engagea vers l'accueil qui en cette heure matinale grouillait déjà de monde.

- A ton avis Ron … pourquoi sommes nous là ?

- Bah euh …

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais venir tout à l'heure, avant même d'avoir ouvert ta lettre ?

Le garçon s'arrêta soudainement comme s'il venait tout d'un coup de comprendre tout ce qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux depuis le matin … à moins que …

- Enfin Hermione ! Tu ne comptes quand même pas aller contre une décision du ministère !

- C'est toi qui dis ça Ron ? Toi qui étais le premier à …

- Je plaisantais voyons !

- Tu as un drôle d'humour dans ce cas … Allez, viens !

La file ne cessait de s'allonger au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, silencieux, comme tous les couples qui étaient là également. Puis, ils entendirent une voix féminine s'élever de nulle part et leur annoncer de cette voix si désespérément neutre et vide de la moindre compassion :

«Une nouvelle file d'attente va se mettre en place sur votre droite. Empruntez là si tout ce que vous avez à demander concerne la réforme numéro dix-sept. Le ministère vous souhaite une bonne matinée dans ses locaux. »

Ron se sentit comme arraché du sol, se laissant emporter dans une marrée humaine. Il n'y avait désormais plus qu'un vieil homme tenant contre son oreille ce qui semblait être une trompe d'éléphant encore vivante.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on revienne plus tard ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse d'Hermione que déjà celle-là expliquait son cas à la sorcière exaspérée, chargée de prendre en compte les gens agités face à elle qui inlassablement, gardait la tête baissée vers une pile de parchemin.

- Bureau pour le décret numéro dix-sept, je vous écoute …

- Bonjour … mon ami et moi-même venons de recevoir le parchemin nous relatant …

- Eh ! Mais je te connais !

Piquée au vif par la voix de Ron, la jeune sorcière leva les yeux vers lui avant de réaliser qu'il ne disait pas faux. Hermione pourtant, sembla décontenancée par cela et tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre le fil de son explication.

- Donc, nous venons de recevoir …

- … Hermione ! C'est Cho Chang !

La jeune femme détourna son visage devenu grimaçant, un geste que Ron eut vite fait de prendre pour un manque de compréhension.

- La petite amie de Harry en cinq…

- Je sais qui elle est Ron !

Semblant se rendre compte qu'elle avait parlé à haute et intelligible, elle essaya de reprendre de la manière la plus naturelle, mettant sa main devant Ron pour l'empêcher d'avancer et commencer un interrogatoire qui allait sans doute leur coûter un précieux temps et le grognement des sorciers attendant.

- Donc, nous voulons savoir s'il y a une possibilité pour que …

- Vous avez un bébé chacun de votre côté ?

- Euh non mais …

- Vous êtes déjà mariés d'une manière non magique ?

- Non mais je …

- Attirés par des personnes du même sexe que vous ?

- Non et …

- Et bien, je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

- Ce sont les seules solutions mises à notre disposition pour rencontrer la personne en charge de …

- A vrai dire, nous sommes au courant de tous ces faits … et je vous le dis parce que l'on se connaît … je … enfin … ce bureau ne sert strictement à rien. Il n'y a aucun recours possible. Désolée Hermione … tu es la nouvelle Madame Weasley.

- Pourquoi désolée ! Je ne suis …

Les derniers mots prononcés par Ron ne furent audibles pour personne, Hermione venait de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche et le repoussait tant qu'elle le pouvait le plus loin possible des deux jeunes filles.

- Et en tant que connaissance, tu ne pourrais pas …

Ron ne sut jamais comment avait fait Hermione pour obtenir le passe mais il était désormais à l'attendre devant un bureau chichement aménagé, croisant les doigts pour Merlin seul savait quoi. Bien sûr qu'il aurait voulu être avec elle dans ce bureau, à entendre tout ce qu'il avait à leur dire mais voulait-il vraiment entendre la sentence ? Quelque chose lui disait qu'il était beaucoup trop jeune pour être le chef d'une famille, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon y échapper … et autre chose d'incompréhensible le poussait à croire que ce décret était une chance.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour vos nombreux encouragements! Et a trés bientôt! Caly..._

Il y avait déjà plusieurs minutes que les deux amis marchaient côté à côte sans que l'un d'eux n'ait eu le courage de couper ce silence pesant lorsque enfin Ron se décida à parler :

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi Ron ?

- Et bien qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Le jeune homme accéléra le pas pour venir se mettre face à elle et ainsi ne perdre aucun des mots qui allait sortir de sa bouche. Il sentait ses jambes trembler sous son poids et pour la première fois, il eu conscience que ce moment aller sans doute changer sa vie. Il la vit soupirer et s'arrêter soudainement, portant sa main à sa tête comme pour apaiser une migraine et répondre d'une voix faible.

- Ecoute Ron… je veux que tu saches que je suis désolée pour ça… je n'ai rien pu faire…

- Oh non…

- Je suis désolée… je n'ai rien pu faire.

- Oh et bien… ça sera pour une autre fois.

- Tu… hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Je… toi qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Hermione tira sur le bras de son ami, soudainement gênée par les regards que les passants posaient sur le jeune couple. Puis, se voyant de nouveau seuls, elle chuchota plus qu'elle ne dit réellement :

- J'ai été accueillie par le chargé de cette réforme. Il m'a dit que nous étions dans les premiers couples choisis parce que… parce que nous sommes des proches de Harry. Et il m'a dit… que si nous montrions notre désaccord vis-à-vis de la réforme, d'autres ne tarderons pas à le faire et tout tomberait à l'eau…

- Mais…

- Je sais ce que tu penses… on n'a pas à servir d'exemple… et personnellement, moi aussi j'aurais préféré attendre deux ou trois ans pour recevoir cette nouvelle… de la même manière que la majorité des personnes de notre âge. Surtout lorsque tu sais qu'il m'a aussi révélé que les sorciers les plus âgés sont les premiers visés mais… disons qu'il m'a fait valoir un argument de taille… et non, je ne peux pas te le dire mais… crois moi… tu aurais fait le même choix que moi…

- Je…

- Oui c'est du chantage mais il le payera bien assez vite. Alors nous allons nous marier et… et remercier Merlin d'être ensemble et libres de tout sentiment.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme reprit le chemin vers Merlin seul sait où, laissant derrière elle un Ron abasourdi et peu certain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pourtant, c'est sans rechigner qu'il la suivit et transplana à ses côtés jusqu'à l'appartement que louait Harry dans une banlieue sorcière de Londres.

Les deux amis apparurent dans le petit salon de ce dernier tandis qu'il vagabondait dans sa maison, vêtu d'un simple caleçon et d'une brosse à dent. Surpris, il brandit alors sa baguette devant lui et la pointa sur ses amis avant de réaliser qui ils étaient. Aigri et mis de mauvaise humeur par cette arrivée impromptue, il grogna plus qu'il ne dit :

- C'est pas l'hôtel ici !

- Harry si je peux me permettre, commença Hermione. Tu devrais aller mettre un pantalon…

L'élu baissa légèrement le regard et redevînt soudainement plus calme et pourtant avide de ne rien laisser passer :

- Si je peux me permettre, je suis encore chez moi et je ne vous attendais pas de sitôt.

- De toute façon, tu étais censé mettre en place le sortilège anti-transplanage… le réprimanda Hermione.

- Je sais… je sais… soupira Harry en se laissant tomber sur un chaise. Mais la bienséance voudrait vous voir atterrir sur le seuil. Bon alors des nouvelles pour la réforme ?

- Oui, tu devineras jamais qui travaille au bureau de…

- Ron ! C'est pas ce que Harry veut savoir…

- Qui ça ? Demanda le brun sans prendre en compte la remarque de son amie.

- Cho… Cho Chang.

- Ah… Bon alors Hermione, vas-y raconte !

Ron se laisse tomber à son tour, déçu par le manque d'attention provenant de son ami et, voyant fulminer Hermione, il se dit qu'au moins, il avait gagné ça. Un sourire narquois vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse passer inaperçu aux yeux de la jeune fille.

- Je n'en reviens pas que ça t'ait chamboulé de voir Cho au ministère mais qu'au contraire ça ne te fasse ni chaud ni froid de savoir que d'ici quelques semaines, nous devrons être mariés !

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et dans un sursaut de témérité, il essaya de lui répondre :

- C'était certain 'Mione… alors à quoi bon en parler, ça ne va pas faire arranger les choses…

- Je rêve… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'on me mette dans les pattes le seul sorcier de Grande-Bretagne qui croit que Beethoven est une race de chien ?

Harry tenta de se lever pour disparaître et laisser le champ libre à une discution dont les futurs mariés avaient apparemment besoin mais il fut rattrapé par la voix désormais tremblante de Ron.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même ! C'est uniquement parce que nous sommes les meilleurs amis d'Harry. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu m'épouseras !

La situation aurait pu prêter à sourire… jamais on n'a vu un jeune homme dire une telle phrase à sa femme et pourtant, le fait était là : ce mariage était réellement arrangé.

Harry quant à lui, s'était levé instinctivement en entendant son prénom et toisait les deux autres en espérant que l'un d'eux ait la gentillesse d'éclairer sa baguette. Désespérant à l'idée que cela vienne dans la minute, il vint se placer entre les deux autres et prit la main d'Hermione pour l'obliger à le regarder :

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ?

- Apparemment… le ministre croit qu'il serait plus facile pour les gens de comprendre cette réforme si tu en es le premier touché. Or… comme tu n'es ni un sang pur, ni un enfant de moldu… tu ne pouvais pas…

- Pourquoi vous ?

- Harry… ça parait logique… nous… nous sommes tes amis.

Le jeune homme lâcha instinctivement la main de Hermione, troublé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Seule la voix soudainement grave de Ron vint troubler ce parfait silence.

- Bah je suis content qu'en première année, ça ne soit pas Neville qui soit rentré dans notre compartiment…


	5. Chapter 5

- Répète-moi pourquoi je dois te suivre là-bas ?

Hermione s'arrêta de faire sa valise et tourna un regard réprobateur vers celui qui était son ami depuis sept ans et par-dessus tout, son futur mari. Elle sembla chercher dans son regard l'ombre d'un doute qui montrerait que cette question était une simple blague, une simple blague mise en place pour la pousser à bout. Et pourtant, elle dut bien se rendre à l'évidence, certes, il s'était mis en tête de l'énerver mais il fallait avouer qu'il jouait plutôt bien son rôle.

- Parce qu'il me paraît normal de présenter mon… _futur mari_…à mes parents avant qu'ils ne le découvrent d'eux même.

- Ca j'avais compris 'Mione.

- Ouf, tu me rassures…

- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu veux à tout prix que je vienne avec toi ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et, dans un soupir, se décida à garder son calme malgré le sang qui venait battre dans ses tempes avec force.

- Ecoute, Ron… tu viens et c'est tout.

- Oui mais…

- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !

L'ancien Gryffondor fit un pas en arrière, fixant son amie comme si son visage avait pris l'apparence de celui d'un elfe de maison. Puis, voyant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, il se leva, la regarda une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans un « bien ».

Hermione resta là un moment, perplexe sur ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre cette histoire et la nervosité la poussait à deux extrêmes : sourire et pleurer.

- Il n'a pas fait ça hein ? Il n'a pas osé ? Ron reviens, tu n'es pas drôle ! Ron ! RoOoOoOoOn !

Tendant l'oreille et n'entendant aucun bruit, elle en déduisit que réellement il l'avait fait. Il venait de lui faire faux bond alors qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, ses parents l'attendaient, anxieux en imaginant quelle pouvait être cette si grande nouvelle que leur fille avait promis de leur révéler.

Hermione se laissa tomber un instant sur le canapé avant que sa bonne conscience ne lui demande de se remettre debout et de tout mettre en œuvre pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents plus qu'elle ne l'était.

- Très bien Ron… je te jure que tu vas regretter ça…

Dans un « flop », elle disparut alors et se retrouva dans le jardin du terrier où elle le vit, adossé à la rambarde, qui séparait le jardin des Weasley aux champs environnants, la main sur son balai et les yeux dans le vide.

Elle s'approcha doucement, avide de le prendre au dépourvu mais crut mourir de peur quand elle l'entendit s'exclamer d'une voix forte :

- Tu ne me laisseras donc jamais cinq minutes de répit !

- Je…

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

Hermione s'appuya à son tour sur la barrière et le regarda. Il avait cet air si sérieux qu'il n'endossait que pour les grandes occasions. Cet air qui faisait enfler quelques veines sur son front, celui qui lui faisait se mordre la lèvre inférieure et celui qui faisait naître un éclat profond dans ses yeux. A ce moment, elle se surprit à lui trouver quelque chose d'attirant… elle n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir en face d'elle ce garçon vide de sentiments qui ne semblait vivre que pour deux choses : le quidditch et la nourriture.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ? Pourtant tu en avais des choses à dire ce matin. Je me trompe ?

Cette phrase fut comme un coup de massue pour elle. Elle sentit alors toute la compassion qu'elle avait ressentie quelques secondes auparavant s'évaporer comme de l'eau rencontrant la lave en fusion.

- Comment peux-tu te permettre de me parler comme ça ! Je ne t'ai rien fait Ronald ! Je viens te chercher jusque là pour…

- Dis moi que tu venais t'excuser et je te croirais de la même manière que je crois ma sœur quand elle dit qu'elle n'a pas de nouveau petit ami.

- Exactement Ron ! Je venais pour te présenter mes excuses et toi tu…

- Très bien, je les accepte. Bon tu permets que j'aille faire un tour avant d'aller voir tes parents.

Une fois de plus, Hermione ne put déceler si réellement Ron était sérieux. Mais son temps de réaction se faisant trop grand, elle n'eut que le temps de le voir chevaucher son balai avant de s'entendre dire :

- Ron, reviens immédiatement !

Le jeune homme enchaîna un demi-tour impressionnant et vînt stationner devant elle, le visage toujours grave. Hermione, prise sur le fait d'un retour si rapide ne sut réellement quoi dire avant d'entendre la voix de Ron la prier de se dépêcher :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu… on n'a pas le temps…

- TU n'as pas le temps ! MOI j'ai tout le temps que je veux tu vois ! Et dorénavant, évite de prendre les décisions à MA place et évite de me parler comme si j'étais un crétin ! Ca évitera ce genre de mésaventure.

- Bien.

- C'est tout ? Bien ?

- C'est ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure non ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et souleva le manche de son balai pour reprendre de la hauteur avant d'entendre cette même voix venir jusqu'à lui.

- Alors tu me laisses là ?

- Non je ne te laisse pas là, j'ai besoin de cinq minutes de tranquillité si ce n'est pas trop te demander.

Hermione ne répondit rien et disparut dans une nouvelle intonation tandis que Ron sentait un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Certes, leur union ne commençait pas d'une des meilleures façons mais au moins, il avait su lui faire comprendre que désormais, il ne fallait plus qu'elle compte sur son silence et sur ses non-dits. Ils avaient deux caractères très différents mais lui non plus n'aimait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Si elle devait être sa femme, elle devait apprendre que c'est lui qui porterait la culotte.

Et c'est sur cette réflexion machiste qu'il était le seul à croire qu'il redescendit de son balai et se hâta de le ranger, n'imaginant même pas la crise que lui ferait Hermione s'il la faisait attendre un peu plus.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron ouvrit la porte à la volée, bien décidé à faire comprendre à Hermione qu'il était toujours fâché, tout au moins en apparence. Les yeux baissés et les sourcils froncés, il s'arrêta devant elle et s'appuya contre le canapé, attendant qu'elle lui dise quoi faire. Ce qui, vu le caractère de la jeune fille, ne devait pas tarder, il le savait. Et en effet, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, le dénigrant des yeux, elle fit remarquer d'une voix âcre :

- Tu ne comptes pas y aller comme ça ?

Ron baissa les yeux et ne sut quoi dire, pour lui, rien ne clochait. Certes, il n'avait pas un pantalon de première main et son pull avait le seul avantage d'avoir été tricoté main. Mais jamais Hermione ne lui avait dit qu'il fallait s'habiller d'une manière si spéciale pour aller voir ses parents.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème …

- C'est justement ça le problème, tu ne vois pas où il est …

Ron haussa un sourcil et continua à observer son amie, se demandant si oui ou non, il valait vraiment la peine de s'énerver. Il pencha pour le calme, certain que cela à vite passer … comme toujours.

- Ron … tu viens d'aller jouer au quidditch …

- Non, je viens d'aller faire un tour en balai. C'est différent …

Il la vit soupirer, lui tendre un paquet de vêtements repassés et bien pliés qui diffusait cette étrange parfum qu'il avait si souvent senti sur elle.

- Je suis assez grand pour choisir mes vêtements je crois …

- Ron … je ne suis pas d'humeur et nous n'avons pas le temps. On en discute en rentrant si tu veux.

- Et je ne suis pas chez moi ici …

- Je te donne l'autorisation d'utiliser ma salle de bain.

Le jeune homme soupira, il ne voyait réellement pas pourquoi il avait à faire tout ça. Et il lui en voulait soudainement d'avoir si rapidement pris un appartement toute seule. Marquant ainsi son indépendance, elle ne cessait de lui rappeler que lui, habitait toujours sous le toit de ses parents.

Il poussa la porte de la salle de bain et s'arrêta sur le palier. Absorbé par cette même odeur qui en dégagé de sa salle de bain lorsque Ginny venait d'en sortir … Une odeur de fille, comme il l'avait si souvent dit. Pourtant cette fois, tout lui semblait différent. Ginny d'accord, elle avait toujours voulu faire comme tout le monde mais Hermione …

Il s'approcha à pas feutré, comme s'il avait peur d'être surpris, vers le lavabo. Au-dessus, prônaient tout un tas de produits disposés dans des flacons aux formes différents … des crèmes aux parfums, il semblait détailler à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait un tube, les effluves que portaient l'amie qui l'attendait dans la pièce à côté.

La tête encore embrumée, il décida qu'il était finalement temps de prendre sa douche, au risque de la voir s'énerver un peu plus, et cela, contre lui bien sûr. Il prit le premier gel douche qui vient à sa disposition, tout au moins, le premier gel douche qu'il connaissait de nom. Il supposa qu'il n'était vraiment pas l'heure de faire ses expérimentations. Puis, cela fait, il gomma sa barbe naissante d'un coup de baguette et s'épongea avec sa serviette alors que Hermione faisait entendre son impatience en cognant contre la porte. Il soupira, enfila les affaires qu'elle lui avait préparé sans même penser à grogner contre la matière inconfortable de son pantalon.

- Ron tu es prêt ?

- Je le serais si tu avais pas eu la bonne idée de me faire mettre une chemise. C'est à un mariage qu'on va ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione apparut, dans des vêtements qui n'avaient non plus rien à voir avec ses habituelles jupes que ne laissaient que très rarement apercevoir les robes de sorcières. Et sans qu'il ne put réagir, il la vit s'approcher et mettre un à un ses boutons, comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant de deux ans, incapable de s'habiller correctement.

- Les moldus s'habillent comme ça ?

- Pas tous.

- Alors, pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?

- Parce que j'ai pas envie que tu effrayes mes parents avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

Ron grogna et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant par habitude. Si elle commençait comme ça, il pouvait d'ores et déjà dire que cette journée n'allait pas être de la tarte.

- Ca va, je plaisante …

- Tu as un drôle d'humour.

Hermione soupira, elle lorsqu'elle eut finit d'attacher le dernier bouton, elle observa les cheveux de son ami, comme si elle se demandait si réellement, elle pouvait y faire quelque chose. Puis, voyant Ron y passer la main pour la énième fois, elle soupira une nouvelle fois et s'asseyant sur la commode, elle fixa le sol en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire :

- Ron, écoute … je ne suis pas certaine que mes parents seraient très heureux de me voir marier à quelqu'un par simple décret d'un gouvernement dont ils ne savent rien.

- C'est pour le bien de …

- Même pour ça … ils savent que le monde sorcier est en guerre et tout ça mais … ce genre de choses leur échappe complètement et je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Alors j'aimerais que … j'aimerais qu'on évite de leur dire que si nous nous marions, c'est simplement parce qu'on n'a pas le choix. J'aimerais qu'ils croient que si on avait pu choisir, c'est ce choix-là que nous aurions fait.

Cette fois, Ron ne sut pas quoi dire, les yeux rivés sur celle qui fixait toujours le sol d'un air ennuyé, il eut l'impression que ceci était le plus grand service qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à lui demander. Et quelque part, il ressentit une pression qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit depuis l'instant où il avait appris son futur mariage. Pour la première fois, il eut conscience qu'il tenait entre ses mains le bonheur d'une famille.

- Je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais crois-moi, ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi de devoir mentir à mes parents … mais je leur dirais tout quand … quand tout sera plus calme.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait mentir …

Lorsque Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, Ron se demanda un instant s'il venait réellement de dire cette phrase qui désormais lui semblait si stupide. Mais à la vue du regard perçant de son amie, il n'eut plus aucun doute : il venait de penser à voix haute.

Le regard fuyant, et les oreilles rougies, il tenta de s'expliquer en gardant toute sa fierté :

- Ecoute 'Mione … si réellement j'avais eu le choix. Si le décret avait été : vous devez épouser une fille de moldus, quelque soit votre choix, je pense que … mon choix aurait été celui-là. Parce que … parce que finalement, on est amis depuis tellement longtemps que tu fais presque parti de ma famille.

Ne la voyant pas réagir, il regretta pour la énième fois de s'être laissé emporter par les mots. Et se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, il souffla :

- On va réellement être en retard.


	7. Chapter 7

- C'est ici que tu habites ?

Les yeux se tournant dans tout les sens comme un gamin dans un magasin de quidditch, Ron ne savait où donner de la tête. Foi de Gryffondor, jamais auparavant il n'avait vu de maison aussi grande et aussi bien entretenue. Certes, il savait que la folie britannique était à mesurer chaque brin d'herbes mais il ignorait que cette mode pouvait également s'étendre aux buissons.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et soupirant pour la énième fois de la journée, elle tenta de dissimuler le stress qui faisait trembler sa voix.

- Mes parents habitent ici, Ron. Par pitié ne touche à rien.

- Tu me prends pour qui là ? C'est quoi ça ?

Son doigt se dirigea vers un morceau de fer qui pointait allégrement à l'extérieur de cette pelouse si parfaite. Mais avant que Hermione ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Ron s'était déjà approché et venait de toucher le fer du bout de sa baguette. L'objet trembla, puis se mit à déverser des flots d'eau qui trempèrent Ron en un instant et mit fin au pseudo calme de Hermione. Cette dernière s'approcha, le feu aux joues et éteignit le coupable de l'état dans lequel celui qui devait être son futur mari se trouvait. D'un coup de baguette, elle acheva de le sécher.

- Un piège ?

- A nigauds oui certainement. C'est un arroseur électrique Ron.

- Un arroseur… alors là quand je vais raconter ça aux jumeaux ! C'est ça qu'il faudrait mettre dans le jardin à la place des bombabouses.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'utilité de… tu as des bombabouses dissimulés dans le jardin ?

- Oui… d'ailleurs, je te conseillerais de ne pas mettre les pieds près de la grange. Bon, on rentre ?

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Ron se trouvait devant la porte de ses parents, le regard fixé sur ce qu'il avait apparemment reconnu.

- Une sornette ? Dis Hermione, je peux appuyer à ta place ?

- Attends Ron… je… il faut que… qu'on se comporte comme un vrai couple, tu te rappelles ?

Les sourcils du jeune homme se plissèrent et Hermione dut se faire violence pour ne pas céder à la panique. Puis, fermant les yeux un instant pour reprendre son calme, elle se força à fixer son ami un instant avant de lui expliquer le plus calmement possible…

- On est censé… être ensemble… se comporter comme un couple… comme deux personnes qui s'aiment et qui vont annoncer leur futur mariage.

- Ah… je comprends 'Mione, t'inquiètes pas. Je peux appuyer maintenant ?

Hermione ferma les yeux, pesant le pour et le contre d'un mariage en secret. Après tout, elle aurait bien le temps d'annoncer cela à ses parents en même temps que la venue au monde de leur premier petit enfant.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent en déclanchant une grimace sur son visage blafard. Par Merlin, venait-elle de penser à avoir un enfant avec Ron… Avait-elle pensé à la manière dont se concevait un bébé ?

- Hermione, ça ne va pas ?

La jeune femme sursauta, paniquant à l'idée qu'elle avait pu penser à haute voix. Mais bien vite, la voix impatiente de Ron la rassura :

- Alors je peux ?

- Avant je…

- Oui je sais, un couple…

Hermione hocha la tête et prit la main de son ami pour la porter sur sa hanche. Et à son grand soulagement, elle ne vit aucune mauvaise réaction de Ron qui en profita pour appuyer sur le dit bouton et jubiler en entendant la mélodie s'en échapper.

- Ron !

- Si je t'avais attendu on serait encore là !

Il venait de dire cette phrase en se détachant de l'ancienne Gryffondor, lui valant une grimace et un effort démesuré pour rattraper sa main à temps. Se retournant vers lui, elle vit soudainement que ses oreilles avaient pris une légère teinte rosie lui laissant deviner qu'il était tout au moins aussi gênée qu'elle. Elle dut alors lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder à l'envie de le laisser. Mais déjà de l'autre côté, des pas se pressaient et la voix d'Andrew Granger se fit entendre.

En un instant, la porte s'ouvrit et Ron dut cesser de baisser la tête, remarquant pour la première fois qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose de plus gênant que de tenir la main de Hermione Granger : se trouver devant les parents de sa future femme.

- Hermione ! Voyons ma chérie tu es toujours chez toi ici, inutile de sonner!

Ron dut essuyer le regard sévère de la jeune fille pendant qu'il franchissait le pas de la porte.

Une nouvelle fois, il se laissa emporter par le flot de nouveautés qui s'offrait à lui. Même l'intérieur du ministère n'avait pas cette classe apparentée à la demeure des Granger. Des murs blancs au sol tout aussi étincelant, il eut l'impression de pouvoir les salir rien qu'en les regardant trop intensément.

Et sans réellement être maître de ses mouvements, il se laissa emporter vers ce qu'il avait entendu être un salon, découvrant de la même manière la silhouette de celle qu'il n'avait vu que sur le quai du Poudlard express : Jane Granger.

Rougissant de plus en plus, il se surprit à serrer de plus en plus fort la main de Hermione, comme intimement persuadé que rien ne pouvait arriver de fâcheux tant qu'il la tiendrait ainsi.

- Papa… Maman, je vous présente Ronald Weasley.

Les quelques secondes qui s'en suivirent parurent durer une éternité pour les quatre personnes qui ne savaient comment réagir. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Mr Granger tende la main vers Ron et l'invite à s'asseoir. Le jeune homme crut alors sentir dans son cou le souffle témoin d'un nouveau soupir de Hermione. Visiblement, elle était rassurée et elle n'était pas la seule. Mais Merlin seul savait comment ses parents aller réagir lorsqu'il allait apprendre que ceci était plus qu'une visite pour présenter un petit ami…


	8. Chapter 8

- Hermione nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, vous savez…

- Ah euh… non je ne savais pas.

Ron prit la tasse que lui tendait Jane Granger et tenta de capter le regard de sa future femme. Devait-il prendre cette déclaration pour un compliment ou se laisser à imaginer ce qu'elle avait bien pu raconter de si intéressant à sa mère. Bien vite, son esprit se tourna vers ces choses tout à fait débiles qu'il avait pu faire en compagnie de Hermione… Faits qui, maintenant qu'il y repensait, arrivaient bien plus souvent que la morale le voudrait.

Hermione, quant à elle, essayait de donner à son visage cette expression que voulait dire : « Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une marque de politesse que les moldus utilisent souvent lorsqu'ils sont face à de nouvelles personnes ». Mais bien vite, elle songea que dire ça à Ron serait comme lui avouer que sa propre personne ne valait pas la peine d'être racontée à sa famille… ce qui était faux bien sûr… juste que… Ses sourcils se froncèrent finalement et sa bouche se déforma dans une mimique assez grotesque qui réveilla l'intérêt d'Andrew Granger :

- Hermione ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La jeune fille leva la tête, faisant tourner son esprit tel qu'elle le ferait devant une équation d'arithmancie des plus compliquées mais ici, la logique ne pouvait pas l'aider et elle fut contente, pour une fois, que Ron montre son entrain envers les objets typiquement moldus dont usaient ses parents.

Ainsi, ses yeux se posèrent sur le boîtier noir que tenait son ami entre ses mains. Et alors qu'elle n'eut à peine le temps de réfléchir à une réplique qui ne serait pas trop cinglante, elle vit la bouche du jeune homme s'ouvrir dans un « oh, c'est quoi ça ? » pendant que son index droit venait appuyer sur un des petits boutons de la boîte.

Hermione se cacha un instant le visage, entendant un peu plus loin, le déclic d'un jet d'eau commençant son travail d'arrosage, normalement réservé aux jours chauds du mois d'août.

Par chance, ses parents eurent la bienséance de ne pas laisser croire un instant que cela les gênait et que jamais il n'avait vu de jeune homme si idiot devant la simple commande à distance de leur système d'arrosage pour gazon.

Hermione soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, et devant le visage de Ron tournant de droite à gauche en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de déclancher, elle lui prit le boîtier des mains et lui expliqua d'une voix qu'elle voulut neutre :

- L'arrosage Ron…

- Ah oui, votre alarme de maison…

Soudainement éveillé, Andrew Granger laissa échapper un petit rire et tenta d'expliquer au garçon qu'il avait en face de lui.

- Non, l'alarme de la maison, c'est le bouton en dessous…

Hermione poussa un cri strident et eut tout juste le temps de retenir le doigt de Ron qui déjà était en quête de cette fameuse alarme. Le jeune homme fit la moue et jeta son dévolu sur une de ces prises que son père gardait précieusement dans la grange.

- Ah vous aussi vous en avez ? Mon père en fait collection… il en a déjà 217. Et vous, vous en avez combien ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée jeune homme, je ne me suis jamais posé la question à vrai dire.

- Ah…

Ron eut l'air un peu déçu et Hermione remercia Merlin pour ce fait. Au moins, elle aurait peut-être le silence pour un instant… juste le temps d'annoncer à ses parents que l'homme qui venait de se comporter comme un enfant de trois ans allait être son futur mari. Et pourtant… déjà Ron avait repris le sourire et expliqua :

- De toute façon, vous allez bientôt rencontrer mon père… vous pourrez lui parler de ça, je suis certain qu'il sera très heureux de vous écouter.

- Bientôt ? Demanda Jane d'une voix faible, scrutant dans le regard de sa fille une aura de mensonge. Que voulez-vous dire par bientôt ?

- Il… Ron voulait juste vous… que vous appreniez à le connaître un peu plus…

Le temps sembla se figer sur la petite famille, Hermione fixant un à un ses deux parents, elle ne savait pas si sa version des choses allait rencontrer des suffrages favorables. Jusqu'à ce que sa mère se mettent enfin à rire discrètement, pendant que son père la suivait finalement en déclanchant également un rire nerveux chez sa fille. Ron, quant à lui, avait détourné son regard du « félétone », se demandant ce quelle bonne blague il avait raté. Et Jane reprit la parole :

- Ne fais pas cette tête là Hermione ! Enfin ma chérie… nous savions que tu allais nous ramener un joli fiancé -Ron recracha le thé qui avait trouvé le chemin de sa gorge- Nous ne sommes pas dupes tu sais… Ca nous fait même plaisir de rencontrer quelqu'un de…

- … sorcier, acheva Hermione en ressentant un nœud se nouer dans son estomac. Vous le saviez alors ?

- Voyons, reprit Mr Granger. « Une nouvelle importante », qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ?

- Tu n'es pas enceinte au moins ? S'inquiéta Jane.

Pour la seconde fois, Ron recracha son thé pendant que déjà Hermione faisait aller sa baguette pour le sécher sans même regarder. Elle fixa sa mère, hésitant à lui dire que par Merlin, elle aurait peut-être préféré avoir à lui annoncer ça.

Et une nouvelle fois, Andrew ria, seul cette fois en tapotant les genoux de sa femme. Il s'éclaircit la voix et reprit :

- N'écoute pas ta mère Hermione… Nous avons repassé toutes les probabilités. Même celle que tu pourrais être mariée sans…

Il fut coupé par le rire étouffé de Ron. Hermione le fixa durement, et tenta discrètement de le faire taire avant de se résoudre à parler en grimaçant et en se donnant un ton faussement aimable :

- Pourrait-on savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

- Déjà mariée 'Mione…

Hermione hocha les sourcils et décréta qu'il serait plus sérieux de feindre la compréhension de cette soudaine crise de rire… un rire qui bientôt se répandit aux parents et emporté par cet entrain, Ron reprit alors entre deux respirations saccadées :

- Déjà mariée… mais non… reste encore un mois !


	9. Chapter 9

_Juste un petit mot de môa pour vous dire que ma correctrice est en vacances et que de ce fait, vous allez surement trouver quelques fautes. Mais bon, ça ne va pas durer, elle rentre lundi. Mais le problème reste puisqu'aprés elle reprend les cours. Donc voilà, ça va me permettre d'être plus attentive à mes écrits, ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique non? A part ça, un grand merci pour votre interet! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça! Aller bonne lecture et VIVE ROONIL WAZLIB ;)_

_- Déjà mariée… mais non… reste encore un mois !_

Le silence se fit aussitôt, laissant le rire de Ron s'éteindre peu à peu en contemplant le regard sévère de Hermione. Cette dernière, le visage fermé, détourna enfin ses yeux de son ami pour regarder ses parents et tenter de comprendre quand il serait le moment pour elle de se faire explicite.

Puis, la voix de Mrs Granger s'éleva faible et parsemée de tremblements incontrôlables :

- Enfin Hermione… c'est… pas un peu… trop… tôt ?

- Je le sais maman mais on y a beaucoup réfléchi.

Sa bouche se déforma en une sorte de grimace que seul Ron fut capable de percevoir et de comprendre. Elle venait de mentir et cela lui faisait le plus grand mal. Pourtant, en face d'eux, il savait que ses parents n'auraient sans doute pas accepté la vérité. Et exposé à ce point de vue, il décida de se faire silencieux, et prit même le courage de tendre sa main vers celle d'Hermione qui la serra.

Et de nouveau, tandis que son mari restait silencieux, Jane Granger essayait de comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer si subitement.

- Et… on ne le connaît pas ce jeune homme. Enfin, excusez-moi, vous allez l'air bien sympathique mais nous ne connaissons de vous que les dires de notre fille et…

- Ca devrait vous suffire maman. Je connais Ron depuis que j'ai onze ans… est-ce que tu penses qu'il puisse encore y avoir des choses qui pourraient m'échapper à son sujet ? Nous avons partagé beaucoup de chose ensemble… huit ans de notre vie… ce n'est pas rien. Je pense que ce mariage est la suite logique de tout ça.

- Bien sûr mais… et ce Harry Potter…

Ron ne sut pourquoi son ventre se tordit à ce moment là. Il ne sut pourquoi soudainement, il regretta que Harry ait fait parti de son groupe d'amis… qu'avait pu raconter Hermione à ses parents à son sujet ?

- Harry maman… Harry je le connais depuis aussi longtemps que Ron mais il est à mes yeux comme… comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Je l'aime…

Une nouvelle fois, Ron sentit se bouche devenir pâteuse tandis qu'il cessait de respirer. Il aurait dû écouter Malefoy quand il lui avait dit que bien sûr, Hermione ne pouvait le préférer au survivant. Mais en même temps, cette fouine lui avait aussi dit que tout le monde voyait l'amour que lui, Ronald Weasley prêtait à Miss je sais tout.

- Mais ce n'est pas le même amour que celui que je… porte à Ron.

Le silence se fit de nouveau pendant que Jane Granger regardait son mari toujours silencieux. Celui-ci avait un regard inquiétant, celui que l'on ne peut traduire, celui qui se partage entre la haine et l'amour.

Désormais, chacun des trois autres était suspendu à ce regard, certain que le père de la future mariée allait avoir, comme dans toutes les grandes familles, le dernier mot.

Et lorsque enfin il ouvrit la bouche, le regard tourné vers Ron, tout le monde retînt sa respiration, comme s'il détenait entre ses lèvres l'avenir de sa famille.

- Et vous jeune homme, vous êtes resté bien silencieux… Qu'en pensez-vous ?

A ce moment là, Ron dû se faire violence pour ne pas céder à la tentation de regarder Hermione. Non, il devait s'en sortir tout seul, il le savait. La regarder en cherchant une réponse était comme leur avouer que tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade mise en place par le ministère.

Il toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix qu'il découvrit être étrangement rauque et faible.

- Je pense que ce soit après huit ans où juste quelques jours de connaissance, lorsque l'on se rend compte l'un et l'autre des sentiments que l'on entretient envers l'autre personne, la moindre journée passée sans pouvoir dire : « voici ma femme » est comme une éternité à chercher sa moitié.

- C'est bien beau tout ça. Mais justement, si vous vous êtes trouvés, quelques mois en plus, juste pour être sûrs, ne peuvent être que bénéfique non ?

Ron sentit un soupir provenant de Hermione, bien sûr, elle devait croire qu'il ne serait pas capable de répondre à cette question plus que piége. Et pourtant, il était bien décidé à les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il reprit alors, sans l'ombre d'un doute et dans une certitude qui ne lui était pas habituelle :

- Je crois que chez vous… les moldus, il est de notoriété que les gens attendent longtemps pour se marier et pourtant, le taux de… pivorce ? Enfin, de séparation est élevé.

- Alors c'est donc ça, les… sorciers se marient tôt alors vous voulez en faire de même ?

- Nous avons une autre vision des choses. Mes parents se sont mariés à la sortie de Poudlard, ils ont sept enfants et sont toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- Jane et moi nous somme mariés cinq ans après nous être rendu compte de notre amour l'un pour l'autre. Hermione est là et nous avons toujours autant besoin éperdument l'un de l'autre.

Cette fois, Ron du s'avouer totalement vaincu, la confiance dont il faisait preuve quelques minutes auparavant s'était envolée en même temps que cet homme avait su se faire si persuasif. Il ne savait rien de la façon de faire de ces moldus, il ne savait rien de la famille de Hermione finalement… visiblement, il s'était fait trop confiant.

- Papa, si tu as peur du divorce… dis-toi qu'il n'existe pas dans le monde sorcier. Les liens magiques forgés au mariage sont une protection puissante.

- Je n'ai pas peur du divorce Hermione. Je ne veux que ton bonheur et ce que tu viens de me dire et loin de me rassurer. Cela veut dire que même si un jour tu ne l'aimes plus, si toute fois vous vous aimés réellement, tu ne pourras pas le quitter. Simplement parce que vous serez liés magiquement ?

- Papa ! Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, les divorces n'existaient pas ! Alors c'était pareil non ?

- Non ! Enfin, je te pensais plus novatrice que ça Hermione ! C'est ce que tu veux ? Retourner à une époque où les femmes vivent au chevet de leur mari et ne sont là que pour assouvir leur désir ?

A cet instant, Ron fut convaincu que ce Mr Granger n'avait jamais été aussi loin de la vérité. Hermione se laisser faire ? C'était comme essayer d'apprivoiser un Magyar à pointes.

- Je te le répète Hermione… Je ne veux que ton bonheur…

- Excusez-moi…

Ron sentit ses oreilles rougirent alors qu'il s'aperçut que ces mots venaient de sortir de sa bouche. Désormais, tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Il inspira une dernière fois et tenta de se faire le plus calme possible pour reprendre :

- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous rassurer à ce sujet. Mais à l'heure qu'il est, il y a une chose dont je suis certain. Si le destin a mis Hermione sur ma route, ce n'est pas pour que je la laisse partir. Ce n'est pas pour que je la rende malheureuse… Et… les… les sentiments que j'ai à son encontre me laissent penser à croire que ça ne sera pas difficile de m'en tenir à ça.

Il osa enfin relever son regard et crut sentir son cœur bondir fors de sa poitrine lorsque Mr Granger ouvrit la bouche pour faire valoir son idée. Sauf que, lorsque la main de sa femme vint s'appuyer sur son genoux, il hocha la tête et se tut finalement.


	10. Chapter 10

_Je ne sais pas si c'est pour cette fic que l'on me l'a demandé mais voilà, j'ai 21 ans ' . Ca fait un an que j'écris et j'en suis totalement accro! Sur ce, bonne lecture! Caly..._

La nuit venait de tomber lorsque Ron et Hermione quittèrent la maison des Granger. Mais à peine Andrew eut-il refermé la porte de sa demeure que Hermione s'arrêta nette, comme soudainement paralysée. Elle porta la main à son visage et Ron entendit un sanglot s'étouffer. Celle qu'il croyait si forte venait de craquer devant lui sans qu'il n'ait la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

Maladroitement, et sans doute comme il l'aurait fait au temps de Poudlard, il tapota légèrement son épaule, murmurant d'une voix faible et peu sereine :

- Ca va aller 'Mione.

Finalement, les sanglots redoublèrent et à son grand désarroi, celle qu'il venait d'appeler 'Mione s'effondra dans ses bras. Il se surprit à rester là, les bras ouvert avant qu'un courage gryffondoresque le pousse à resserrer son étreinte, évitant de regarder vers la fenêtre où les parents Granger semblaient se demander ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Dans un « floc », il sentit chaque parcelle de son corps se contracter et il transplana dans l'appartement de Hermione.

- Dis quelque chose Hermione…

- On leur a menti Ron…

Le fait qu'elle ait répondu le surprit finalement moins que sa réponse en elle-même. Le cœur battant et pesant le pour et le contre de ses mots, il l'assit sur le canapé et lui lança :

- On ne leur a pas menti autant que ça tu veux une tisane ?

- Que… quoi ?

- Une tisane ? Ca te dit ?

Sans même attendre la réponse, il prit le chemin de la cuisine, posa une bouilloire sur la cuisinière et la fit chauffer en un coup de baguette. Profitant de quelques secondes de répit, il s'appuya le long de la table, porta une main sur ses yeux en repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire et soupirant malheureusement à voix haute un :

- Et merde…

- Ron, un problème ?

Il resta figé un instant, pouvant presque sentir son cerveau s'échauffer à force de réfléchir et répondit finalement :

- Non… rien… J'ai juste renversé le lait.

- Le lait ? Ca se fait avec de l'eau une tisane, tu sais ?

Une nouvelle fois, il tapa sa main sur son front et soupirant, il grogna cette fois plus qu'il ne dit :

- Tu ne préfères pas un lait chaud à cette heure là ?

Il entendit un rire s'étouffer de l'autre côté de la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre. Bizarrement, l'amertume précédemment ressentie fit place à l'apaisement lorsqu'il croisa le regard rougi de Hermione. Un changement de comportement qui ne manqua pas de se faire remarquer.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je… rien…

Il baissa la tête avant de voir son amie essuyer les larmes qui menaçaient une nouvelle fois de passe l'antre de ses paupières et l'entendit à peine dire :

- Je suis désolée… je m'en veux d'avoir…

- Craqué.

Elle sourit et se rapprocha de lui, une main toujours portée sous ses yeux avant de reprendre, visiblement gênée :

- Je n'aurais pas souhaité que tu sois là.

- Je sais… tu fais toujours ça.

Hermione leva soudainement la tête et sous son regard interrogateur, Ron tenta de répondre tout en occupant son regard sur le remplissage des tasses :

- Enfin 'Mione… Première année : tu as failli de faire tuer par un troll parce que tu t'étais cachée pour pleurer…

- Parce que tu as dis que je n'avais pas d'amis.

- Seconde année : tu attendais que je monte me coucher avant de pleurer la disparition de Ginny…

- C'était beaucoup plus grave pour toi que pour moi, ça aurait été égoïste de te faire subir ça.

- Troisième année : je crois que le simple nom Buck ou devrais-je dire vent debout va te remettre les idées en place…

- Mais mets-toi à la place de Hagrid, c'était une injustice !

- Quatrième année : Vicky…

- Tu étais injuste et je n'allais quand même pas te montrer en face que tes propos idiots me touchaient !

- Ecoute… que ce soit pour n'importe quoi Hermione, tu t'es toujours arrangée pour pleurer loin de nous. Alors oui, c'est surprenant quand ça arrive… mais… c'est humain, non ?

- Et toi ? Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer alors ?

- Moi je… enfin, t'es une fille ! J'allais pas pleurer devant toi !

Hermione le regarda un instant, comme si elle hésitait sur le moyen le plus efficace de le faire taire. Finalement, elle opta sur le silence qui au moins allait lui faire garder son sang froid. Sauf que…

- Mais ça me rassure de voir que…

- Que quoi ? Que j'ai un cœur c'est ça ? Figure toi que tu es le responsable de la plupart des larmes qui ont franchi mes yeux ! Et ça pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à soupe…

Ron ne sut dire pourquoi ces mots avaient fait naître sur son visage un étrange sourire. Finalement, il lui reprochait en tout bon point d'être comme lui : incapable de montrer ses sentiments. Et c'est ainsi qu'il fut content d'entendre le mot suivant échouer dans un rire discret :

- Exactement !

Hermione fit léviter les tasses jusque la table et sans un mot, s'assit à cette dernière, le regard ailleurs, mais visiblement en meilleure forme que quelques minutes auparavant.

- Bon alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Comment ça Ron ?

- Bah… enfin…

- Je suppose qu'on va devoir aller voir tes parents pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Puis chercher un mage qui sera d'accord pour faire valoir le premier mariage arrangé par le ministère. Ensuite nous essayerons de survivre sans nous entretuer dans un petit appartement. Mais tu verras, le canapé est confortable.

Ron s'apprêta à répliquer lorsqu'un hibou grand duc vînt frapper à la fenêtre. Il regarda Hermione se lever et prendre le fichu parchemin à l'allure trop officielle et l'entendit lire :

« Miss Granger, Mr Weasley,

Comme prévu, votre mariage devra être rendu officiel dans moins d'un mois. A partir de là et suivant les lois du décret numéro dix-sept, le ministère mettra à votre disposition un logement conforme aux exigences d'un couple tout juste marié. Ceci sera en quelque sorte le coup de baguette du ministère en votre faveur.

C'est ainsi que votre nouvelle demeure à la date de votre mariage sera le 17 East-wood Street à Londres. Vous aurez l'obligation de vous y rendre après et seulement après l'acte du mariage rendu public. Soit quelques heures après la cérémonie.

En m'excusant pour cette missive tardivement envoyée,

C.C »


	11. Chapter 11

- Ron, mon chéri !

- 'Man, m'appelle pas comme ça…

Ron grogna ces quelques mots par habitude, étouffant sous l'étreinte de sa mère. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à ce genre de comportements, alors qu'il ne s'était absenté que quelques heures de la maison.

Par habitude, il s'engagea dans la maison de ses parents, prit un gâteau sur le plateau qui prônait au milieu de la table de la cuisine, jeta un coup d'œil à l'Horloge magique qui pointait toutes ces aiguilles sur « en danger de mort » et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil rapiécé du salon.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione salua sa future belle-mère et s'avança elle aussi dans la maison, retrouvant ses vieilles habitudes, du temps où le Terrier était pour elle, un lieu de vacances.

Cette situation n'était d'ailleurs pas pour les aider, Ron s'était contenté de prévenir sa mère qu'il avait invité Hermione à se joindre à eux pour le dîner. Ce qui bien sûr, n'inquiéta pas outre mesure Molly, trop heureuse de recevoir chez elle les amis de ses enfants.

- Ca fait un petit moment que ne t'avait pas vu ici Hermione !

- Je sais Molly… je passe beaucoup de temps sur les dossiers concernant Holger Mahon.

- Hum… Tu connais ma position sur le fait que vous travaillez désormais pour l'Ordre. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Pour moi vous…

- … auriez dû finir vos études, trouver un emploi et une situation stable, acheva Ron la bouche emplie de gâteaux. Mais d'ici là 'man, la guerre serait achevée et le terme Moldu n'aurait sa place que dans un de ces vieux livres que lit Hermione pour s'endormir.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui, se demandant si réellement elle avait bien entendu. Elle en fut certaine quand elle le vit hausser les épaules… Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de répliquer :

- Je suis là Ron, tu sais…

- Hum… 'solée 'Mione… l'habitude.

Elle soupira pour la énième fois, passant outre le sourire amusé qu'arborait la mère de ce dernier.

- Enfin, de toute façon… vous êtes majeurs… je suppose que je n'ai rien à dire… Mais quand même, je me souviens que Bill n'a pu faire ce qu'il voulait que lorsqu'il a quitté la maison.

- Quelle liberté, maintenant il vit sous les ordres de Fleur, répliqua Ron. De toute façon, ça va s'arranger…

- Tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Ron, voyons, tu es trop jeune pour avoir un appartement !

Hermione vit les oreilles de Ron rougir à vue d'œil et elle ne s'inquiéta plus du fait qu'il venait d'avouer en quelques mots à sa mère leur futur mariage. Elle l'entendit reprendre en se levant :

- Harry a un appartement !

- Harry n'a plus ses parents Ron. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui aurais proposé de rester avec nous.

- Hermione en a un aussi !

- Mais mon chéri, Hermione est une fille, et Merlin sait comme les filles sont mieux préparées à ce genre de situations…

- Fred et George étaient plus jeunes que moi lorsqu'ils ont pris le leur !

- Tes frères n'en ont toujours fait qu'à leur tête et puis surtout, ils étaient deux !

- Et bien si c'est ça le problème, tu peux te rassurer, je ne serais pas tout seul.

Le silence se fit un instant, Ron s'assit enfin, visiblement énervé de s'être fait prendre pour un gamin devant son amie, sur qui il fixa son regard comme pour la mettre au défi de parler. Molly semblait toute aussi éprouvée, pour preuve, une grande quantité de la farine qu'elle utilisait pour préparer le repas du soir venait de finir sa course sur la table.

D'un geste brusque, elle continuait à remuer sa mixture, tout en lâchant d'une voix grave :

- On verra ça avec ton père, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer…

- C'est tout vu 'man.

Hermione entendit la cuillère battre plus férocement encore le plat qui finit par rompre sous la force des coups. D'un coup de baguette, elle la vit le réparer facilement tandis que Ron disparaissait à grands pas de sa vue.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle resta là, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire… Comment avait-il pu avoir le culot de fuir ainsi en la laissant seule avec sa mère ?

- Vous… vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Non.

La réponse fut brusque et fit presque sursauter Hermione. Pourtant, Mrs Weasley s'arrêta un instant de cuisiner et, se retournant vers la jeune fille, elle tenta de sourire en reprenant d'une voix calmement mesurée :

- Je veux dire… c'est gentil de me proposer ton aide mais tu es là en tant qu'invitée… Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te promener plutôt ? Où voir si mon cher… fiston a retrouver ses esprits…

Hermione tenta de fuir le regard éloquent de Molly et prit la poudre d'escampette, presque rassurée de sa réponse.

Mais ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'à l'étage, sachant pertinemment que Ron devait se trouver ici, dans sa chambre mansardée.

Le cœur battant de l'angoisse de le trouver comme elle l'avait quitté : prêt à tout envoyer voler, elle s'avança à pas feutré dans les couloirs au vieux plancher que son poids faisait grincer. Puis s'arrêtant devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Ron, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour le voir allonger sur son lit à l'effigie des canons de Chudley. Sur le ventre, la tête entre ses bras croisés.


	12. Chapter 12

_Juste pour vous prévenir que je n'ai plus de correctrice... vous allez sûrement vous en rendre compte. Voilà! Et puis tant que j'y suis, merci pour vos encouragements!_

- Tu crois qu'elle a raison hein ?

Hermione s'arrêta de bouger, surprise de la réaction de son ami. Elle qui croyait s'être fait discrète…

- Bien sûr que tu le crois… Je suis qui moi ? Un gamin… un gamin aux yeux de tout le monde et tu sais, quoi ! Je suis le seul ! Regarde toi, tu es l'intelligente, la fille prodige, celle qui sait tout… Harry, c'est le survivant alors oui, devoir vivre seul dans un appartement doit être surmontable à côté d'un avada kedavra lancé de la main de tu-sais-qui. Mais pour moi ! Moi j'ai toujours eu quelqu'un derrière moi, c'est vrai mais c'est pas de ma faute non ? C'est pas moi qui ai voulu avoir autant de frères… parfois je me dis que j'aurais été bien mieux tout seul.

- Tu ne penses pas à ce que tu dis.

Ron releva soudainement la tête et toisa son amie d'un regard sévère. Visiblement, il aurait souhaité une autre réaction de sa part. Et pourtant, Hermione ne cligna pas une seule fois ses yeux et vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit :

- Tu crois que c'est drôle d'avoir grandi toute seule ? Ok, en soi c'est plutôt bien, tu as toute l'attention pour toi mais… Mais il y a des choses que tu peux faire ou dire à tes frères et pas à tes parents… A ton avis Ron, pourquoi est-ce que je passais autant de temps derrière les livres ?

- Parce que tu es folle…

- Parce que je n'avais rien d'autres à faire… Qui veut d'une amie qui fait voler des trucs autour d'elle quand elle est en colère ?

Ron se redressa totalement, inspira bruyamment de l'air par le nez et remonta ses genoux sous son torse.

- Je vois ce que t'essayes de faire Hermione. Mais réellement, t'aurais voulu être à ma place ?

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille nombreuse…

- Bien alors tu vois ça -il montra son pantalon- Percy l'a eu pour son dix-huitième anniversaire. Et ça –il tira sur le pull en laine dont il avait retroussé les manches- noël de Bill il y a trois ans. Ca –il plaça sa montre sous le nez de Hermione- c'est celle de papa, il me l'a donné quand on lui a offert la sienne mais la trotteuse ne fonctionne plus. Tu vois… je n'ai rien à moi.

Hermione tourna son visage autour d'elle comme à la recherche de cette chose qui pourrait par sa présence, tout résoudre. Et son regard tomba sur le vieil échiquier qui prônait sur le bureau du jeune homme. Elle dit enfin :

- Et ça ?

Ron ne tourna même pas le regard et répondit au tac au tac :

- Grand-père…

- Ce ne sont que des objets tu sais… toi tu as eu la chance d'avoir toujours quelqu'un avec toi… tu as des tas de souvenirs qui…

- Tu vois ça –il souleva la jambe de son pantalon et pointa un léger trait presque invisible sur son genoux- Percy avait piégé ses chaussures pour pas que les jumeaux lui prenne. Je savais pas… je les ai mis… et je connais maintenant chaque petits noms de chaque caillou présent dans la cour. Et ça –il montra une entaille à l'arrière de ce même genoux- Fred et George m'ont fait tenir la laisse d'un gnome qu'ils voulaient utiliser comme cobaye… il m'a mordu. Y'a ça aussi –il releva quelques mèches de sa nuque pour découvrir quelques points ancrés dans sa peau- premier sortilège de chauve furie de Ginny… j'avais changé sa poupée en Troll. Et puis…

- C'est bon Ron, j'ai compris. De toute façon, c'est bien connu… on veut toujours ce que l'on n'a pas. Toi tu aurais voulu la tranquillité d'un fils unique, moi j'aurais souhaité que ça bouge un peu plus dans ma famille…

Ron se renfrogna, il aurait sans doute souhaité un peu plus de compassion. A l'opposé, Hermione soupira et posant les yeux au plafond, elle essaya de reprendre le plus calmement possible pour ne pas avoir à le brusquer.

- De toute façon… la question ne se pose même pas. On n'a pas le choix alors tu vas l'avoir la chance de prouver à tout le monde que tu es un adulte.

- Quoi que je fasse, je n'en serais pas un ! Il y aura toi avec moi et si tout se passe bien, ils trouveront le moyen de dire que c'est uniquement grâce à toi.

- Je ne pense pas… il y a une autre chose qui ne change pas… les hommes sont toujours considérés comme les maîtres des lieux…

- Arrête, tout le monde sait très bien que chez nous, c'est maman qui décide.

- Tu as entendu ce que ta mère t'a dit tout à l'heure non ? « On verra quand ton père sera là… ».

- Mouai…

Ron se releva finalement, et le regard grave, il répliqua :

- De tout façon, c'est décidé… on va avoir une belle maison… et on s'en sortira très bien.

Hermione pouffa légèrement ce qui fit sortit Ron de sa soudaine torpeur. Il la fixa un instant et lui demanda, sourcils froncés :

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

- Ta faculté à faire tourner une décision du gouvernement comme étant tienne.

- Hum… Tu me promets que tu ne feras pas ça ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Me faire croire que j'ai pris la décision alors que c'est toi qui auras tout manigancé…

Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme se mit à rire, laissant ainsi son ami pantois. Il tenta d'avoir des explications à ce comportement :

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Oh rien… je me demandais juste quand… tu t'en serais rendu compte…

En un instant, un oreiller traversa la pièce et vînt finir sa course sur le visage rougi de Hermione. Cette dernière ne put reprendre son souffle que déjà les mains de son ami la torturaient par des chatouilles bien menées.

Essoufflés, se fut deux adolescents qui s'écartèrent gênés l'un de l'autre avant que Ron ne mette fin à cette gêne par un :

- Il ne faut plus qu'on me prenne pour un enfant…

- C'est bien parti Ron…

- Tu crois que y'aura une place pour mes posters de quidditch dans la chambre ?


	13. Chapter 13

La table avait été dressée comme un jour de fête. Mrs Weasley avait cette faculté-là, de faire de chaque repas un repas spécial. Pour elle, toute visite méritait sa touche d'originalité, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de celle de la meilleure amie de son fils… et qu'il n'y avait pas plus de quelques jours qui la séparaient de sa dernière visite.

Ron vint s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, regardant morose les autres chaises vides que laissait l'absence de ses frères. Décidemment, que le temps passait vite. Dans quelques jours, il allait lui aussi quitter cette demeure… heureux de trouver son indépendance, oui mais… Comment peut-on voir son enfance filer entre ses doigts de cette manière ? Plus que quelques jours et Ginny serait la seule enfant de la maison. En parlant de Ginny…

- M'man ?

Comme après chaque dispute, l'un et l'autre mettaient un point d'honneur à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais cette attitude ne dupait personne. Molly leva la tête du gigot qu'elle était en train de découper à coups de baguette et daigna jeter un coup d'œil à son fils qui poursuivit :

- Où est Ginny ?

- Ta sœur ne se joindra pas à nous pour le dîner… Je suppose qu'elle doit être en compagnie de Harry et si tu veux mon avis, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça… Harry travaille de trop.

Ron se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise et soupira plus que bruyamment. Mrs Weasley pourtant, ne releva qu'à peine son regard pour interpréter ce geste :

- Je lui ai dit que tu avais quelque chose à nous dire… mais apparemment, ça l'a dissuadée de se présenter…

- … va savoir pourquoi…

Ron n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prononcer cette phrase à voix haute, arrachant ainsi à une Hermione jusqu'alors silencieuse, un toussotement qui n'eut pas l'effet de l'apaiser.

Pour sûr que Mr Weasley aurait sans doute préféré retrouver sa maison dans un état plus euphorique que celui-ci mais, il tenta de sourire et embrassa Hermione, feignant d'être très heureux de la voir parmi eux.

Le repas commença dans un calme presque paralysant. Le moindre bruit de fourchette touchant l'assiette se répercutait en écho dans la cuisine qu'occupaient les deux couples. Personne ne semblait réellement prêt à affronter le sujet qui allait fâcher… préférant presque voir un troupeau de Hippogriffes débarquer dans leur maison.

Puis, le dessert vint, considéré normalement comme le moment propice pour ce genre de confidences, sauf que… la tension n'était toujours pas redescendue et Mr Weasley d'habitude si pacifiste ne put retenir la question qui brûlait ses lèvres. Se retournant vers son fils, il lui demanda entre deux cuillères de compote faite maison :

- Dois-je déduire de la tension qui règne ici que vous avez déjà parlé de cette chose que tu avais à nous annoncer ?

- Non…

- Bien…

Ce mot avait une intonation précise… celle que l'on donne à sa voix pour faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il a laissé passer la perche que l'on vient de lui tendre. Puis, reprenant une cuillère de compote, il se tourna cette fois vers sa femme et tenta dans un sourire :

- Elle est très bonne ta compote, Molly chérie.

- Merci Arthur…

Un sourire faussement dessiné sur son visage : c'en était trop pour le patriarche. A quoi bon faire celui qui passe un fabuleux moment en famille ? Personne n'était apte à le croire, à l'aider même.

Il regarda Hermione à travers ses lunettes baissées et la vit picoter doucement dans son assiette, sans jamais rien mener à sa bouche. Cette dernière sourit en voyant le regard d'Arthur peser sur elle et continua à jouer dans son assiette. Soupirant, Mr Weasley tenta l'ultime approche :

- Ca fait plaisir de t'avoir avec nous Hermione… dois-je en supposer que cette « nouvelle » a un rapport avec toi ?

On entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une cuillère rencontrant avec force le bois de la table. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ron et d'un coup de baguette, le père de ce dernier fit disparaître toutes les assiettes et le toisa sans sourciller.

- Bien, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller droit au but, non ?

- Eh j'avais pas fini !

- Qui va me dire ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison ? Molly ?

La concernée leva son regard et sembla prendre la question comme une aubaine de déverser ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :

- Il semblerait que ton fils fasse sa crise d'adolescence un peu en retard…

- Je ne l'aurais pas fait en retard si tu avais arrêté de me prendre pour un bébé, alors que j'ai passé la majorité depuis un petit moment.

- La majorité ne fait pas tout !

- Ca je m'en suis rendu compte 'Man ! Tu es de celles qui pensent qu'elle ne devrait pas être attribuée sans le consentement des parents !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Simplement, il est clair que certaines personnes ici, sont plus matures que d'autres !

- Tu sais quoi ! Demande à Percy de t'inventer une potion pour empêcher les enfants de grandir ! Tu veux tellement nous régir que ça serait une aubaine pour toi de pouvoir décider chaque année de quand sera notre anniversaire !

- Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère Ronald…

Mr Weasley n'avait en rien perdu du calme apparemment dont il faisait preuve. Une main sur celle de sa femme, il retenait comme il le pouvait sa colère. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle crise.

Hermione quant à elle, semblait totalement paralysée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Rares étaient les fois où elle avait vu Ron rentrer dans une telle colère, inexistantes étaient celles où elle l'avait vu parler ainsi à sa mère.

- 'scuse 'Man…

- Bien, souffla Mr Weasley. Maintenant que vous avez un tant soit peu repris vos esprits. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut aller droit au souaffle cette fois ?

Le « l'un d'entre vous » sembla viser Hermione, au vu du regard que lui posait Arthur. De toute manière, son fils ne semblait pas en état de s'exprimer.

- L'arrêté numéro dix-sept…

Cette simple phrase eut le même effet que le débarquement de détraqueur dans la cuisine : tous arrêtèrent de respirer, sachant pertinemment le fond de l'histoire. Pourtant, Hermione reprit en cherchant de sa main celle de Ron :

- Nous allons nous marier.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : L'excuse d'un cheveu

- Nous allons nous marier ! C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire ! Nous allons nous marier !

Le feu aux joues, Ron venait de transplaner aux côtés de sa future épouse, pile devant l'appartement de cette dernière. Ils venaient à l'instant de quitter le Terrier, laissant derrière eux une mère devenue muette et un père qui tentait de se résoudre à cette nouvelle : le ministère venait une fois de plus de mettre le nez dans les affaires de sa famille. Mais comment réfuter une loi mise en place par le milieu dans lequel on travaille ?

- Ron, je te rappelle que tu n'as pas fait mieux avec mes parents !

- Et bah justement ! Tu te rappelles la beuglante que tu m'as passé suite à ça !

- Je ne t'ai pas envoyé de beuglante…

- Rho… c'est une expression !

Le jeune homme continuait à fulminer, se pinçant les lèvres pour éviter d'exploser, il venait de se laisser tomber sur l'un des canapés du salon, dévisageant Hermione comme pour la mettre au défi de lui parler. Ce que bien sûr, elle ne fit pas. Au bout de longues minutes à la regarder feuilleter un bouquin qu'elle devait connaître par cœur, Ron ne tint plus et lâcha dans un grognement :

- C'est facile pour toi ! T'as pas à retourner chez eux avant la fin de la soirée…

Hermione releva la tête, et fermant son livre d'un geste sec, elle ne prit pas de gants pour lui répondre :

- C'est de ma faute sans doute ?

- Je… enfin… Oui !

- Tiens donc, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Tu peux me dire pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais très bien pourquoi !

- Oh oui… aussi bien que toi sans doute.

Ron s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil et se remit à mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait plus à disposition la moindre raison de se mettre en rage.

Une nouvelle fois, le silence se fit avant que la future Mrs Weasley ne prenne son courage à deux mains pour y mettre fin. D'une voix monocorde, elle lui dit :

- Et bien, ne retourne pas chez toi…

- Et j'irai où ? Tenir la chandelle entre Ginny et Harry ?

Hermione soupira, partagée entre l'envie de rire et celle contradictoire, de laisser tomber son approche. Finalement, elle céda :

- Tu es désespérant… tu le sais ça ?

- En sachant que ça fait au moins la mille et unième fois que je t'entends me le dire, je pense que oui.

- Alors pourquoi tu… et puis zut. Il y a un canapé ici, et je pense qu'il sera suffisant pour que tu puisses y passer la nuit.

Ron tourna un regard dédaigneux vers le fameux canapé sur lequel il était assis, comme cherchant une faille, histoire de ne pas la voir gagner aussi facilement. Et c'est ce qu'il fit :

- Ah oui et je dis quoi à ma mère pour expliquer mon absence…

- Tu as vraiment besoin de moi pour ça ?

- Non ! Mais si je ne la préviens pas, elle risque de s'inquiéter et de me tuer par la même occasion !

- C'est ta solution ?

- Non, c'est la tienne !

Hermione se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était si bien calée et porta la paume de ses mains sur ses yeux, comme pour mieux réaliser que non, elle ne rêvait pas.

- Bien sûr Ron, que tu dois la prévenir ! Tu peux… tu peux lui dire que tu restes ici car on n'a commencé à mettre en route les préparatifs du mariage et qu'on aimerait bien avancer un peu plus.

Ron se leva à son tour, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Bientôt, il déposa un vague baiser sur les joues de son amie, murmurant avant de disparaître :

- Je savais bien que tu trouverais !

Hermione posa ses doigts à l'endroit où les lèvres du jeune homme s'étaient posées quelques secondes auparavant, se remémorant la première fois où elle l'avait vu faire ça… une histoire de devoir où il lui avait administré un « j't'adore » qui lui avait fait monter le rouge aux joues. Voilà toute leur histoire… elle n'était sans doute aimée que pour ces choses futiles pour lesquelles il avait besoin d'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron était de retour, portant sur ses épaules le sac qui était celui qu'il utilisait à Poudlard.

- A quoi tu penses ?

Il laissa tomber son fardeau au pied d'une chaise et s'approcha de la jeune fille qui tenta de sourire en le voyant arriver.

- Alors 'Mione, à quoi tu penses ?

- A rien…

- Tu mens, tout le monde pense à quelque chose… enfin peut-être pas Crabbe et Goyle…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque du jeune homme. Il avait le chic pour la mettre dans une situation embarrassante. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle savait que tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux, c'était ce besoin de services… qui de surcroît, n'était pas réciproque… enfin…

- Et puis en plus, je vois bien que tu as le regard complètement ailleurs…

- C'est faux Ron… je lisais.

- Ah oui, et tu peux me dire ce que tu étais en train de lire…

- Je…

- Ah ah ! Tu vois ! Tu ne sais pas… parce que tu ne lisais pas…

Elle tenta comme elle le pouvait de reprendre son sérieux, bien qu'une envie de rire venait torturer ses lèvres et répondit :

- Non Ron, c'est juste que je ne suis pas certaine que tu comprendrais le moindre de ces mots.

Le sourire qui baignait le visage hâbleur de Ron s'éteignit en un instant. Une fausse alerte car au grand désarroi de cette dernière, il reprit le plus simplement du monde :

- Justement, d'habitude ça t'arrange… fais-moi une traduction !

- Ron…

- Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu tortillais ta mèche entre tes doigts comme ça ? Si vraiment tu étais concentrée sur ta lecture, elle serait placée derrière ton oreille… Je le sais, tu as toujours fait ça !

Cette fois, Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Comment avait-il pu remarquer un geste dont elle-même n'avait pas conscience ?

- Alors, tu me dis !

- Bon d'accord… tu as gagné…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : l'excuse d'une compréhension. **

- Alors, tu me dis !

- Bon d'accord… tu as gagné…

Hermione leva son regard vers le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas disposé à baisser le sien. A son grand désarroi, elle devait rapidement trouver une solution à son dilemme intérieur. Mais quel dilemme ? Il n'y en avait pas ! Elle ne lui dirait en aucun cas cette impression d'être un bouche trou à ses yeux… d'être celle qui est là, juste quand monsieur en avait besoin !

- Je… je ne crois pas qu'on y arrivera Ron…

- Arriver à quoi ?

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Par Merlin, quand se déciderait-il enfin à ne plus poser ce genre de questions ?

- A… être un vrai couple. Enfin ! On ne peut pas passer une heure dans la même pièce sans que l'un de nous ne hausse la voix ! On ne se supporte pas…

- Bien sûr qu'on se supporte…

La voix de Ron au contraire de celle de Hermione, se faisait plus que posée. Comme si ces mots ne le touchaient qu'à peine… Comme s'il avait en face de lui une Ginny qui faisait sa crise d'adolescente. En d'autres termes, Hermione avait l'impression d'être en face d'un mur qui ne faisait que lui renvoyer ses craintes au lieu de les apaiser. Et pourtant, lorsque Ron reprit, elle sut que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Ca fait même sept ans que ça dure… Je crois que si ce n'était pas le cas, l'un de nous serait mort de l'Avada Kedavra plus d'une fois, non ?

- Justement Ron ! On se supporte ! Et on ne devrait pas avoir à le faire…

- Hermione, tu recommences…

- Recommences à quoi ?

La jeune fille venait de grogner ces mots en se levant vivement, faisant tomber devant elle le livre, qui quelques secondes auparavant était encore paisiblement ouvert sur ses genoux. Ron la regarda en soupirant et tenta de la raisonner :

-Tu recommences à te contredire ! Comment tu veux que je te comprenne là ? Tu dis qu'on ne se supporte pas… puis que le problème c'est que justement on se supporte.

- Le terme de notion, ça te dit quelque chose ? On se supporte ! Oui, on se supporte ! Mais est-ce que tu crois que… que Harry et Ginny se supportent eux ?

- Bah la preuve que oui…

- Tu ne comprends pas Ron… Un autre exemple… est-ce que tes parents se supportent ?

- Hermione, t'es sûre que ça va ?

- Réponds à ma question, Ronald !

- Je… bah oui…

- Non Ron… Ils ne se supportent pas…

- Hein ? Ils vont se séparer ? Qui te l'a dit ? C'est papa ?

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Hermione soupira devant le manque de compréhension du jeune homme. Elle lui tourna le dos et porta ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, massant ses tempes du bout des doigts.

- Non Ron… ils ne vont pas se séparer ! Simplement… supporter… c'est… gênant… ça demande un effort… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui… tu parles d'une relation sans affrontements…

- Non… je… attends, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Une relation sans affrontements…

- C'est… exactement ça…

Hermione observa Ron comme s'il venait d'être touché par un sort de métamorphose. Le fait était que rares étaient les instants où il se montrait aussi attentif et compréhensif.

- Tu sais 'Mione, prends pas ça contre toi, mais ça serait bien triste si on était tous les deux pareils. A dire vrai, je ne pense pas que je me serais supporté alors… de là à te…

- C'est bon Ron… tu étais bien parti, arrête-toi là tu veux… Laisse moi savourer ce moment…

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas deux personnes qui se ressemblent… enfin… sauf peut-être Crabbe et Goyle…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as avec Crabbe et Goyle en ce moment ?

- Rien… Sérieusement… ça change quoi ? On a toujours été comme ça et ça fait sept ans que ça dure, non ?

- Ce que ça change ? Ce que ça change Ronald, c'est que cette fois on va devoir former un foyer… ce qui va impliquer d'autres personnes. Ce qui change Ronald, c'est que cette fois, nous ne sommes plus des adolescents et on ne pourra plus se faire la tête pendant des mois si quelque chose ne va pas… Ce qui change Ronald c'est qu'on va être liés l'un à l'autre pour le restant de notre vie.

La tension semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme, et pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait de peur peut-être d'aggraver ce qui semblait ne plus pouvoir l'être. Cette sensation d'impuissance mêler à l'envie tenace de mener à bien ses propres désirs devenait insupportable. Jusqu'à ce que :

- T'as raison Hermione… je ne sais pas plus que toi où ça va nous mener… comment est-ce que je pourrais le savoir ? Je suis incapable de dire ce que tu es pour moi… C'est con, hein ? Mais les images qui j'aime garder de toi, c'est ces instants de tous les jours que l'on a partagés… Sauf qu'on avait onze ans… tu étais… tu étais chiante. Oh oui, que tu étais chiante ! J'ai jamais eu envie de pétrifier une personne autant que toi… Mais je revenais toujours. Comme je revenais vers Ginny après nos disputes. Tu vois… c'était tout simple en fait… Tu étais Ginny… sauf que tu étais mon amie alors… alors finalement tu étais plus Harry… Harry avec des…

- … Ron, je t'interdis de prononcer la fin de ta phrase…

- … avec des prédispositions pour m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Ron n'eut que le temps de mettre son bras devant son visage avant de sentir le contact d'un journal le frappant de plein fouet. Le sourire aux lèvres, il découvrit qu'il en était de même pour Hermione et c'est apaisé qu'il reprit :

- Non, mais tu pensais à quoi là ?

- A ce que tu n'as pas vu avant que Krum m'invite pour les bals des trois sorciers…

- Ah oui… Vicky… mais lui, il ne voyait que ça chez toi… Alors que moi…

- Quoi toi ? Continue voyons…

- Je… enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que…T'es pas Harry… t'es pas Ginny… je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es. Mais je sais que je tuerais le premier qui ose te faire du mal. Ca j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre… enfin, le temps de recracher les limaces qui auraient dû appartenir à Malefoy… Encore, ça c'est Ginny qui m'en a fait la remarque. Tu vois… ça remonte… Et j'ai mis du temps à accepter le fait que je pouvais moi aussi te défendre sans que ça me donne mauvaise conscience.

- C'est contradictoire ce que tu dis…

- Oui je sais mais en même temps, ça fait quand même dix bonnes minutes que j'essaye de dire des trucs sensés. Tout ça pour te dire que quoi qu'il arrive, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que tu sois la plus heureuse.

- Tu… écoutes… je… suis touchée parce que tu viens de dire mais… soyons honnêtes, l'un comme l'autre, nous n'avons aucune idée de comment doit se comporter un couple…

Elle vit Ron se lever, la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches. Visiblement, elle avait touché le point sensible. Visiblement…

Car plus il se rapprochait, plus elle en doutait…

- Si 'Mione… je sais ça…

Sans qu'elle n'ait pu s'y attendre, elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme frôler les siennes et ainsi faire battre le sang dans ses tempes.

Mais déjà, il s'était éloigné et elle entendait désormais, crépiter l'eau de la douche.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : l'excuse d'un rendez-vous. **

Le vent faisait voler des feuilles aux teintes orangées devant les pieds de Ron. Ce dernier, renfrogné, donnait machinalement des coups de pied dans une capsule de bièraubeurre qui traînait au sol. Le mariage avançait à grands pas et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'il n'était pas réellement prêt à affronter sa nouvelle vie.

Le chemin de Traverse était totalement désert, chose peu étonnante depuis la recrudescence des meurtres ces derniers mois. Voldemort était bel et bien de retour, jusqu'au plus profond des hantises de chaque sorcier.

Mais ce jour-là, Ron était trop bien dans sa pseudo-solitude pour s'en plaindre. Il était seul, mais les regards pleins d'effroi, qu'il aurait à coup sûr croisés, ne pouvaient pas lui manquer.

Pourtant, il resta un instant à l'orée d'un pub. Le regard vide, plissant le nez sous les vapeurs d'alcool qui en émanaient, il hésita un long moment avant d'entrer finalement.

Encore un lieu bien désert… rien qu'un grand père qui tenait serré contre sa tête un képi qui devait sans doute protéger son crâne dégarni… rien qu'un grand père et la silhouette de son meilleur ami.

D'un pas assuré, il leva la main en signe de bonjour vers le serveur et s'installa à la table de Harry. Les yeux vers le sol, il cherchait comme démarrer la conversation sans qu'ils n'en viennent au sujet qui fâche…

- T'as vu ? Les canons de Chudley cherchent un nouvel attrapeur…

- Il ne pouvait en être autrement depuis que le leur s'est fait…

Ron baissa la tête, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution finalement… Harry était tombé sur le corps mortifié du jeune homme quelques semaines auparavant. Et même si ce genre d'affaires était habituel désormais, il ne semblait que jamais ils ne pourraient réellement s'habituer à ce genre de découverte.

- Je suis désolé vieux… je ne voulais pas remuer la baguette…

- C'est rien… Je crois qu'on peut parler de n'importe quoi et ça reviendra toujours vers ça.

Et le pire, se dit Ron, c'est qu'il avait sûrement raison. Il fut presque heureux de voir le serveur approcher avec leur non-commande dans les bras. Ils étaient tellement habitués à leur mercredi soir entre vieux amis que le maître des lieux connaissait leur désir comme sa cave.

Un diable d'émeraude entre les mains, Ron avait trouvé la manière de dévier le regard de son ami. Sauf que… celui-ci avait d'autres formules au bout de sa baguette.

- Quoique finalement, il y a bien un sujet…

Ron leva un regard dédaigneux et reniflant par tics, il chuchota après une longue gorgée de la substance verte et alcoolisée qu'il avait dans son verre :

- N'y pense même pas…

- Ah… le sujet qui fâche…

- Il n'y a pas de sujet qui fâche. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas parler de Vol… tu-sais-qui…

- Oh… vous en êtes déjà à vous donner des surnoms ? Tu aurais pu choisir mieux quand même, je crois que…

- Tu veux parler du mariage, ça va j'ai compris. Mais s'il y a mariage, c'est à cause de…

- En es-tu sûr ?

- Sérieusement Harry… tu n'es pas drôle.

En une gorgée, le verre du futur mari fut vidé tandis que sa main se tendait pour en commander un second.

- Je suis ton témoin Ron… je te rappelle que…

- Que c'est ton devoir… je le sais bien, mais là je crois que tu cherches plutôt à jouer l'ami très chiant…

- Allez, j'avoue… mais tu pourrais jouer avec moi…

Un coup d'œil en biais et il sut que sa blague n'était pas la bienvenue. Après une longue plage de silence, il se décida enfin à dire le fond de sa pensée.

- Tu sais Ron… je crois que ça m'aurait rendu malade de la voir mariée à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ron détourna sa tête en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Puis baissant son visage vers ses poings fermés, il grogna :

- Pas si je ne suis pas celui qu'il lui faut. J'ai beau faire tout ce que je peux, je ne suis pas celui qui la rendra heureuse. Enfin, tu le vois bien Harry ! Il ne s'est pas passé une semaine sans qu'on se dispute !

- Tu la connais mieux que quiconque…

- C'est faux. Je ne la connais pas ! Je ne sais pas qui elle est. Et pour preuve, je suis toujours en train de réfléchir à ce que je peux dire ou pas au risque de la fâcher. Si je la connaissais réellement, je ne le ferais pas !

- Tu sais bien plus sur sa vie que…

- Non ! Je ne sais rien d'elle ! Je sais juste comment la mettre en colère le plus rapidement possible !

- … c'est déjà un bon début…

- Regarde, elle m'avait fait promettre de ne pas mettre les pieds dans la maison avant le mariage et…

Harry recracha la substance qu'il s'apprêtait à faire glisser dans sa gorge. Puis, ne pouvant réfréner un rire, il dit :

- Je le savais !

- Qu'est-ce que tu savais ?

- Que tu ne pourrais pas attendre d'être marié pour lui donner une raison de divorcer !

- Sérieusement Harry… je sais qu'elle va me tuer, mais j'ai mes raisons ! Je suis passé devant la dernière fois et… j'ai vu ces mecs embarquer les meubles à coup de baguette. Et tu les aurais vus comme ils jetaient ses livres… Je me suis dis que… qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu rentrer le soir du mariage et voir tout ce bazar…

- Tu ne changeras jamais… a part ça tu ne peux pas la rendre heureuse… et tu te comportes comme ça ?

- Ca c'était normal, ça doit être le plus beau jour de sa vie, non ? Et si elle doit avoir que ça…

- …

- Et arrête de rire ! Bon c'est vrai que je me comporte bizarrement… des fois…

- Intéressant… tu m'expliques ?

- Disons que la dernière fois j'ai… on a… laisse tomber…

- Je ne laisse rien tomber… t'en as déjà trop dit ! Vous avez quoi ?

- Bah… ce que fait un couple quoi…

- Et avant le mariage ? T'as pas honte !

L'éclat de rire dans la voix de Harry ne fut guère perçu par Ron qui continuait à faire tourner sa boisson d'un mouvement du poignet…

- C'était pas un vrai… juste frôlé ses lèvres… et je ne sais pas pourquoi… j'avais envie… sans doute…

- Sans doute.


	17. Chapter 17

_Aller, on dit merci à Wiwi! J'ai encore un chapitre derrière non corrigé mais bon, ça ne sera pas pour dans longtemps..._

**Chapitre 17 : l'excuse d'une pastille. **

- Vieux, ça va ?

Harry s'approcha du corps inerte qui était allongé sur le couvre-lit des Canons de Chudley. Puis, levant les yeux au ciel devant l'inactivité du futur marié, il s'assit finalement à ses pieds, tapotant maladroitement l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se redressa alors, les mains de chaque côté de ses genoux et le regard tourné vers le sol.

Il avait le visage plus pâle que jamais et il n'aurait pas été étonnant que les jumeaux lui aient fait avaler une pastille à gerbe… a vrai dire, si aujourd'hui 20 octobre n'avait pas été le jour du mariage de ses meilleurs amis, Harry se serait sans doute posé la question.

- J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir mangé un de ses gâteaux de Hagrid… J'ai le cœur dans les talons et j'ai envie de… vomir.

- Ca va passer…

- Non, ça ne passera pas ! Ca va durer toute ma vie… tout le temps… tout le temps avec elle… je me suis fait empoisonner.

- Euh… je ne vois pas le rapport…

Ron dévisagea son meilleur ami un instant, et approchant son visage du sien, il dit en articulant le plus possible :

- Donne-moi un bézoard ou tu auras ma mort sur ta conscience.

- Tu n'es pas empoisonné Ron… juste… nerveux… comme tout futur marié.

Ron renifla bruyamment, et se raclant la gorge, il tenta de dire d'une voix sereine :

- Redis-moi encore ça et je crois que je vais réellement vomir…

- Vomir ? Mais ça va pas !

Ron sursauta en voyant arriver Molly Weasley endimanchée dans une robe purement moldue à cela près qu'elle semblait démodée de quelques décennies.

- Je t'interdis de salir ton costume, Ronald ! J'aurais tout vu… non mais vraiment…

Il la regarda, interdit, s'avancer vers lui et s'arrêter à quelques centimètres, les mains sur la bouche et les larmes aux yeux. Fou comme il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Voilà qu'elle était à deux doigts de l'étriper et là, elle pleurait comme une enfant.

- Mon petit Roninouchet va se marier… mon bébé…

- M'man… je t'avais prévenu…

- Oh Ron…

Voyant son meilleur ami s'étouffer sous l'étreinte de sa mère, Harry préféra prendre la poudre d'escampette après avoir glissé une pastille blanche dans le creux de la main du futur marié. Il mima un vague « bézoard » et disparut de la pièce comme il était venu.

Le Terrier n'avait jamais été autant en effervescence que ce jour-là. Aux quatre coins de la maison se trouvaient des membres de la famille Weasley. Tous avaient répondu présent à l'annonce du jeune homme, tous attendaient l'arrivée de l'escorte ministérielle pour se rendre dans cet endroit moldu et mettre leur baguette en lieu sûr.

En effet, mariage mixte voulait dire présence de moldus et surtout, interdiction de toute présence magique. Cela n'arrangeait en rien la peur tenace d'une présence mangemortesque dans les parages. Ils avaient donc désigné une brigade qui avait pour rôle, d'assurer la sécurité des deux familles.

Harry traversa les couloirs, tête baissée et se dirigea finalement vers la chambre de Ginny, il espérait que là au moins, il y serait à sa place.

Rien ici n'avait réellement changé, mis à part la présence de cartons au sol, cette chambre restait la même. Mais là, Harry en resta stupéfait, devant le miroir, se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux roux relevés sur la nuque, laissant apparaître le léger décolleté de sa robe au dégradé de bleus.

Puis, le jeune homme croisa le regard de sa dulcinée dans le miroir et s'approcha finalement, entoura sa taille de ses bras et calant sa tête contre la sienne. Finalement, à se regarder comme ça dans la glace, il avait l'impression d'avoir remis la main sur le miroir du risèd. Il était heureux.

- Il n'est pas encore mort ?

- Qui ça ?

- Mon frère… j'ai vu maman monter dans sa chambre. Je suppose que sa cravate ne devait pas être assez droite ou son gilet mal boutonné. Mais faut avouer que les moldus ont des goûts spécifiques pour les vêtements de mariage…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant la tête qu'avait fait Ron en s'apercevant que non seulement, il aurait à porter un de ses pantalons qui grattent mais également un gilet sous sa veste. Et encore… c'était sans parler du mal qu'il avait eu pour piquer la perle sur le nœud de sa cravate.

- Mais ces habits moldus vous vont très bien, ma chère…

Ginny nicha un peu plus sa tête, observant du même œil la silhouette de son fiancé. Elle imaginait déjà, qu'un jour elle serait celle qui passerait devant celui qu'ils appelaient, aller savoir pourquoi, le « mère ».

Puis, se détachant presque à contrecœur, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et dit :

- Je vais peut-être passer le voir avant le grand moment… histoire de rire un peu…

- T'es pas très gentille là…

- C'est toi qui es apparu ici les yeux rieurs. Je te rappelle…

Harry soupira pour noyer le sourire qui commençait à apparaître sur ses lèvres et suivit Ginny jusque dans la chambre du jeune marié. Le regard toujours aussi livide, ce dernier sourit en les voyant s'approcher et dit à Harry :

- Tu vois, je vais mieux, c'est ce qu'il me fallait, je le savais !

- Te fallait quoi ? Demanda Ginny.

- Ca, répondit Ron en ouvrant grand la bouche et laissant apparaître une pastille blanche.

Ginny hocha les épaules et enlaçant son frère pour la énième fois sans prendre garde aux grimaces de ce dernier, elle annonça qu'il était temps pour elle de rendre visite à Hermione.

- Ron… on se revoit tout à l'heure… Harry, poursuivit-elle en se retournant vers le jeune homme. T'aurais encore ces bonbons à la menthe que je t'ai passé tout à l'heure et qui bizarrement se retrouvent dans la bouche de mon frère ?

Ron sursauta et dévisageant son meilleur ami, il sentit monter en lui une nouvelle vague de panique et ne put que dire :

- Si je meurs…

- J'aurais la garde de tes enfants, oui je sais.


	18. Chapter 18

_Je ne suis plus certaine de l'avoir fait alors voilà, je vous présente celle qui en plus de se casser la tête à corriger une fic pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne connait pas, a la gentillesse de passer plusieurs minutes à délirer avec moi sur la nature de deux personnages que vous n'allez pas tarder à voir apparaître. Merci Ezilda pour le bon boulot que tu me fais de manière rapide de surcroît._

**Chapitre 18 : L'excuse pour voir triple. **

- Tu crois qu'elle est assez droite, là ?

- Ron si tu veux mon avis, à force de tirer dessus, tu vas finir par t'étrangler.

- C'est peut-être la solution.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel face à la facétie dont faisait encore preuve son meilleur ami. Ne changerait-il vraiment jamais ? Même à quelques minutes de son mariage ?

- Tu crois qu'elle va crier, si je tremble en lui prenant la main ?

- A vrai dire, je suis persuadé qu'elle est dans le même état que toi… Mais tu viens de parler de lui prendre la main ou je rêve ?

- J'ai une tête à vouloir rire là ? Elle m'a fait promettre de me comporter comme un vrai marié… pour pas que sa famille moldue se rende compte de la supercherie. Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir y aller.

Ron avait gardé les yeux posés sur le réveil, qui lévitait bizarrement à côté de son lit. Comme défiant les aiguilles ensorcelées d'accélérer la cadence.

- Tu as encore cinq minutes…

- Oui, mais le temps de faire le chemin…

- On transplane Ron. Alors, à moins que tu ne perdes un doigt en route…

- … c'est une…

- N'y pense même pas !

Ron haussa les épaules et continua de regarder le fameux réveil, suivant avec ces paupières la cadence de la trotteuse.

- Tu veux m'expliquer un truc, Harry ?

- Mmh…

- Pourquoi on doit mettre une bague pour se marier ?

- Euh… à vrai dire, je ne me suis jamais posé la question… peut-être pour permettre aux célibataires de savoir qui est libre en un seul coup d'œil.

- Ah…

- Je plaisante… et toi, tu veux me dire pourquoi ton réveil lévite comme ça, dans les airs ?

Sans dévier son regard du fameux réveil, Ron porta sa main à l'arrière de sa tête et commença son explication sur un ton de grand débat :

- Et bien, il paraît que je suis dur à réveiller alors Fred et George ont eu la bonté de m'offrir celui-là, l'été dernier. Il ne sonne pas… il vient frapper la tête de son propriétaire.

- Ah…

- Je plaisante… je ne sais pas pourquoi il lévite. Il est l'heure, là ?

- Je crois… que oui. Ron… je voulais te dire que -Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement gêné- enfin je suis content… pour vous.

Ron sembla hocher la tête dans le vide, l'esprit totalement ailleurs, les yeux toujours portaient sur le réveil. Puis, se retournant dans un geste vif, il fixa le sol et répondit d'une voix grave :

- Merci.

Et comme d'un commun accord, ils disparurent tous les deux dans un craquement sonore, apparaissant quelques secondes plus tard dans une salle aux murs blancs, où Arthur Weasley les attendait visiblement anxieux.

- Ah vous voilà… Vous êtes en retard.

Ron jeta un regard assassin à son ami et déposant la baguette dans la main tendue de son père, il s'avança vers la fenêtre fermée qui couvrait à peine les murmures de la foule qui se tenait en bas.

- Bien… je vous rappelle qu'à partir de maintenant, il n'est plus question de magie.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la voix d'Arthur. Un étrange mélange de stress, de fierté mais également cette intonation que prenne la voix des enfants, quand ils s'apprêtent à rentrer dans une fête foraine.

- Vous étiez ici depuis le départ… Hermione est à l'étage d'en dessous. Comme vous l'avez choisi, vous allez d'abord vous rendre à la mer « i ».

- Il y a la mer à côté ? Demanda Ron en scrutant l'horizon.

- Il paraît que oui, répondit Arthur. Mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi ils l'ont appelé « i ».

- Euh, si je peux me permettre, tenta Harry, la mairie est l'endroit ou les mariages sont traditionnellement célébrés chez les moldus. C'est… une sorte de maison attachée à chaque ville et village. Là où travaille le maire.

- Je croyais que c'était à l'église que… commença Ron.

- Aussi, reprit Harry. Mais pas chez tous les moldus. La mairie, c'est le passage obligatoire. L'église c'est, si je peux dire un bonus.

- Donc je me marie deux fois ? Comme si une, c'était pas suffisant…

- Trois… essaya de dire Harry, avant de se faire arrêter par le regard assassin de son ami.

Dehors, les personnes commençaient à rentrer dans un bâtiment aux vieilles pierres et surmonté d'un drapeau portant l'écusson du village de Stratford-Upon-Avon. Derrière Ron, Harry se mettait au courant des dispositifs de sécurité.

- C'est pas un peu trop connu comme village, pour un mariage ?

- Ce que je me disais aussi, mais Hermione voulait que ce soit ici…

- Pourquoi ? Personne de sa famille n'habite ici, non ?

- Mais apparemment, un écrivain célèbre est venu au monde là…D'ailleurs ça nous arrange. Il y a un congrès à quelques mètres de là. Personne ne viendra s'inquiéter du tapage.

- Et pour le repas ?

- Place incartable sauf pour les moldus de la famille de Hermione. Des aurors ont été postés à chaque grande entrée du village… Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Il n'y aura pas de problème.

- L'église ?

- Holy Trinity Church… tu la vois d'ici…

En effet, au delà de la fenêtre, un cloché dominait l'horizon. Tout était désormais prêt et lorsqu'on lui rappela que Hermione attendait son arrivée à l'église pour faire la sienne, Ron avait presque retrouvé son teint naturel et sa démarche décontractée.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Mon cadeau d'halloween alors que je déteste cette fête. Vous demandiez plus de Hermione? En voilà! Bonne lecture et merci d'être encore là à me supporter ;op_**

**Chapitre 19 : L'excuse blanche **

Qui n'a jamais eu cette impression que le temps lui échappait, comme du sable à travers une main fermée. Plus on s'efforce à vouloir le garder, plus il prend plaisir à s'écouler rapidement. Hermione en ce jour du 20 octobre, était dans cet état d'esprit.

Le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, elle tentait à grand-peine de vider son esprit. Oui mais voilà, qui aurait l'audace de se croire capable d'oublier un tel évènement ? Le mariage, toutes les jeunes filles en rêvent. Ou presque. Dans sa tête à elle, elle allait finir ses études à Poudlard, entreprendre une autre filière, trouver un emploi et épouser le seul et unique homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais aimé. Oui mais voilà, à tout juste dix-huit ans, elle allait devenir Mrs Hermione Weasley. Epousant en même temps que son meilleur ami, une famille de sorciers vieille de plusieurs milliers d'années.

Soudainement, ses ongles entrèrent en contact avec la paume de sa main, ses sourcils se fronçant dans une mimique qui aurait pu paraître drôle dans une autre situation. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle prétendre à ça ? Elle s'était réjouie de rejoindre le monde des sorciers… Oui mais.

Elle frissonna à peine lorsqu'une main frôla ses cheveux si bizarrement disciplinés. Voilà maintenant une bonne matinée que le monde tournait autour d'elle, du maquillage à la coiffure, passant par l'habillement, elle n'avait pas eu une seconde à elle pour décider… simplement décider… avoir le choix, celui qu'elle n'avait pas eu jusqu'alors.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Bien sûr qu'elle avait eu le choix ! La proposition que lui avait faite cet homme tenait la route après tout ? Oui mais voilà, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à trahir ses meilleurs amis. Un bien contre un mal, elle qui à dix-huit n'avait guère eu de relations amoureuses, était désormais sûre de ne pas rester vieille fille. Et puis c'était Ron… il n'était pas si… mal. Attentif comme il le pouvait… fier… courageux… et il faut l'avouer, sacrément bien foutu.

Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de penser. Et machinalement, elle secoua la tête comme pour faire sortir cette idée plus que honteuse.

- Hermione, cesse de bouger comme ça ! Je n'arrive pas à remettre cette fleur.

- Excuse-moi Ginny. Aïee !

- Faut bien que ça tienne ! Voilà…

Hermione hocha la tête et se leva, prenant garde de ne pas raccrocher sa robe au passage. La démarche hésitante, elle se rapprocha d'un miroir qui se trouvait aux abords, tremblant devant la vision qu'il lui renvoyait d'elle.

Des cheveux relevés, parsemés de fleurs blanches ; une robe parfaitement blanche et droite, s'évasant sur le bas pour laisser une vaste traîne.

- Il te manque plus que…

La future mariée tourna son visage et vit apparaître devant elle un bouquet de roses rouges, parsemé ça et là de quelques perles blanches.

Alors voilà, elle y était… et son soi-disant courage commençait déjà à lui faire faux-bond.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi peu bavarde.

- Ginny, rappelle-moi cette phrase le jour de ton mariage… Merlin que ça fait bizarre de dire ça…

- Si ça peut te rassurer, il y en a un à l'étage du dessus qui est dans le même état que toi.

Hermione fit volte-face, posant son bouquet sur la table. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier… lui avait-elle dit qu'il ne devait surtout pas faire d'allusions à la magie en face de ses tantes ? Lui avait-elle demandé de le prendre par la main ? D'acquiescer le fait qu'il n'avait jamais fait de prison ? Qu'il avait décroché son diplôme ? Qu'il n'avait eu ni femme ni enfants avant elle ?

- Bizarrement, ça ne me rassure pas ! Tu sais comme il est maladroit, imagine s'il est nerveux en plus… enfin s'il devient aussi muet…

- Ah non… chez lui le stress se traduit…

- Je dois le voir !

Trop absorbée par cette vision d'horreur, Hermione ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir et laisser apparaître sa mère, mouchoir sous les yeux.

- Voyons ma chérie ! Tu sais que ça porte malheur. Et puis, tu n'as plus que quelques minutes à attendre !

Une nouvelle fois, la jeune fille se retourna vivement, comme montée sur ressort. Fou ce que le manque de sommeil lui donnait des forces aujourd'hui.

Mais cette fois encore, elle déchanta bien vite. Elle qui à ce moment-là aurait tant eu besoin du réconfort de sa mère, la voyait prendre ses distances à cause d'une robe qui ne devait surtout pas être froissée. Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'était en train de vivre sa fille ? Bien sûr que non… elle l'aurait presque oublié.

- Je vois que tout va bien… Je… vais aller les prévenir. Ton père viendra te chercher dès que ton… dès que ton mari sera dans la mairie. Il ne s'agirait pas que tu le croises avant.

Hermione tenta de rendre le sourire à sa mère, mais aller savoir pourquoi le stress fige les muscles à ce point-là…

- Tu es tellement jolie… Tes tantes ont hâte de te voir…

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et attendit de voir disparaître sa mère pour lever les yeux au ciel, totalement dépitée.

- Tes tantes ? Demanda Ginny.

- Promets-moi de les écarter de Ron le plus possible.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ce sont des… des pies, des vipères, des commères, tout ce que tu veux. La moindre phrase sortant de la bouche de Ron pourrait être mal interprétée et donner suite à des rumeurs plus sordides les unes que les autres…

- Pourquoi tu les as invitées ?

- C'est ma famille Ginny…

- Je vois… et comment je les reconnais ?

- Facile, elles sont toujours toutes les deux, parlant à voix basse dans leur coin et critiquant tous ceux qui les approchent à moins de dix mètres.

Dehors, le son d'une cloche se fit entendre, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes filles. Ginny devait désormais rejoindre son frère et lui annoncer qu'il était temps de sortir. Une dernière fois, elle regarda Hermione qui lui prit les mains et murmura :

- Je t'en prie, éloigne-les de Ron… S'il entend leurs commentaires pendant la cérémonie, il risque de perdre ses moyens.

- Je… compte sur moi.

- Si tu ne les vois pas, demande tante Adélaïde et tante Agathe… Tout le monde les connaît.

Ginny acquiesça, lâchant les mains d'Hermione et déposant un baiser sur sa joue. En prenant garde de ne pas toucher sa robe, elle sortit de la pièce, croisant au passage Mr Granger, venue là pour amener sa fille jusqu'à son futur mari.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Moi je dis je suis trop gentille... Comment ça vous n'êtes pas d'accord?! Oui bon, je sais, vous attendez le mariage... Aller, profitez car je me permets de vous rappeler que j'ai une belle réputation de sadique derrière moi!_**

**_Et Vive Agathe et Adélaïde!_**

**Chapitre 20 : L'excuse d'Agathe et Adélaïde**

Ginny entra en trombe dans la pièce qu'occupaient son frère et Harry. Non seulement ils étaient en retard mais en plus de ça, elle devait s'occuper d'un autre problème nommé Adélaïde et Agathe.

Sursautant en voyant la porte s'ouvrir si vivement, Ron dut se raccrocher à la table, portant sa main à son cœur et tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

Harry quant à lui, semblait encore hésiter entre l'envie de rire et celle plus sage de faire celui qui n'avait rien dit. Finalement, il coupa la poire en deux, et dans un sourire, tapa vaillamment le dos de son meilleur ami, tout en demandant à la sœur de ce dernier :

- Je suppose qu'il est l'heure ?

- Hein ? Euh… oui. Oui, il est l'heure. Par pitié Harry, cesse de le frapper comme ça, il va finir par se taper la tête le long de la table.

- Et bien, ça lui donnera un peu de couleur.

Ron se redressa, secouant sa tête négativement dans un regard noir. Ce genre de blagues était loin de le faire rire dans cette situation.

D'un geste nonchalant, il enfila sa veste sans que Ginny n'ait le courage d'aller remettre son col. Puis, le marié quitta la pièce, se retournant une dernière fois comme pour prier l'endroit de le retenir de force. Se faisant à l'idée qu'il n'y avait plus rien qui le retenait ici, il expira bruyamment, et entreprit de descendre les quelques marches, jetant un coup d'œil à la porte close d'Hermione.

Derrière, Harry avait déposé une main sur le dos de Ginny, luttant contre l'envie de lui prendre le bras. Il ne devait plus se laisser aller à ce genre de démonstration. Pas en public…

Pourtant, il ne put que remarquer la mine grave de la jeune femme et tenta de la comprendre :

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, non plus ?

- Je… excuse-moi ?

- C'est un mariage… puis tu l'aimes bien Hermione, non ? Alors pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

- C'est fou ce que les hommes sont doués pour déduire ce genre de chose…

- Merci… c'est une habitude, tu sais…

- Je plaisantais Harry –Ginny baissa la voix- Tante Agathe et tante Adélaïde, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Non…

- Ecoute-moi… ce sont les tantes moldues de Hermione… De vieilles mégères apparemment. Et je lui ai promis de mettre tout en œuvre pour les éloigner de Ron. Tout au moins pendant le temps que durerait la cérémonie.

Harry resta silencieux, un sourire figé suspendu aux lèvres. Un sourire qui eut le don d'exaspérer la benjamine des Weasley.

- Arrête ça, Harry !

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle ! Tu m'aides, oui ou non ?

- T'aider ? Mais je ne sais même pas qui elles sont ! Je ne saurais même pas différencier les membres de sa famille et les tiens !

- J'ignorais que tu étais daltonien… Si je te les montre, ça va ?

- Je… oui… mais pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ?

- Parce que je n'ai aucune idée du « comment approcher des personnes moldues de ce genre-là », et surtout parce que secrètement, je sais que tu es dingue de moi et que tu serais capable de tout pour me rendre heureuse.

- Comme tu le dis si bien, c'est secret donc tu n'es pas censée l'utiliser…

Le couple continua à avancer, lançant des bonjours aux personnes qui attendaient encore dehors et escortant Ron jusque la porte.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent :

- Un roux en plus… ma chère Laïde, je me doutais bien que cette gamine avait quelque chose de bizarre.

Harry vit la bouche de Ginny s'ouvrir, puis se refermer et finalement, ses mains se crisper. En un instant, il l'empêcha de faire demi-tour et tenta de sourire en lui disant :

- Et bien, je crois que nous les avons trouvés. Va rejoindre Ron, je m'occupe d'elles.

Et en effet, il fit demi-tour, essayant d'accrocher un sourire le moins faussé du monde et s'avança vers les deux vieilles femmes qui étaient assises sur un banc.

- Bonjour Mesdames. Je suis Harry Potter, témoin du marié. Puis-je vous proposer de rejoindre la salle ?

Etrangement, les deux dames se ressemblaient presque comme deux gouttes d'eau. Des cheveux gris coiffés dans un chignon serré à la McGonnagall, de petits yeux surmontés de lunettes, un foulard déposé sur leurs épaules et surmontant une robe aux couleurs fades et une canne dans leur main droite.

La première se tourna vers son amie, se comportant de la même manière que si Harry n'avait pas fait son apparition.

- Vois-tu Agathe, de notre temps, nous faisions rentrer les personnes âgées bien avant, pour être sûr qu'ils aient une place assise. On ne les laissait pas pourrir sur un banc public.

- Mais que croyais-tu ? Nous sommes au mariage de Hermione Grangé.

- Granger… reprit Harry en s'attirant enfin le regard des deux aïeules. Hermione Granger.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, lança sèchement la dénommée Adélaïde. De toute façon, ça n'a plus son importance… d'ici quelques minutes elle aura pris le nom de famille de ce…

- … dans ce cas veuillez m'excuser, la coupa Harry avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'insulter une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami. Si vous aviez l'obligeance de me suivre, je suis certain que je vous trouverai un fauteuil bien confortable pour que vous puissiez suivre la cérémonie.

- Pas trop près du maire, mon enfant… Ce genre de cérémonie est d'un barbant.

Harry se retint de lui dire que justement, ça l'arrangeait. Et tendant le bras vers la porte d'entrée, il leur fit signe d'entrer.

- Dites-moi, mon garçon… lui demanda Agathe d'une voix soudainement mielleuse. Vous ne nous avez pas dit de quel côté vous étiez.

- Je suis un ami des mariés.

- Oui mais plutôt du quel ?

- Des deux, madame.

- Oh je vous en prie, appelez-moi tante Agathe. Des deux, je suis d'accord mais plus de Hermione ou de l'autre.

- L'autre s'appelle Ron…

- … Ron, quel drôle de prénom…

- … et je suis l'ami des deux personnes.

Harry fut presque soulagé de les voir s'asseoir au fond de la salle, maugréant contre la chaleur étouffante qu'il faisait dans la pièce.

Non sans un soulagement, il les laissa là, se rapprochant de Ron qui attendait debout devant le bureau du maire, baissant la tête pour fuir les regards.

- Ca va aller, vieux ?

- Mis à part le fait que je n'ai pas encore pu voir MA famille, que je ne reconnais pas les trois quarts des gens ici, Weasley compris. Le fait que tout le monde me regarde comme s'il y avait un risque que je me transforme en chauve-souris d'une minute à l'autre et également le fait que ce fichu pantalon me gratte. Je suis rassuré de me dire que ça aurait pu être pire.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose…

- Je doute que tu puisses m'aider, Harry… à moins que tu ne décides de l'épouser à ma place.

- Je suis certain que tu te sentirais encore plus mal si c'était le cas.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Rhalala, pourquoi suis-je aussi gentille avec vous? Non, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite! Quand vous allez voir le chapitre qui va suivre, vous allez vouloir ma mort. Hein Ezilda? Mais dis leur que je suis une gentille fille! Bref, trêve de plaisanterie. En attendant vos beuglantes, je vous fais plaisir avec ce que vous attendiez tant. Bonne lecture et merci d'être encore et toujours là au bout de 21 chapitres._**

**Chapitre 21 : L'excuse d'un oui**

Soudainement, le silence se fit et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée de la vaste pièce. Toutes les têtes… sauf une. Harry dut donner une légère tape sur l'épaule du futur marié, pour que ce dernier se retourne et regarde enfin s'approcher celle qui allait devenir sa femme.

Rapidement, il fut submergé par des sentiments plus contradictoires les uns que les autres… il n'osait la regarder avec cette flamme qui soudainement jaillissait dans ses yeux. Cette flamme qui était digne d'un sentiment amoureux porté d'un homme à sa future femme, elle était tout simplement belle. Oui mais voilà, cette femme, c'était avant tout Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de la déshabiller ainsi du regard ?

Alors ses yeux tombèrent au sol et sa tête se baissa tandis que la jeune femme, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, tentait de ne rien regarder d'autre que l'homme en costume noir qui allait rendre effectifs ses vœux de mariage.

Un froissement, un souffle irrégulier et il sut qu'elle était là, à côté de lui. Comme un enfant pris sur le fait, il n'avait toujours pas relevé son visage, sentant ses mains se contracter et ses joues rougirent un peu plus de minute en minute. La prise de parole de monsieur le maire se transforma alors en une étrange délivrance.

- Veuillez prendre place… ne soyez pas timides…

Quelle témérité le poussa à tourner la tête ? Il n'en sut rien mais à ce moment-là, il fut presque heureux de voir ses jumeaux de frères jouer les majordomes, tendant leur bras vers les nombreuses chaises vides et mimant parfaitement les accueils dignes des plus grandes réceptions. Pourquoi les invités s'étaient-ils amassés au fond ? Sans doute pour cette raison qui faisait que Ron aurait voulu être à leur côté.

Se pinçant les lèvres pour éviter de trop rire, il tourna de nouveau sa tête vers l'avant et croisa le même sourire sur le visage d'Hermione. Un sourire… un regard et une soudaine complicité qui prit cette consistance gênante. L'un et l'autre arrêtèrent de rire et reporta son attention sur le maître de cérémonie.

- Bien, je pense que nous pouvons commencer.

Ron tenta de rendre son sourire à cet homme, qui devait croire à ce moment même faire le plus beau métier du monde. Oui mais voilà, quand ça ne veut pas, ça ne veut pas. Et il espéra que Hermione s'en était mieux sortie que lui, sans toutefois trouver le courage de le vérifier par lui-même.

Ce qui se passa par la suite, Ron n'en sut fichtrement rien. Comme dans un mauvais scénario, il entendit prononcer les mots du droit constitutionnel et un énoncé de textes plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Hermione l'avait prévenu, les mariages moldus ont cette particularité de mêler avec force les arguments de la justice. Mais dans tous les cas, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Il allait lui dire oui, quoique le maire puisse bien lui raconter pour le mettre en garde.

- Bien nous allons maintenant passer à l'échange des vœux. Les témoins, rapprochez-vous s'il vous plaît.

Harry vint prendre place à la gauche de Ron, suivi par Bill. De l'autre côté de la mariée, Ginny en avait fait de même, accompagnée par une cousine d'Hermione.

- Aujourd'hui dimanche 20 octobre 1998, a lieu l'union matrimoniale de Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley gardien de la paix…

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil vers Harry, espérant que ce dernier lui explique ce qui semblait être une mauvaise blague. Lui gardien de la paix ? Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était.

- … né le 1er mars 1980, fils de Mr Arthur Weasley, employé de bureau et de Madame Molly Weasley, mère au foyer ; avec Melle Hermione Jane Granger employée de mairie, née le 19 septembre 1979, fille de Mr Andrew Granger, dentiste et de Mrs Jane Granger, dentiste également ; devant les témoins : Mr Harry James Potter gardien de la paix, Mr Bill Weasley banquier, Mlle Ginevra Weasley étudiante et Mlle Emily Louise Granger professeur des écoles.

Alors voilà, c'était parti… d'ici quelques secondes il serait lié à vie à sa meilleure amie, via une simple phrase. Instinctivement, et sans doute pour se rendre compte que tout cela était bien vrai, sa main glissa sur le côté et agrippa celle d'Hermione.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Hermione Jane Granger ici présente ? Promettez-vous loyauté, confiance, et protection à son égard dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments?

Cette question sembla résonner dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Bien sûr qu'il la protégerait… bien sûr qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse. Ca, il l'avait décidé au moment même où il avait accepté le fait qu'elle faisait bel et bien partie de sa vie.

Alors, d'une voix pâteuse, levant enfin le regard, il dit avec la plus grande conviction :

- Oui.

- Hermione Jane Granger, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Ronald Bilius Weasley ici présent ? Promettez-vous toute la loyauté et la confiance nécessaire à l'épanouissement des personnes qui constitueront votre futur foyer ?

Voilà bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait son avis… tout cela semblait tellement faux et pourtant… un simple mot… un simple mot et comme venait si subtilement de le dévoiler le maire, elle aurait à sa charge un mari et de futurs enfants. Voilà ce qu'on attendait d'elle, l'employée de mairie.

Pourtant, tous les doutes qu'elle avait pu avoir jusque là, s'étaient dissipés en même temps que Ron avait prononcé ce même mot avec tant de confiance en lui et sans aucun tremblement. Elle le savait, car sa main tenait toujours fermement la sienne.

Elle prit une inspiration et tenta de paraître aussi sereine et répondit :

- Oui.

- Je vous déclare au nom de la commune de Stratford-Upon-Avon, mari et femme.

Leur regard se scrutèrent pendant ce qui aurait pu être un long moment si les voix tonitruantes de Fred et George ne s'étaient pas élevées dans un :

- Et le bisou ?

Sans même savoir comment, une pulsion unit les lèvres de Ron à celles d'Hermione. Ce baiser avait un goût spécial… rien de la timide bise qui avait été préméditée. Juste un parfum de délivrance qui éteignit le son des applaudissements alentours et les pleurs de Molly.


	22. Chapter 22

- 'Mione c'est quoi ça ?

Il faut avouer qu'il y a plus romantique comme premiers propos échangés après un mariage. Mais voilà, la première cérémonie achevée, Ron était pétrifié devant les petites boîtes qui diffusaient par vagues progressives des flashes plus qu'éblouissants.

- Enfin Ron tu as déjà vu des appareils photos, non ?

- Oui mais… ils sont pas un peu petits ceux-là ?

- Et font des photographies mobiles. Ah, je crois que… mets ton bras au-dessus de ta tête et ne crie pas.

- Que ?

- Fais ce que je te dis.

En un instant, il sentit des milliers de petits grains venir le frapper de plein fouet, s'insinuant désagréablement dans ses habits. Serrant un peu plus la main de Hermione, il se retourna vers elle, la protégeant sans réellement s'en rendre compte de ce phénomène qu'il ne connaissait pas. Puis, au bout de longues secondes, il baissa enfin son bras, essuyant les rires de la famille d'Hermione et l'air stupéfié de sa propre fratrie.

- Les témoins, allez prendre place à côté des mariés pour la photo !

Il regarda Harry s'approcher de lui et se mettre une nouvelle fois à sa droite. Il prit cela pour une aubaine, histoire d'éponger sa soif de questions.

- C'est quoi ces trucs ?

- Du riz. C'est une tradition moldue.

- Ils ont peur qu'on meure de faim ? Vais pas manger du riz toute ma vie !

Il sentit sa main gauche se faire tirer vers le bas, et il sut tout de suite que Hermione avait entendu cette phrase, apparemment idiote. Instinctivement, il posa son bras autour de la hanche de la mariée, et penchant sa tête vers Harry, il chuchota :

- Quoi encore ?

- C'est un porte-bonheur Ron.

- On va devoir tout ramasser et le garder chez nous pour que ça nous porte chance ?

Cette fois, Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre, les jumeaux ayant repris leur fameux refrain : « un bisou ! ».

Ron sentit soudainement une chaleur s'emparer de son visage et évitant de croiser le regard de Hermione, il approcha doucement son visage du sien. S'enivrant de son odeur, il n'eut aucun mal à frôler ses lèvres, fermant les yeux en espérant qu'elle lui dise quand il pourrait s'éloigner.

Quelques secondes plus tard et sous le grognement des retardataires qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de sortir leur appareil, il frissonna lorsque Hermione lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

- Merci…

Se retrouvant plus rouge qu'avant le baiser, il fut content de voir qu'il était temps pour eux de prendre le chemin de l'église. Là-bas, un mage les attendait pour ce qui devait être la dernière cérémonie, la plus importante pour lui et sa famille.

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter du fait que les moldus de sa 'Mione allaient être là, ne manquant sans doute pas de remarquer les quelques failles du monde sorcier qu'ils étaient censés ignorer.

Il prit place devant l'autel et vit l'homme qui allait magiquement les unir, lui tendre la main.

- Mr Weasley. Je suis Isidore O'Leggan. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les moldus n'y verront que du feu.

Avait-il rêvé ou ce prêtre lui avait réellement fait un clin d'œil ? Se tournant vers Harry, il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander confirmation que ce dernier sembla se lancer dans un monologue des plus inquiétants.

- Intéressant ce filtre… je comprends pourquoi il a fallu autant de temps…

- Avoue que tu as déjà bu le champagne avant même que Hermione et moi soyons mariés.

- Excuse-moi ?

- Tu te mets à parler tout seul pour dire des choses incompréhensibles.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant…

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant encore ce qui allait pouvoir lui tomber sur la tête. En pensant à ça…

- Quoi encore ? Faut que je prévoie un bouclier ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous jeter dessus cette fois ? Du poulet pour aller avec le riz ?

- Et c'est soi-disant moi qui ai bu… Je parle du filtre mis en place à l'entrée de l'église. En fait… pour faire au plus simple, les moldus ne vont pas voir la même cérémonie que nous. Mais bien celle qu'ils veulent voir. En gros, il n'y aura pas le troisième mariage initialement prévu après celui-là.

- Oh… et le marié devait être mis au courant quand ?

Harry hocha les épaules et se tourna simultanément avec Ron vers la porte de l'église. Là, Hermione faisait son entrée au bras de son père, visiblement ému. Cette fois, plus rien ne comptait d'autre aux yeux de Ron que ce qui allait se dérouler par la suite. Peu lui importait de recevoir une basse-cour sur la tête, elle allait devenir la nouvelle madame Weasley.

- Tu es magnifique.

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il n'en savait rien mais il détourna la tête aussitôt, ne pouvant ainsi voir le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de sa femme.

Aussitôt, le dénommé Isidore prit la parole :

- Tout d'abord, permettez-moi au nom des mariés, de vous remercier pour votre présence en ce charmant endroit.

Les moldus avaient-ils eux aussi remarqué le regard suspicieux, qu'avait porté le mage aux tableaux délavés et immobiles qui se trouvaient à sa droite ?

- Le mariage, avant d'être une cérémonie familiale, est un acte mené par deux êtres, un peu égoïstement. Parfois, ils s'avèrent que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se soit attendu à ça, mais aucunement ce geste ne peut être fait à reculons.

Cette fois, Ron en était sûr, les moldus n'avaient pu comprendre ça. Et encore moins ce qui allait suivre.

- Par les temps qui courent, je sais que nous serons encore enclins à fêter ce genre d'union. Et beaucoup d'entre elles ne se passeront pas aussi bien que celles-ci. Oui mais voilà, je ne pense pas que les sourires qui s'affichent sur le visage de vos familles peuvent tromper quiconque. Ils sont heureux pour vous… Si vous n'avez pas foi en ce qui vous a amené ici, ayez foi en ceux qui vous accompagnent dans votre démarche. Ils vous aiment, vous ont vu grandir, rire pleurer et vous épanouir. Pourraient-ils égoïstement se réjouir de votre mariage pour un simple repas où la bièraubeurre coulera à flot ? La vie réserve des surprises, celle-là en est une et vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir décider si elle sera bonne ou mauvaise.

Quelles sont ces choses bizarres qu'il venait de dire ? Avait-il ingurgité la même substance que Harry ? Ron tenta un regard vers ce dernier, qui le regard vers le sol semblait boire les paroles du mage. Ou peut-être s'était-il endormi ?

- Bien, vous aller pouvoir échanger vos vœux.

A ce moment-là, deux flammes jaillirent derrière le mage, soulevant une vague de surprise du côté sorcier de la famille.

Il s'avança comme il avait vu le faire Bill plusieurs mois auparavant et s'agenouilla devant l'autel, essayant d'ignorer les pleurs qu'il percevait de sa mère.

Il ne put à nouveau respirer que lorsque la robe de Hermione vint frôler sa main posée au sol.

- Mr Ronald Weasley, promettez-vous au nom de la communauté sorcière, protection et fidélité à votre famille, respectant par votre volonté les lois sorcières ? Acceptez-vous de ne jamais rompre le lien magique par lequel je vais vous lier à Hermione Granger, faisant de vous son mari ?

- J'accepte.

Il sentit la robe d'Hermione s'étendre un peu plus tandis qu'elle se mettait également à genoux. De là, il sut que le souaffle n'était plus entre ses mains.

- Miss Hermione Granger, promettez-vous au nom de la communauté sorcière, loyauté et fidélité à votre mari, respectant par votre volonté les lois sorcières ? Acceptez-vous de ne jamais rompre le lien magique par lequel je vais vous lier à Ronald Weasley, faisant de vous sa femme ?

- …

Ron dut se battre intérieurement pour ne pas tourner son regard vers Hermione. Inutile de lui mettre cette pression en plus. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas le planter devant l'autel…


	23. Chapter 23

**_Oh bah ça va, vous avez été gentils! Bon les nenfants, là on dit un gros merci à madame la correctrice. Je vous raconte même pas le boulot qu'elle a fait. Plein de chap d'avance et elle m'a tout corrigé en une journée! Quant à moi, pour vous remercier de votre entrain, je vous offre un chapitre un peu plus romantique en attendant le passage de la grosse gaffe. Ah oui, et puis j'ai rajouté un peu d'action concernant la guerre qu'il ne faut pas oublier. Sur ce, bonne lecture!_**

**Chapitre 23 : l'excuse instinctive**

Ron avança dans le vaste jardin qui entourait la salle de réception, traînant ses pieds dans l'herbe mouillée qui salissait au passage le bas de son pantalon. Mais peu lui importait, cravate et premiers boutons de chemise ouverts, les cérémonies étaient finies et il en profitait pour redevenir le Ron qu'il avait toujours été.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et il ne voyait au dessus de sa tête qu'un bleu marine accentué par la présence de nombreux nuages. Il continua à avancer ainsi, entendant au loin le bruit de la musique sur laquelle devait se trémousser sa famille, et voyant se dessiner de plus en plus distinctement une silhouette familière.

Il s'arrêta, remerciant Merlin de lui avoir donné la bonne idée de mettre sa veste. L'hiver pointait son nez et c'était tant mieux, il en avait besoin pour reprendre ses esprits. D'autant plus qu'il se trouvait là, regardant Hermione d'un œil qui n'aurait jamais dû être le sien.

Il vit soudainement ses épaules sursauter et piqué au vif, il soupira et s'approcha enfin d'elle.

- 'Mione ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête, et porta rapidement ses mains à ses yeux, séchant des larmes qui n'étaient pas fictives.

- Tu pleures ?

- Non.

- Je suppose que tu ne me mens pas non plus.

Qu'avait-il dit de si terrible pour qu'elle se retourne vers lui et se jette ainsi dans ses bras ? Plutôt surpris, il les referma, se sentant réellement bête et maladroit comme tout. Oui mais au moins, il en avait conscience cette fois.

- Je… ne sais pas quoi te dire 'Mione.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

Et si en plus elle ne faisait pas d'effort, ça ne risquait pas d'aller mieux. Peut-être l'avait-elle ressenti car à ce moment-là, elle se retourna une nouvelle fois, lui tournant délibérément le dos.

Ron la regarda frissonner, se sentant encore plus idiot qu'à l'habitude, et comme un automate, retira sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules de celle qui restait une jeune fille. Elle lui sourit alors, timidement, continuant à sécher ses larmes avant qu'elles ne tombent sur sa robe blanche. Ron ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

- Tu te doutes que je ne vais pas te laisser là ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

- Et bien disons qu'à force de te côtoyer, ma capacité émotionnelle s'est développée et qu'elle ressemble désormais plus à une louche qu'à une cuillère à soupe.

Cette fois, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Hermione, en attirant un par la même occasion sur celui de Ron, fier comme un hippogriffe.

- Tu te rappelleras toujours de ça, hein ?

- Sans doute 'Mione… et puis de Beethoven aussi.

- Beethoven ?

- Moui, Beethoven.

Poussé par un vent de témérité, Ron vint s'accroupir derrière elle, posant son menton sur la tête de la jeune fille. De là, il contempla à son tour l'obscurité avoisinante, se laissant désirer.

- Quoi Beethoven ?

- Et bien… tu te souviens le jour où nous avons vu Cho au ministère ?

- Le jour où on a su qu'on ne pouvait pas échapper au mariage.

- Oui… et bien en rentrant tu t'es mise en colère après moi devant Harry et tu as dit : qui m'a mis dans les pattes le seul sorcier d'Angleterre qui croit que Beethoven est une race de chien…

- Je suis… désolée Ron.

- Non, c'est pas vrai, tu en souris encore.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça, tu ne vois même pas mon visage !

Ron posa une main à terre et déplaça sa tête de façon à observer la figure de Hermione plus facilement.

- Tu vois, je le savais que tu souriais !

Cette fois, il ne fut plus seulement question de sourire mais également de rire, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ron et Hermione étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Tu vois Ron, j'adore ce genre d'instant que je passe avec toi.

- Même si pour ça il faut passer par deux mariages ?

- Même…

- Tu sais 'Mione… à l'église… pendant un moment, j'ai réellement cru que tu allais… dire non.

- Je… l'ai cru aussi Ron.

- Et bien… je me sens beaucoup mieux.

- Ne va pas dire que tu n'y as pas pensé toi !

- Je… ne sais pas. J'évitais d'y penser, je pense.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu dit oui ?

- Et toi ?

Hermione détourna son visage, essayant de trouver quelques attraits à l'obscurité qui les englobait. Puis, un bruit de feuilles foulées se fit entendre derrière eux et les jeunes mariés sursautèrent, entendant tout juste la voix suraiguë de tante Adélaïde :

- Tu vois ma chère Agathe, de notre temps, les mariés ne faisaient pas faux-bond à leurs hôtes de cette manière.

Ron se leva dans un bond et tendit la main à Hermione, sans cesser de quitter les deux tantes des yeux. Mise à part sa tante Myriam, il n'avait jamais vu deux grand-mères aussi maquillées et froides qu'elles.

Il regarda Hermione, qui à son grand désarroi, avait l'air complètement dépassé. Qui pouvait à ce point gêner sa 'Mione ?

- Tante Agathe, tante Laïde, je… nous avions juste besoin de nous retrouver tous les deux pour…

- Tu aurais dû attendre ta lune de miel, ma fille ! Serais-tu si pressée ?

Ron sentit ses oreilles rougir à l'entente de cette réflexion. Non seulement, elles avaient cru qu'il était en train de… avec… avec sa femme. Finalement tout était logique et puis… quelle était cette expression ? Lune de miel… Merlin, il n'y avait pas pensé. Instinctivement, il détourna son regard d'Hermione, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Mais déjà, la seconde tante avait repris la besogne.

- Voyons Laïde, crois-tu réellement que notre Hermione n'ait plus sa fierté ?

- Tu as raison Agathe, d'autant plus que ce garçon à l'air empoté… regarde-le, rouge comme une tomate à qui le jardinier aurait montré ses fesses… ce n'est pas demain qu'Andrew sera grand-père.

Ron tenta de se convaincre qu'il n'avait rien entendu, et pourtant, la veine qui venait d'apparaître sur son front le trahissait amplement. Mais que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Ce n'était pas à lui de remettre ces deux mégères en place. Il crut soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit Hermione :

- Voyons mes tantes, il ne faut pas faire de généralités…

- Nous ne faisons pas de généralités ma chérie, nous constatons.

- Comprends-nous, tu as été envoyé dans une école où je suis sûre, il n'y avait que des filles, et tu nous reviens enfin pour te marier quelques mois plus tard.

- Je n'étais pas dans une école de filles… Mais dans la même…

- … et puis regarde-le ! Il ne faut pas s'appeler madame Soleil pour voir qu'il est loin d'avoir le charme de Sinatra.

Les deux tantes, Hermione le savait, étaient comme des tornades : nul ne pouvait les arrêter et elles repartaient comme elles étaient venues, sans crier garde. Et bien que déjà loin, Ron baissa sa voix pour demander à sa femme :

- Qui est madame Soleil ? Le soleil est un astre, non ? Et Sinatra ?

- Je suis désolée pour ça Ron…

- Oh mais moi, je me sens très bien… la preuve.

Ron tendit sa main devant lui, totalement tremblante et blanche d'avoir dû se contracter.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas le mec parfait mais j'étais loin de savoir que ça s'écrivait sur mon front.

- L'âge n'est pas toujours le reflet de la sagesse… Tu remarques qu'elles parlent autant qu'elles se trompent… Les années ont troublé leur instinct.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Il suffit de le vérifier…

Sans doute était-ce là une perche… Très certainement, et Ron s'en rendit compte bien plus tard, lorsqu'il la vit valser dans les bras de son père, riante et de nouveau heureuse.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Alors, je vais m'excuser de suite, je pensais que ce chapitre était celui de la lune de miel. Or, comme vous allez vous en rendre compte, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Donc, comme vous êtes de gentils lecteurs bien attentionnés et que je suis une auteur géniale (bah quoi?), j'essaie de trouver le temps de vous le mettre demain. Non, Je vais vous le mettre demain même. Sans doute en toute début de journée ou en grosse fin de soirée. Et au fait, c'est mon anniv à moi demain, pas le votre! Je me demande encore pourquoi je vous fais un cadeau... Ah oui, je sais: parceque je suis toujours surprise de vous voir aussi nombreux à me laisser un petit mot gentil en fin de chapitre._**

**Chapitre 24 : L'excuse d'une danse **

Ron se trouvait là, assis à sa place, les jambes tendues devant lui et un verre de limonade dans la main. Avec un certain sentiment de nostalgie, il profitait de sa bonne place pour observer ce qui était sa fête.

Plus loin, Hermione dansait avec Ginny sur un rythme des plus endiablés, souriant comme une adolescente qu'elle n'était plus censée être. Finalement, elle était heureuse, n'était-ce pas le plus important ?

- Alors vieux, tu rêves ?

Ron tourna la tête vers Harry et lui sourit. Posant au même moment son verre sur la table, il vit deux petites mains en faire de même à ses côtés. Il grimaça, et face au sourire narquois de son meilleur ami, il tenta d'expliquer :

- Bryan et Martin, les petits cousins de Hermione.

Les deux gamins blondinets qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de six ans, tendirent leur main à Harry qui les serra d'un air amusé. Ron en profita pour se pencher à son oreille et lui murmurer :

- Aide-moi j't'en prie ! Ces deux-là ne me lâchent depuis la cérémonie…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

- Je sais pas, moi ! Tu es auror, non ? Un sort d'endormissement, ça ne devrait pas être aussi dur pour toi !

- Ce sont des enfants… ils t'admirent, c'est tout.

Ron se renfrogna alors que la musique changeait de ton. Les lumières se baissèrent et les couples se formèrent alors que lui restait là, avec deux gamins comme ombre humaine. Harry y trouva là une idée pour essayer, tout au moins pour cinq minutes, de laisser du répit à son ami :

- T'as vu avec qui dansent tes frangins…

Ron leva la tête et plissa des yeux, histoire de retrouver ceux qui faisaient partie de sa fratrie. Là, il vit les jumeaux danser avec celles qu'ils auraient pu prendre pour les sorcières des contes moldus.

- Et bien, si j'avais su un jour que quelqu'un serait capable de les apprivoiser celles-là.

- Dois-je en déduire que tu as fait leur connaissance ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Il y a quelques minutes… Elles sont venues nous rechercher dehors.

- Ah, j'imagine la scène : ma chère Agathe, à notre époque, les mariés ne laissaient par leurs invités tous seuls.

- Oui, ça a donné ça un peu près…

- Tout à fait leur genre. Tiens, Ginny m'appelle… tu peux m'aider ?

- Mais bien sûr monsieur Potter… est-ce que tu m'as aidé, toi ? J'ai toujours ces deux-là sur le dos, je te rappelle.

Harry tourna la tête vers les deux gamins qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil et tenta, un sourire de vengeance sur les lèvres :

- Ron va aller danser, les enfants…

- Hein ? Mais c'est pas vrai !

- … pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas inviter les deux jeunes filles là-bas ?

Les deux petites têtes blondes jetèrent un regard suspicieux à Ron avant de se lever et de rejoindre à reculons les deux petites cousines Weasley qui jouaient un peu plus loin. Le marié n'avait plus le choix et fit savoir son mécontentement à Harry.

- Et bien, si c'est ça avoir un ami…

- Une danse, c'est pas la fin du monde, Ron !

- Ah oui, et je danse avec qui ? Le balai ? Tante Iseult ? Tante Myriam ? Le dentier de tante Myriam ? Sa canne ?

- Tu es désespérant parfois… tu es marié, je te rappelle.

- Inutile…

Harry lança un coup d'œil vers la piste de danse et fit un signe de tête vers l'endroit où Hermione dansait, dans les bras de Arthur Weasley.

- Je suis sûr que ton père n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient…

- Peut-être mais j'en ai pas forcément envie.

- Toi… mais Hermione…

- Pourquoi aurait-elle envie de danser avec moi ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir… peut-être parce que tu es son mari et que c'est votre mariage…

Ron soupira et daigna enfin se lever, vacillant entre les couples enlacés pour rejoindre sa femme. Mais en cours de route, il se fit arrêter par sa mère, qui toute chantante lui fit faire trois tours sur lui-même avant de le laisser repartir et de trouver une autre victime. Certaines personnes ici avaient dû abuser des alcools proposés.

Souriant malgré lui, il s'approcha de son père, et tendant les mains à Hermione, il demanda :

- Tu permets ?

- Bien sûr !

Arthur donna une tape sur le dos de son fils et s'éloigna, manquant de trébucher sur les deux gamins qui avaient repris leur place auprès des mariés. Ron soupira, et tenta de les chasser comme il le ferait avec des mouches un peu trop collantes.

Puis, tenant la main d'Hermione, il déposa l'autre sur le dos de la jeune femme et essaya d'oublier qu'il ne savait pas danser et que surtout, il détestait ça.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Ron…

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… tu viens comme ça… toi qui déteste danser. Tu as bu ?

- Juste un verre de cet alcool moldu et tu étais à côté de moi.

- Le champagne…

- Oui c'est ça… Je compte garder mes esprits ce soir. J'aimerais…

- Hum ?

- … ne rien oublier.

- Vraiment ?

- Et…

- Je t'écoute.

- Ne pas te donner une raison de te mettre en colère contre moi. Pas aujourd'hui.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, quelque peu gênée et touchée par ce que Ron venait de lui dire. Elle remercia presque Merlin d'avoir fait passer ses deux tantes auprès d'elle. Ces dernières semblaient s'amuser comme deux folles, ce qui fit grimacer Ron.

- Et bien Ron, tu devrais être content. Tes frères ont réussi à les domestiquer.

- Justement, mes frères sont les deux personnes les moins fréquentables de la famille, je peux savoir pourquoi elles les aiment eux et pas moi ?

A ce moment-là, les deux petits garçons eurent le malheur de se rapprocher un peu plus du couple. Ron soupira bruyamment et ne put s'empêcher de leur faire remarquer :

- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire, hein ?

Oui mais voilà, les deux tantes étaient dans les environs et surtout, n'étaient pas aussi sourdes que ce qu'elles voulaient faire croire. Ainsi, elles regardèrent Ron avant de se dire l'une à l'autre :

- Et en plus de ne pas savoir faire d'enfants, il ne saurait même pas s'en occuper. Non, réellement, Hermione n'a pas fait le bon choix.

- Et puis, il ne sait même pas danser… quel romantisme… pas un baiser, rien…

- C'est certain Laïde, elle aurait pu au mieux, choisir ce garçon là-bas.

Les yeux alentours se tournèrent vers Harry qui insouciant, faisait tourner Ginny, les yeux dans les yeux.

Puis, la voix de George s'éleva, suivie par celle de George :

- Mais notre Ronichounet à bien d'autres tours dans son sac.

- Je dirais même qu'il a le don pour cacher certaines choses.

- Mouais… si vous le dîtes mes enfants, ça doit sans doute être vrai.

Les jumeaux firent un clin d'œil à leur frère tandis que ce dernier sentait une colère lui bouffer les entrailles. Comme ça, elles aussi auraient préféré Harry ? Et si c'était le cas de Hermione ?

- Ne les écoute pas, Ron.

Il baissa le regard vers celle qui, il l'aurait presque oublié, était sa femme. Et tentant de sourire, il lâcha sa main pour la poser sur sa hanche, espérant ainsi pouvoir l'éloigner plus facilement. Oui, mais si lui ne s'en rendait pas compte sur l'instant, ce simple geste avait aux yeux de la jeune fille, un goût très spécial. Elle se sentit rougir, et instinctivement, posa sa joue sur l'épaule de Ron, se nichant ainsi dans son cou.

Oui mais voilà, Ron était Ron…

- Dis 'Mione.

- Hum ?

- Si tu avais eu le choix, tu aurais pris Harry ?

Hermione releva la tête et le toisa d'un regard brûlant.

- Excuse-moi ?

- Pour mari… s'il avait été sang pur… et si tu avais eu le choix… enfin, tu me comprends.

- Non je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça, là…

Ron détourna la tête, sentant que la gaffe qu'il redoutait tant, était finalement arrivée. Hermione porta la main à son visage, l'obligeant à la regarder en face.

- Regarde-moi Ron. Ce genre de questions, je ne les veux plus, c'est clair ? C'est pas la première fois et tu sais exactement ce que je te réponds à chaque fois, non ?

- Je…

- Tu rien Ron… plus jamais. Et surtout pas dans un moment comme ça. Maintenant, regarde Harry. Regarde-le !

Ron tourna la tête un peu plus loin et vit son meilleur ami dans les bras de sa sœur.

- Il te viendrait l'idée de lui poser cette question ?

- Non…

- Alors pourquoi tu me la poses à moi ?

- Mais… 'Mione, tu as entendu tes tantes, tout comme moi…

- Et tu as entendu la tienne dire que je ne valais pas mieux qu'une Vélane prétentieuse.

- Mais c'est tante Myriam, elle est toujours comme ça.

- Et bien, ce sont mes tantes et elles sont toujours comme ça. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois être d'accord avec tout ce qu'elles disent ? Je ne crois pas… tu me connais assez pour savoir que je peux prendre mes propres décisions non ?

- Je… désolé…

Le jeune homme tourna une nouvelle fois la tête, cherchant à fuir le regard culpabilisateur de Hermione. Mais une nouvelle fois, cette dernière le força à la regarder.

- Ron… tu n'es pas désolé. Tu es juste triste… tu as ce même regard que celui que tu avais en voyant Harry faire ce que tu rêvais toi-même de faire. Tu as peur du jugement d'autrui et encore plus quand tu sais qu'il n'est pas favorable. Mais ça, tu t'en fiches parce qu'il ne compte pas pour moi…

- Mouais…

- Ron, regarde-moi…

Cette fois, elle n'eut pas besoin d'attirer elle-même son visage, Ron le fit naturellement. Sauf que cette fois, il n'eut pas le temps de rencontrer les yeux de la jeune femme que ses lèvres entrèrent doucement en contact avec les siennes. Sans même réfléchir, fermant les yeux et la serrant un peu plus contre lui, il lui rendit son baiser.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive en plein milieu d'une salle de réception avec des dizaines de regards posés sur eux ? Le seul réflexe qu'il eut lorsque Hermione s'éloigna, ce fut de la rattraper pour atténuer le nœud qui lui serrait le ventre.

- Ron… il y a du monde…

Le jeune homme soupira, il s'en fichait pas mal des autres. Ils pouvaient bien disparaître, il en voulait à la terre entière d'être là, l'empêchant de retrouver sa femme.

- De toute façon, on va devoir y aller…

- Hein ? Pour… Pourquoi ?

- La tradition Ron… les mariés s'éclipsent avant la fin.


	25. Chapter 25

**_J'ai bien cru que j'arriverais pas à vous faire mon cadeau, pas moyen que le site remarche. 'Fin bref, je suis là, complétement KO mais là et contente de vos petits mots de joyeux anniversaire. Alors merci d'avoir contribué à ma merveilleuse journée et bonne lecture! C'est quand même ironique que le chapitre de mon anniversaire soit celui-là quand même..._**

**Chapitre 25 : L'excuse lunaire **

Ron ouvrit la petite porte en bois qui séparait la rue de leur nouveau jardin. Rien de bien grand en soi, de quoi sans doute poser une table de jardin et quelques chaises, un barbecue et quelques jouets pour leurs futurs enfants. Comment avait-il pu penser à ça ? Il n'en savait rien, sans doute la joie de se retrouver là, sur le pas de sa porte.

Il laissa passer Hermione devant lui, dégageant sa robe qui s'était laissée accrocher aux buissons, puis s'arrêta là, regardant la façade de pierres rouges comme si c'était la première fois qui la voyait.

Là, il s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit en un tour de baguette, laissant une nouvelle fois sa femme prendre les devants.

L'intérieur n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'était la demeure des Granger mais voilà, c'était chez eux. Une petite cuisine, un salon/salle à manger et à l'étage, deux petites chambres et une salle de bain. Pourquoi deux chambres ? Peut-être avaient-ils prévu la future venue au monde de leur premier enfant, ou simplement le fait que deux amis ne pouvaient dormir dans la même chambre, mêmes mariés.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Hermione tourna la tête vers Ron, comme si elle venait à l'instant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre ou ne trouvant pas d'intérêt à cette question, elle s'avança dans le couloir, s'arrêtant devant l'escalier de bois et caressant sa rampe le regard vide.

Ron la rejoignit bientôt, totalement perdu, il savait qu'il allait lui falloir du temps pour se sentir ici chez lui.

- On aurait été aussi bien avec la famille.

- C'est…

- La tradition, je sais Hermione. Mais je vois pas trop à quoi ça sert.

- Je ne vais te faire un dessin quand même ?

- Bah… si je disais oui ?

- Je crois que je pourrais te raconter des choses qui te feraient partir en courant… si j'arrive à croire que je saurais te dire ça.

- Tu perds la tête 'Mione, je comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et tournant la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard du jeune homme, elle dit d'un air totalement détaché :

- Voyons Ron, ne me dis pas que tu ignores ce que font les couples mariés le soir de leur noce…

- Ils jouent aux cartes ?

L'ex-gryffondor tourna la tête d'un geste vif, se demandant si son mari plaisantait ou pas. Et le voyant tête baissée et sourire narquois à la Malefoy, elle comprit qu'elle s'était faite avoir comme un bleu.

- J'ignorais que ma 'Mione avait des idées comme ça… Sur ce, je m'en vais me défaire de ce pantalon plus que désagréable. N'y vois pas là-dedans une quelconque proposition malsaine.

Ron passa devant la jeune femme, déposant une main sur son épaule et parcourut les quelques marches qui le séparaient de l'étage. Là, il en redescendit quelques-unes et passant la tête en dehors de la rampe, il l'appela :

- 'Mione ?

- Tu es encore là ?

- Moui… je voulais savoir… On n'a plus besoin de faire semblant là ?

- …

- 'Mione ?

Devant l'absence de réponse de Hermione, Ron dut se résoudre à prendre congé, rejoignant leur petite salle de bain. Il n'avait aucune idée du comment se comporter par la suite, et se doutait que sûrement, il allait prendre possession de la « chambre d'enfant ». Mais l'aurait-elle au moins attendu pour le « bonne nuit » ? A y penser, il espérait que non.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, ses pas le dirigèrent vers la grande chambre. Celle qu'il avait, quelques jours avant décoré pour sa 'Mione. Mais là, le bruit de sanglots étouffés l'interrompit sur le pas de la porte. Il resta immobile un instant, puis sa main frappa le bois et il fut accueilli par un :

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

L'homme tourna la tête autour de lui, comme pour se persuader que c'était bien à lui qu'elle s'adressait. Mais visiblement, il était bien le seul dans ce couloir. Soupirant, il reprit son chemin vers la chambre d'enfant, bien décidé à ne pas lui donner une raison de crier ce soir… matin-là.

Et pourtant, cette chose que l'on appelle conscience le ramena une fois de plus en arrière. Sans prendre le temps de frapper une nouvelle fois, il entra et la vit en léger pyjama, allongée sur le ventre.

- Laisse-moi Ronald.

- Jamais.

Il vînt s'asseoir au près d'elle et resta là, tentant de ne pas regarder le mini short qui laissait apparaître ses formes féminines et son débardeur aux fines bretelles. Pouvait-il vraiment appeler ça un pyjama ?

Laissant son regard vagabonder sur le dos dénudé de la jeune femme, il se reprit lorsqu'il entendit un nouveau sanglot. Il leva sa main dans l'idée de la reposer sur le corps de celle qu'il ne supportait pas d'entendre pleurer, avant de se raviser. Faire ça revenait à toucher directement le corps de Hermione. Il ne le pouvait, devait pas.

- Tu me dis ce qu'il y a ?

- A ton avis Ronald !

- A la manière dont tu prononces mon prénom en entier, j'ai dû dire quelque chose de mal… Mais comme tu n'as pas ajouté ni mon nom de famille ni mon deuxième prénom, je suppose que tu sais que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

- …

- Tu sais, je ne sortirais pas de cette pièce.

Oui mais voilà, il ne connaissait que trop bien le caractère de celle qui était allongée là. La situation allait pouvoir durer des heures, sans qu'elle ne daigne lever, ne serait-ce qu'un regard vers lui. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de si grave…

- 'Mione… j't'en prie.

- Va-t-en.

- Impossible, tu as réveillé ma mauvaise conscience et ma culpabilité en même temps.

- Et tu penses que je vais te plaindre ?

- Non, j'espère que tu vas m'excuser une fois de plus et m'expliquer ce que j'ai dit de si mal pour que tu en arrives à pleurer.

- C'est ça le pire. Tu ne t'en rends même plus compte.

- C'est vrai… mais je me rends compte que je t'ai fais pleurer le jour de ton mariage et que je m'étais jurer que ça n'arriverait pas.

- Et bien, il fallait y penser avant !

- 'Mione…

- Cesse les 'Mione ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour apaiser ta conscience et t'aider à t'endormir le cœur léger.

- Très bien… Si je ne dors pas, toi non plus.

Ron remonta ses jambes sur le lit, tira sur un des oreillers qui jusqu'à présent se trouvait sous la tête de sa femme et s'installa, les bras en croix. Oui mais voilà, même ce geste de pur égoïsme n'était pas arrivé à réveiller la jeune femme. Il tourna sa tête vers elle, renfrogné et craquant finalement, il tapota son dos du bout des doigts, histoire de ne pas la toucher de trop.

- 'Mione tu dors ?

Aucune réponse, il soupira et prit son courage à deux mains, pour la secouer avec la main entière. Cette fois, il réussit mais sans doute pas de la manière dont il aurait espéré. Hermione se retourna et posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme, étouffant un nouveau sanglot.

Lui qui ne voulait pas l'approcher plus que la morale le souhaitait, se trouvait là, les bras écartés pour éviter tout contact. Et pourtant, il dut s'avouer qu'il avait là aussi l'air d'un crétin. Doucement, sa main remonta vers les cheveux de la jeune fille, qu'il caressa en chuchotant.

- Pardonne-moi 'Mione.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se dégagea de son étreinte, remontant sa tête au niveau de la sienne, elle esquissa un sourire.

Ron crut sentir comme une enclume peser sur son estomac. Elle lui avait souri, oui. Mais un sourire contrastant avec les larmes qui perlaient encore dans ses yeux. Machinalement, sa main retrouva le chemin de ses cheveux et son front, se colla contre celui de la jeune fille.

Il répéta une ultime fois :

- Pardonne-moi.

Avant de céder à la tentation qui le torturait tant : nouer ses lèvres aux siennes.

Un baiser, un simple baiser qui dénua toute peur de son esprit. Le mot « amie » n'existait plus, seul celui de « femme » prenait tout son sens.

Instinctivement, sa main quitta la chevelure de Hermione, suivant le désir de leur baiser de plus en plus passionné.

Plus aucun remord de toucher aussi facilement sa peau, il frissonna sous ses propres caresses, dépassant peu à peu la barrière du tissu.

Plus aucune question ne valait la peine de torturer son esprit. Il était là, retrouvant sa femme pour la première fois.

De frêles caresses à d'autres plus osées, dictées par leur désir réciproque, chacun sentait arriver le point de non-retour. Avant que la conscience de Hermione ne sorte de son état de somnambulisme :

- Pas maintenant Ron…

En tentant de détacher le moins possible ses lèvres des siennes, Ron osa demander d'une voix que le désir rendait faible :

- Pourquoi…

- C'est… trop tôt…

Oui mais voilà, comment rendre crédible cette phrase alors que les gestes ne suivaient pas de son côté ? Hermione dut se faire violence pour réitérer son refus.

- Ron… arrête là, tu veux.

Cette fois, elle prit le courage de le repousser totalement, alors qu'il la regardait, les yeux pleins de reproche :

- Je… oublie ça.

- Ne joue pas à ça. Ne fais pas l'ignorant… Pas cette fois.

Ron prit soin de fuir son regard avant de se lever du lit, vexé dans son ego, il se savait incapable de rester là. Merlin sait comme il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi faible. Sauf que la vue de cette robe pendue à l'armoire eut l'effet de lui remettre les idées en place en un instant. Il s'était juré de la rendre heureuse, et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il y arriverait.

Il fit demi-tour et grimaça en voyant qu'elle s'était déjà enfouie sous les couvertures, lui tournant délibérément le dos. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce point de vue qui l'avait tant de fois tenu éveillé ? Pas qu'elle ne le voulait pas… c'était juste pas aussi facile que ça.

Il fit demi-tour et la regarda, dos tourné, enfouie sous ses couvertures. Et ressentit de nouveau cette pointe lui taillader le cœur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'assit sur le bord du lit tout en ressentant à nouveau ce besoin de distance et dit :

- Je suis désolé… c'est déjà bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu espérer…

La sentant bouger dans son dos, il se leva et s'éloigna dans un regard arrière avant d'entendre :

- Reviens Ron.

Hésitant un instant, il se retourna finalement et vint de nouveau prendre sa place, essayant coûte que coûte de se mettre au plus près du bord avant de sentir la main de Hermione chercher la sienne.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Voilà! Je ne vous oublies pas, j'ai simplement un emploi du temps beaucoup plus chargé ces derniers jours qu'auparavant, pour dire, j'ai pas pu écrire un seul chapitre de la semaine et je suis en manque. Bref, je vous remercie pour tous vos petits mots et contente que ça vous ai plus. J'avoue un gros doute. 'Fin bon, de l'action est prévue et non, ce n'est pas la fin de cette fic! _**

****

**Chapitre 26: l'excuse d'un réveil.**

_« Bam »_

- Ron…

La jeune fille tapa sur l'épaule de son mari, espérant le réveiller le plus rapidement possible. Oui mais voilà, Ronald Weasley ne serait pas Ronald Weasley s'il avait la vivacité d'un vif d'or.

- Ron !

Le jeune homme se retourna et porta son oreiller sur sa tête, espérant étouffer ce qui venait gêner son sommeil. Oui mais voilà, Hermione Granger ne serait pas Hermione Granger si elle n'avait pas la détermination d'un attrapeur. Elle se releva donc sur son coude et ôta l'armure de Ron, lui arrachant ainsi une grimace.

- Réveille-toi Ron…

- Hum…

- Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison !

- Personne 'Mione. Y'a personne.

Sauf qu'à ce moment là, il fut surpris par des bruits de pas provenant des escaliers grinçants. Il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir, Hermione disait vrai. Il se trouva bien démuni au moment où la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Il n'eut que le temps d'entendre un cri strident et un éclair jaillissant de derrière lui. Hermione avait eu le réflexe d'attraper sa baguette pour refermer la porte. On entendit un « aïe » s'étouffer et la voix reconnaissable des jumeaux s'élever :

- Ca, c'était pas prévu !

- Ouais, viens Fred, on va dire à tante Laïde que le coup du réveil des mariés ne marche pas avec ces deux-là…

- Mais évitons de dire que Hermione dégaine la baguette plus vite que son ombre, elle risquerait de détourner le propos.

Hermione se laissa tomber en arrière, soupirant devant la bêtise de ses deux-là et sa propre négligence.

- Comment ai-je pu oublier ça…

- …

- Merci de ta compassion Ron… tu n'imagines même pas ce que je viens de t'éviter.

- Si je vois très bien, répondit-il en surprenant la jeune fille qui le croyait endormi. Pour que les jumeaux écoutent ces deux vieilles chouettes, c'est que ça devait être un truc fort intéressant pour eux et donc terrible pour nous.

Sur ces paroles, Hermione sourit et se leva du lit, passant à côté de Ron sans même un regard. Oui mais voilà si elle arrivait à ne pas le voir, ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas de Ron qui, désormais bien éveillé devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui, se remémorait les événements de la veille.

- Je suppose qu'ils doivent nous attendre, dit Hermione plus à elle-même que dans l'espoir d'être entendu par ce qu'elle croyait être une marmotte. Faudrait te lever maintenant.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Ron, juste au moment où celui-ci en faisait de même, espérant cacher son visage soudainement rouge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Ron…

Ce dernier feignit d'être rendormi et imita d'une façon très grotesque des ronflements. Hermione soupira et tenta une nouvelle fois de le tirer du lit.

- Ron, je sais très bien que tu ne dors pas. Enfin, je sais surtout que tu ne ronfles pas quand tu dors.

Cette fois, ce fut le jeune homme qui se surprit à soupirer. Alors, se retournant sur le dos, il croisa ses mains sur son ventre et essaya d'affronter le regard de sa 'Mione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je… je suis désolé pour hier. J'aurais pas dû…

- Oublie ça Ron.

Pour la énième fois, il soupira et baissa son regard. Merlin sait qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle le haïsse pour le restant de ses jours. Ce genre de comportement ne faisait qu'accentuer son mal-être.

- Non… gifle-moi.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Gifle-moi.

- Tu sais que je risque de prendre au sérieux ta proposition ?

- Je le sais Hermione.

- D'accord…

La jeune fille s'installa sur le lit, toisant un Ron qui tentait toujours de fuir son regard. Quelque chose clochait mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

- Tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je me sens… mal. Je n'en reviens pas de… ce que… nous avons…'fin… tu vois.

- Hum… fais attention ou je risque de le prendre mal. Dois-je en déduire que tu regrettes ?

- NON ! 'fin… peut-être que si…

Ron regarda Hermione comme pour filtrer son esprit et lire dans ses yeux quelle était la réponse qu'elle attendait de lui. Sauf que cette dernière ne bougea pas un seul cil et se contenta d'attendre.

- C'est plutôt… gênant…

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Alors je te propose de ne plus en parler pour aujourd'hui ou on risque de paraître bizarre aux yeux de la famille tout à l'heure.

Sur ces mots, Hermione sourit et se dirigea vers l'étage inférieur avant d'entendre Ron dire :

- Je reprendrais l'autre chambre ce soir.

Elle ne releva. Peut-être était-ce là une façon de lui montrer qu'elle était d'accord ou simplement n'était-elle pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait en répondre.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Chapitre qui sert à rien je l'avoue mais j'en avais besoin pour la suite des évenements. Merci d'être toujours là et bonne lecture!_**

**Chapitre 27 : L'excuse en cadeau**

Ron était allongé sur son lit simple de la petite chambre du 17 East-wood Street. La tête ailleurs, il lançait une boule de papier en l'air et s'amusait à la rattraper de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

Aucune raison pour faire ça en particulier, sauf qu'en bas, des bruits sourds se faisaient entendre. Hermione refaisait la déco et mieux valait ne pas traîner dans ses pattes, ça Ronald Weasley l'avait compris. Sauf que, au bout de vingt longues minutes à feindre de ne pas entendre qu'on l'appelait, il fut surpris lorsque celle qui était sa femme entra en trombe dans ce qui était sa chambre. En un instant, il se redressa, et se jetant à terre, il fit mine de chercher son graal.

- Tu veux me dire ce que tu fous par terre, Ron ?

- Je… cherche ?

- Alors je vais te laisser cinq secondes pour imaginer ce que tu pourrais chercher de crédible à mes yeux et…

- T'as gagné…

Le garçon se releva et la mine déconfite, attendit de voir tomber sa sentence. Mais cette fois, un sourire fit place au cri.

- Tu n'es plus en forme Ron… normalement, tu ne cèdes pas aussi facilement.

Oserait-il lui dire, qu'en effet, il n'osait plus vraiment la chercher depuis trois jours… depuis cette nuit où il a découvert pour la deuxième fois de sa vie que Hermione était une fille… et pas n'importe quelle fille ?

- Je pensais que ça serait mieux que tu sois là pour ouvrir les cadeaux qu'on nous a offerts…

- Des cadeaux ? Bien sûr que je veux le faire ! Je les ouvre et toi tu…

- Je ?

- Bon d'accord, on les ouvre tous les deux.

Sur ces mots qu'il croyait sages, Ron descendit deux à deux les marches pour arriver au salon, là où les cartons que Hermione avait fait voyager, étaient atterris. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'expression jubilatoire de son mari. Comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël, Ron ne savait pas où donner de la tête.

- On commence par lequel ?

- Ron… je dois te prévenir avant que la plupart d'entre eux viennent de ma famille. Ne t'attend pas à voir apparaître le dernier balai de course.

- Je ne suis pas idiot non plus. Celui-là ? Ca te va ?

Hermione hocha la tête et Ron déchira le papier doré jusqu'à atteindre un objet en fer dont la forme lui était inconnue. Le manipulant, il finit par le lâcher dans un bond alors que des gouttes de sang perlaient sur le sol. En un instant, Hermione fit aller sa baguette et referma la blessure de Ron qui par habitude, porta son doigt à la bouche.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Un ouvre-boîte électrique…

- Eclectique ? Je crois qu'on pourra le donner à mon père, il aime tout ce qui est éclectique. A toi 'Mione !

La jeune femme prit le premier paquet qui était à sa disposition et prit soin de ne pas trop arracher le papier. De là, elle en sortit une boîte en carton sur laquelle était dessinée une mini fontaine surmontée d'un lion.

- Fais gaffe, c'est encore un truc éclectique ça !

- J'adore ce genre de chose… très agréable…

- Dangereux…

- Tout ce qui est électrique n'est pas dangereux, tu sais.

Ron hocha les épaules et commença à défaire un autre paquet de son enveloppe. Et là, il ne put cacher sa déception en sortant un gros tube en fer gravé. Il le tendit à Hermione, dépité.

- Ils ont quand même des drôles d'idées, tes moldus.

- C'est pour ranger le contrat de Mariage Ron… c'est une décoration…

- Ah… pas très utile…

- Autant qu'un livre d'histoires drôles provenant de tes frères.

Hermione lança sur Ron un livre sorcier retraçant en images les plus grandes histoires drôles du moment. Elle venait sans le savoir, de trouver la tranquillité pour l'après-midi.

En effet, il ne resta bientôt plus de Ron qu'un pied dépassant d'un fauteuil et un rire gras qui résonnait de temps à autre.

En trois tours de baguette, Hermione finit le grand déballage et le rangement qui allait avec. Finalement soulagée de ne pas avoir vu Ron se mêler à ça.

Pourtant, un grand vide s'installa en elle quand elle vit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire. Alors voilà, elle était chez elle, avec son mari… complètement perdue. Qu'était-elle censée faire ? C'est vrai, on disait toujours qu'il y avait en permanence quelque chose à faire dans une maison. Oui mais voilà, à ce moment-là elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas.

- Tu as fini 'Mione ?

- Oui… je te remercie de ton aide au passage.

- De rien 'Mione. Tu fais quoi là ?

- Tu sais qu'il te suffirait de tourner la tête pour le savoir ?

Elle vit quelques cheveux roux dépasser du fauteuil et deux yeux la scanner.

- Tu veux que je t'aide 'Mione ?

- A quoi faire ?

- Bah rien ! Ca marche toujours cette blague…

Fier de lui et de son fichu bouquin, Hermione eut soudainement l'impression que ce n'était que le début si elle le laissait à sa portée. Soupirant, elle s'approcha de lui et attendit qu'il la regarde comme il savait si bien le faire : persuadé d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Quoi encore ?

- Mais rien…

- Ok…

Ron baissa de nouveau la tête, essayant de se remettre à sa lecture avant d'être de nouveau troublé par le regard que sa femme portait encore sur lui. Une nouvelle fois, il la regarda en prenant soin cette fois de refermer son fichu bouquin.

- Dis-moi…

- Tu veux pas qu'on discute ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Rien je trouve juste que ça serait intéressant qu'on parle.

- Justement, tu ne me demandes jamais ça…

- Et bien il serait peut-être temps d'y penser !

- Maintenant ?

- Maintenant.

- Bah vas-y, je t'écoute…

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça… parler, c'est censé être dans les deux sens, tu sais ?

- Mais moi, je ne sais pas quoi te dire 'Mione. C'est toi qui voulais parler. Il faudrait savoir !

Hermione soupira et s'apprêta à partir avant d'être rattrapée par un vent de témérité. Elle se rapprocha de nouveau, et se postant devant lui pour lui couper toute possibilité de fuite, elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Pourquoi es-tu si bizarre ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça a toujours été le cas. Mais ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre…

- Non Ron, ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi es-tu aussi distant. Je sais qu'on n'a jamais été très… expressif dans nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre mais là, c'est au comble du zéro.

- Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que ça a fait la dernière fois qu'on a voulu être plus… démonstratif ?

- Inutile… je m'en souviens très bien… donc, reprit-elle avant de rougir tout à fait. Je dois en déduire que tu le regrettes ?

- Bien sûr que je le regrette ! C'est pas comme ça que doivent se comporter deux amis !

- Je ne te demande pas d'être mon ami…

- Mais… tu ne comprends rien.

Sur ces mots, Ron se leva en laissant derrière lui une jeune femme perplexe. Réellement, elle avait tout compris ce qui visiblement n'était pas le cas de celui qu'elle avait cru pouvoir aimer autrement. Oui mais voilà, elle n'eut que le temps de regretter cette pensée lorsqu'une main la força à se retourner et lorsque des lèvres la forcèrent à ne plus penser. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi contradictoire ?

En un instant, il s'était reculé aussi vite qu'il était réapparu et la regardait désormais avec une expression de défi dans les yeux.

- C'est ce que je devais comprendre ?


	28. Chapter 28

**_Merci pour vos nombreux messages! Je viens d'écrire un chapitre qui ne va pas du tout vous faire plaisir... mais bon, c'est mon côté sadique qui ressort. D'ici là, profitez!_**

**Chapitre 28 : L'excuse étrangère**

- Et donc ?

- Et donc, je suis ici avec toi…

Harry ne put empêcher de laisser apparaître le sourire qui lui torturait la bouche depuis le début de leur conversation. Alors comme ça, Ronald Weasley avait enfin réussi à prendre les devants pour finalement s'enfuir et le retrouver dans ce même pub miteux ? Décidemment, il y a bien des choses qui ne changeraient pas.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu l'as embrassée… pour de vrai… sans histoire de mariage… ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Parce que, au vu de ce que tu viens de me dire, elle t'avait fait comprendre qu'elle le voulait et… et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de partir sans un mot pour… venir me rejoindre.

- Bah oui…

- Bah oui ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Bah… j'allais pas rester à attendre indéfiniment qu'elle se mette à parler !

- Tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle te dise quoi ? Qu'elle te tombe dans les bras ? Qu'elle te demande de l'épouser ? J'oubliais, c'est déjà fait. Enfin vieux ! Hermione ! C'est Hermione, tu la connais mieux que ça, non ?

- Il faut croire que non…

Harry se remit machinalement à tourner la tête, fixant la moindre personne qui aurait pu lui paraître suspecte. Certes, il était ici en repos mais la recrudescence des meurtres le poussait à plus de vigilance que jamais.

- Mais c'est pas tout…

- Là tu ne me feras rien croire de plus. Si pour toi un baiser c'est le bout du monde alors…

- Je ne dis rien de plus alors…

Ron porta sa tasse fumante à sa bouche, regardant l'homme qui venait d'apparaître à la porte. Ce bar n'était pas assez fréquenté pour que ce genre d'entrée ne se fasse pas remarquer. Bientôt et instinctivement, il se mit à le détailler. De sa cape grise à son chapeau à sa drôle de forme, il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'était pas d'ici.

- La nuit de noces ?

- Non, j'ai dit rien de plus. De toute façon, si Hermione sait ça, elle me tue.

- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle ne le sache… sauf si… quelqu'un le lui dit.

Ron étouffa une exclamation avant de se reprendre et toiser celui qu'il croyait être son ami. Puis, rapprochant sa tête et baissa sa voix, il tenta :

- Tu ne ferais pas ça, hein ? Tu ne vas pas mettre un couple en danger comme ça, hein ? Tes meilleurs amis en plus ?

- Tout dépend de la matière que j'aurais à rapporter.

- Ca va… t'as gagné… mais tu le répètes et je facilite la tâche de Tu-Sais-Qui !

- Tu sais que t'aurais dû faire comique, toi ?

Ron se rapprocha un peu plus, prenant ce même air suspect qu'avait l'homme qui venait de rentrer dans le pub. Là il chuchota comme s'il s'agissait du plus grand secret du monde :

- Tu te rappelles quand on se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu faire Hermione avec Vicky ?

- Je me rappelle surtout ta théorie sur le baiser impossible…

- Et bien figure-toi que j'avais raison…

- Et ?

- Quoi et ?

- Et bien admettons que ce soit le cas…

- C'est le cas !

- Elle te l'a dit ?

Ron tourna la tête sur les côtés, comme pour vérifier que sa femme ne se trouvait pas dans les parages puis reprit tout aussi calmement :

- Non ! Bien sûr que non mais… on a failli… enfin tu vois…

- Vous embrasser ?

- Non !

- Il faudrait savoir ! Tu es en train de me parler de baisers ou d'autre chose ?

- De… bon écoute. Je sais pas comment on en est arrivé là mais cette nuit-là… on a été un peu plus loin que les baisers mais pas beaucoup plus. Tu comprends ? Plus loin mais pas…

- Je crois comprendre…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air sérieux que prenait son ami, trop concentré sur sa révélation, il ne voyait pas son écharpe tremper dans la boisson qui fumait encore dans sa tasse. Néanmoins, Harry tenta de reprendre son calme tandis que Ron poursuivait, imperturbable.

- Et bien si on n'a pas été plus loin, c'est que… Allez, devine…

- Qu'elle n'était pas prête à aller plus loin.

- Oui mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu étais son meilleur ami avant le mariage et que s'offrir à toi serait comme avouer qu'il y a plus entre vous. Un choc trop rapide, je suppose. Sans compter sur le fait que tu n'as pas dévoilé tes sentiments envers elle et que de ce fait, elle n'a aucune raison de vouloir aller plus loin.

Ron sembla soudainement figé. Il baissa lentement la tête et lorsqu'il se rassit correctement, on l'entendit à peine murmurer :

- C'est peut-être ça…

- Et oui… et toi tu en étais où, vis-à-vis de ça ?

- Bah, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois quoi… mais bon, c'était 'Mione…

- Exactement… Tu as encore d'autres questions ? Je me sens en forme, là !

- Alors à ton avis, elle a déjà…

Cette question, Harry ne l'entendit pas. Sa main chercha fébrilement sa baguette tandis qu'un homme se rapprochait d'eux, habillé d'une manière des plus bizarres. A son tour, Ron se tourna et serra sa baguette, prêt à attaquer en cas de coup dur. Oui mais voilà…

- Vous êtes Harry Potter et… Ronald Weasley ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant avant de hocher la tête à cette question prononcée avec un si gros accent. Ils avaient vu juste, il n'était pas d'ici…

- Je suis envoyé par Minerva McGonnagall. Je suis Antoine Lucas et j'ai à vous parler… enfin, plus particulièrement à vous Mr Weasley et… et à votre femme.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Encore merci à la correctrice qui assure à fond... quant à moi, je m'excuse de ne pas toujours prendre le temps de répondre à vos reviews. Over bookage et petit-ami sont la cause de mon ralentissement... mais je m'efforce de vous concoter au moins un chapitre par semaine._**

**Chapitre 29 : L'excuse enfantine**

- Je… vais chercher Hermione et vérifier, ne le prenez pas mal, vos dires auprès de l'ordre. Ron, tu t'arranges pour trouver une salle ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de dévisager l'homme qui était en face de lui. Pourtant, rien chez lui n'avait de quoi l'effrayer. Plutôt frêle et bien pâle, il semblait surtout apeuré.

- Je… je dois aller chercher… je vous rejoins là.

En un craquement sonore et sans finir sa phrase, l'homme s'était évaporé, laissant perplexes les deux amis. Puis, Harry sortit tandis que Ron se dirigeait vers le comptoir, et demanda à voir un certain Argus.

L'homme, plutôt massif aux cheveux poivrés arriva quelques secondes plus tard, essuyant ses mains sur une serviette qu'il tenait autour de la taille. L'air grave, il sourit néanmoins en voyant son interlocuteur et lui serra la main.

- Mr Weasley, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- J'ai besoin d'un coin calme pour pouvoir parler avec quelques amis…

- Amis ? Amis du genre…

- Du genre à plumes et au chant envoûtant.

- Oh, il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Il y a la salle de réception… elle est un peu en désordre mais si vous n'êtes pas nombreux, ça devrait suffire. C'est le cas ?

- Ca ira très bien.

Ron suivit le propriétaire dans une sorte d'antichambre uniquement habitée par la poussière. Et dire qu'il osait appeler ça une salle de réception… En quelques tours de baguette, il déplaça quelques chaises, histoire d'avoir un peu plus de place et attendit patiemment que ses amis apparaissent. Ce qui ne fut pas très long.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Harry laissa passer Hermione devant lui, qui s'approcha d'une démarche assurée. Là, elle sonda la pièce, cherchant sans doute la présence de l'homme dont Harry venait de lui parler. Oubliant un instant sur quelle fausse note ils s'étaient quittés, Ron répondit à sa question muette :

- Il devait aller chercher quelque chose. Harry, tu t'es renseigné ?

- Quelqu'un devait bien venir vous voir, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que je reste au cas où…

- Si c'est un piège ?

Hermione n'avait pu retenir cette question et visiblement, elle taraudait également les deux autres. Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que l'homme faisait son entrée dans cette même pièce sombre, tenant contre lui une forme que nul ne pouvait percevoir réellement. Instinctivement, trois baguettes se dressèrent vers lui avant qu'il ne mette la main à sa propre poche pour jeter la sienne par terre.

Il s'approcha alors du groupe en continuant à regarder ce qu'il tenait contre lui, d'un œil humide. Et d'une voix forte et qu'il essaya de rendre assurée, il se présenta une nouvelle fois :

- Je suis Antoine Lucas, je suis Français et ma femme et moi faisons partie de l'alliance du sphinx.

- Le… l'alliance existe encore ? S'étonna Hermione. Je croyais pourtant avoir lu un dossier concernant…

- Elle subsiste… difficilement. Nous avons de moins en moins de membres comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Et de moins en moins de protection. Nous attendons d'être plus solides pour nous rallier à l'ordre du phénix, pour ne pas… vous mettre en danger. Seulement, nos familles sont… plus ravagées que jamais et… si je suis ici, c'est que… ils ont… pris ma fille.

Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation, se détournant machinalement de l'homme. Il était inutile de se montrer faible face à lui. Elle ne le pouvait pas et elle ne le devait pas. Ca, elle l'avait promis en rejoignant les membres de l'ordre. Elle se retourna alors, sans réellement se rendre compte des mots « ça va ? » susurrés par Ron, et regarda l'homme :

- Vous attendez de nous… qu'on retrouve votre fille ?

- Je… les membres de l'alliance sont déjà partis à sa recherche. Ce que nous attendons de vous, c'est… de mettre en sécurité notre cadette…

A ce moment-là, tout devint plus clair dans la tête de nos trois amis. Et au moment même où l'homme découvrit la tête de son bébé, la surprise n'était plus réellement de mise.

- Elle… s'appelle Laura… Nous avons réfléchi au problème de sa sécurité avec Minerva McGonnagall. Il était clair, qu'on ne pouvait plus la garder en France sans risquer sa vie. Il nous a paru plus logique d'en donner la garde à un jeune couple… pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons…

Pour la première fois, Hermione croisa le regard de l'homme et le nœud qui s'était niché dans son ventre, disparut en un rien de temps. Il était clair que ce dernier semblait totalement perdu, comme il était tout aussi clair qu'il avait dû chercher la meilleure solution pour sa fille. Oui mais voilà, cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'elle était mariée et le moins qu'elle puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'assumait pas encore tout à fait son rôle d'épouse. Alors de là à adopter celui de maman.

Elle avait bien assez d'un enfant de 19 ans à la maison pour en rajouter un qui tout au plus, devait avoir huit ou neuf mois. De plus, un enfant dont elle ne savait rien. Et puis, elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à un nourrisson elle… pas même à un enfant quand elle y repensait. Si elle était fille unique, c'était bien pour quelque chose.

Elle détourna la tête un instant et vit Ron adossé à un mur, les bras croisés attendant qu'elle donne sa réponse. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il avait déjà fait son choix ? Alors ce serait elle la méchante si elle refusait, non ? Un nouveau nœud se forma lorsqu'elle vit que son mari n'était pas le seul à la regarder. Elle soupira, et tenta de ne pas se laisser attendrir par le regard du Français, elle demanda :

- Vous dîtes que Minerva McGonnagall vous a envoyé jusqu'à nous ?

- Elle m'a dit que vous seriez les plus susceptibles d'accueillir ma fille.

- Ca ne veut pas dire les seuls ?

- Non mais vous êtes un couple en qui elle a confiance et… les moins susceptibles d'attirer la curiosité avec l'enfant.

- Où… est votre femme ?

- A la recherche de Sophie.

Comment pouvaient-ils la regarder de cette manière ? Comment pouvaient-ils lui demander de prendre une telle décision en quelques minutes à peine Un enfant, ce n'est pas rien… un bébé en plus.

- Je… crois qu'il faut qu'on en parle avec… Ron.

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant son prénom et se laissa porter de nouveau vers le bar. Là, il la vit s'asseoir et pianoter frénétiquement sur la table. Elle lui demanda alors :

- Tu en penses quoi, toi ?

- On devrait le faire… il compte sur nous… il est désespéré.

- C'est un bébé, tu t'en rends compte… pas un chien ni un chat, ni même un rat. Un bébé… je ne me suis jamais occupée d'un bébé et toi non plus, à ce que j'en sache.

- Ca ne doit pas être insurmontable… si mes parents l'ont fait avec sept, un ça doit être gérable…

Hermione ferma les yeux et déposa sa tête entre ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais eu une telle décision à prendre en si peu de temps et le calme apparent de Ron l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Pire encore quand ce dernier reprit :

- Puis ça fera un bon entraînement…

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ça.

- Prend le comme une mission de l'ordre…

Cette fois, cette phrase fit tilt. Elle releva son visage… acquiesça timidement, et se leva en chancelant. Elle s'arrêta un instant, regarda son mari avec insistance, comme pour lui donner une dernière chance de rebrousser chemin, et ne voyant aucun doute assombrir ses yeux bleus, elle pénétra une nouvelle fois dans l'autre salle.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Qui ira dire que je ne pense pas à vous hein? Bon j'avoue, c'est juste pour appaiser les envies de meurtres qui vont vous torturer après avoir lu le chapitre 31. N'est-ce pas Ezilda! Aller, bonne lecture! Et vive Ron..._**

**Chapitre 30 : L'excuse d'une fuite**

Ron était assis sur l'une des chaises de sa petite cuisine. Les coudes reposant sur ses genoux, il tentait de se boucher les oreilles comme il le pouvait avant de se résoudre à user de la baguette. Il la plaqua sur son front et murmura assez fort pour être efficace, un sort qui lui permit de nouveau de se concentrer sur son magazine de quidditch. Plutôt fier de sa besogne, il se servit un grand verre de jus de citrouille avant de se laisser de nouveau tomber sur sa chaise.

Cela faisait à peine une journée que le bébé était chez eux, et il découvrait toutes les subtilités d'un nourrisson. Mais Merlin merci, Hermione avait eu vite fait de ressentir ce que l'on appelait l'instinct maternel. Ainsi, la jeune femme était à l'étage depuis plusieurs minutes, tentant de calmer le bébé comme elle le pouvait, ayant préalablement demandé à son cher mari, sous le coup de la colère, de la laisser tranquille.

Certes, il fallait la comprendre, elle avait bien assez d'un enfant gémissant dans les bras pour en avoir un deuxième prêt à décrypter chacun de ses gestes.

Et pourtant, il vint un moment où la patience de la lionne n'est plus ce qu'elle était, ainsi, elle se retrouva à déambuler dans la maison, cherchant des yeux celui à qui elle voulait faire apprendre le mot « paternité ». Qui aurait cru que quelques heures auparavant, il lui donnait pour argument à la garde de l'enfant « ça fera un bon entraînement » Pensait-il vraiment qu'ils auraient un jour un enfant ensemble ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, intriguée par le bruit de pages que l'on tourne. Elle s'arrêta un instant, se demandant si réellement, il était raisonnable de penser que Ron était en train de lire, et s'avança finalement en entendant un éclat de rire.

Elle le trouva là, assis sur une chaise, les pieds posés sur une autre, sirotant un jus de citrouille avec un magazine de quidditch. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir de drôle dans un tel livre ? Se rendant à l'évidence que finalement, c'était sans doute d'elle qu'il riait, elle soupira et dit :

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de celui qui était son mari, elle soupira une nouvelle fois, remettant la tétine dans la bouche du bébé.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter… tu crois vraiment que je vais me taper tout le boulot, pendant que tu seras là à salir les chaises de la cuisine avec tes chaussures pleines de terre ?

Toujours aucune réaction et cette fois, Hermione explosa, oubliant un instant qu'elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras.

- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !

Comment faisait-il pour rester aussi impassible ? Elle s'approcha de lui et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsque enfin, le jeune homme daigna lever les yeux vers elle et que, par Merlin… elle se rendit compte qu'il lui souriait.

Ron quant à lui, regardait celle qui avait étrangement rougi, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour être dans un état pareil. Là, il secoua la tête en réalisant qu'il n'entendait rien de ses jérémiades et se demanda un instant si réellement, il voulait les entendre.

Il n'eut pas à prendre la décision que déjà Hermione avait compris la fourberie et avait pointé sa baguette sur lui. Le retour sur Terre de Ron ne fut alors plus des plus gais. Il se retrouva en un instant avec un bambin dans les bras, maugréant contre le fait que désormais, il n'était même plus question de se boucher les oreilles avec ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse 'Mione ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse Ronald ?

- Triche pas, je t'ai posé la question avant !

La jeune femme tapa la paume de sa main contre son front, désespérant de le voir un jour sensé.

- Déjà cesse de la tenir devant toi comme si c'était ton rat ! C'est un bébé, elle n'est pas sale et elle ne te mordra pas, elle n'a pas encore assez de dents pour ça.

Le front de Ron se plissa et dans ce qui lui sembla être un effort démesuré, il plia ses bras pour asseoir la petite sur ses genoux. Puis, soudainement, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et ses doigts parcourent les petites mains du bébé.

Attendrie, Hermione soupira en réalisant que les cris de l'enfant avaient enfin cessé, et émue en voyant son mari répondre aux gazouillis du nourrisson, elle tira une chaise et vint se mettre en fasse de lui, la tête reposant entre ses mains.

- T'aurais pas pu faire ça avant, Ron ?

- Faire quoi ?

- La faire taire…

- Oh… bah… je ne sais pas… comment j'ai fait…

- Je m'en serais doutée, va… Les bébés sont souvent comme ça…

- Comme quoi ?

- Et bien… disons que… il y a des personnes avec qui ça passe bien et d'autre… disons qu'apparemment vous vous entendez bien tous les deux…

Ron haussa les épaules et reporta de nouveau son attention sur le bébé qui jouait avec ses doigts. Puis, il resta stoïque un instant avant de reprendre :

- Ca veut pas dire que c'est toujours moi qui devrai m'en occuper, hein ?

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais…

Le jeune homme ne releva pas la remarque et de nouveau, s'émerveilla devant le petit être qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Rien ne lui avait semblait plus naturel que les gestes qu'il couvait envers elle, rien ne lui semblait plus simple. Certes, il était loin d'être rassuré par la nouveauté de la chose, mais il se laissa à imaginer un instant que ce bébé pouvait être le sien… le leur…

- 'Mione… tu trouves pas qu'elle me ressemble un peu ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Regarde bien… son nez…

Hermione ne put retenir un fou rire avant de se faire rattraper par le regard froid de son mari. Alors, tentant de reprendre son sérieux, elle murmura :

- C'est impossible…

- Oui, mais quand même… Regarde, elle a les yeux bleus… comme moi…

- Tu vas tout détailler comme ça ? Elle a deux mains comme toi… un nez comme toi… une bouche comme toi…

- Non, la bouche c'est plutôt toi !

- Ron !

- Ca va, je plaisante…

Une nouvelle fois, l'ex-Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de demander à son mari :

- Tu as trouvé pour son nouveau prénom ?

- Pas trop moldu et pas trop sorcier, c'est ça ?

- Si tu penses qu'il y a des prénoms moldus et des prénoms sorciers…

- Bien sûr qu'il y en a ! Regarde, Hermione et Ron, ça c'est sorcier…

- Mes parents sont moldus…

- Ah… pas bête… bon bah Maya, alors ? C'est bien, non ?


	31. Chapter 31

**_Bon soyez pas trop méchants et souvenez-vous que les envies de meurtre même si elles ne sont pas proprement punies, ne sont pas autorisées. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres_**

**Chapitre 31 : L'excuse infinie**

La lumière des réverbères donnait aux haies des reflets argentés. Ron était là, le cœur battant la chamade et la baguette collée contre son torse. Il faisait un froid de détraqueur dans cette rue jadis si paisible mais pourtant, ce n'est pas cela qui amenait les frissons sur le corps du jeune homme.

Ses cheveux mouillés par le frêle crachin se collaient à son front fiévreux, le sang perlant sur ses lèvres et échouant à l'exorde de son menton. Plus rien n'avait la moindre importance, plus rien d'autre que ces ombres fantomatiques qui donnaient à sa peur une raison d'exister.

Une rue calme… il les reprendrait à lui dire ça. Rien n'était calme ici, tout était purement effrayant. Du sang gisait aux côtés des cadavres et une odeur de pourri se dégageait des caniveaux. Que faisait-il ici par Merlin ? Il aurait dû partir depuis bien longtemps, ils auraient dû partir et ne jamais accepter cette mission. Certes, la petite était bien en vie, mais si c'était la seule ?

La voix de Hermione se répétait en écho dans les profondeurs de son esprit, sans jamais pouvoir lui donner la certitude que la vie coulait encore dans ses veines. Oui mais voilà, il s'était juré d'y croire jusqu'au bout… jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve.

Au détour de ce parc où il s'était imaginé tant de fois promenant leur futur enfant, Ron s'arrêta, posant la main sur son ventre pour reprendre sa respiration. Harry lui avait bien dit de rester chez lui… et s'il avait eu raison ? L'homme secoua machinalement la tête, c'était facile pour lui : Hermione n'était que sa meilleure amie, non ? C'était tout autre pour lui… celui qui avait posé sa signature à côté de la sienne un matin d'octobre.

Il leva le regard au ciel et plissa ses yeux en voyant ces ombres vertes danser funestement au dessus de lui. Comme si elles cherchaient à lui donner la direction… celle qui le conduirait vers Voldemort, et peut-être sa femme.

Bien sûr, il se savait perdu… Voldemort ne pouvait être vaincu avant que les Horcruxes ne soient détruits… oui mais voilà, sa vie ne vaudrait plus la peine d'être vécue si elle n'était que l'ombre de celle qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Hermione.

Il sentit une vague de colère emplir sa tête et lui fendre les tempes. C'est bien lui qui avait eu le dernier mot sur cette fichue adoption, bien lui qui lui avait dit que ça ferait un bon entraînement. Par Merlin, pourquoi n'avait-il pas trouvé un autre moyen pour lui dire que oui, lui le meilleur ami avait pensé un jour lui faire un enfant.

Voilà où il en était ! A défaut d'avoir pu prendre Maya, les mangemorts avaient pris Hermione… Voilà où il en était : à déambuler dans les rues avec une frêle cape sur le dos et pas la moindre idée du chemin à suivre, pile quand enfin, ils avaient trouvé le courage de s'avouer leur amour.

Toutes les routes mènent à Rome… et lesquelles pouvaient le mener vers sa 'Mione ?

Il sursauta en entendant un son semblable au couinement d'une souris et, se retournant, il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser qu'un Avada Kedavra sortit de sa baguette et vînt frapper dans un éclair aveuglant la silhouette d'un chat venu faire sa chasse de nuit. Il était désormais là, étendu et la gueule ouverte, laissant passer un filet de sang de sa bouche vers le cadavre de souris qu'il tenait encore dans sa gueule.

Furieux de s'être fait prendre comme un bleu, Ron fulmina et partit à grandes enjambées, frappant au passage le corps inerte qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Ginny avait peut-être raison… il allait droit dans le mur, incapable de se contrôler… incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à assouvir sa soif irréfutable de vengeance. Il voulait leur peau à défaut de pouvoir sauver la sienne.

Devait-il faire demi-tour ? La question ne se posait même plus au moment où des rires parvinrent à percer son esprit. Ils étaient là : tout près et riant au sort de celle qu'ils tenaient entre leur main. Maudissant ses hommes, Ron accéléra le pas et se réfugia derrière ces poubelles moldues, croyant sentir son cœur sortir de son corps en la voyant face à lui, pieds et mains liés et subissant l'assaut de ceux qui ne méritaient pas d'être appelés « Hommes ».

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Sang-de-bourbe… révèle-nous où se trouve cette enfant ou tu ne seras plus sur Terre pour voir la victoire de notre maître…

Instinctivement, les mots s'enchaînèrent dans l'esprit de Ron, comme s'il souhaitait qu'elle entende qu'il était là, près à la sauver… près à la supporter.

- Jamais… vous ne me tuerez de toute façon…

Des rires rauques se répandirent en écho, alors que la baguette de celui qui interrogeait l'ex-Gryffondor semblait briller d'impatience de passer à l'action… Pourtant, Ron resta là, pétrifié… désarçonné… comment pouvait-il être stoïque alors qu'elle était là, si courageuse ? Dans tous les cas, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de sortir de sa cachette.

- Certes… on m'avait dit que tu étais intelligente… alors oui, tu as raison… nous te tuerons… mais la fin en soi n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est la manière dont cela sera fait.

En quelques secondes, un doloris vint fendre le ciel si sombre de cette petite rue. Ron sursauta et sentit ses poings rencontrer le sol bétonné. Cette fois, c'en était trop. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à la regarder souffrir et se tordre par terre.

En un bond, il sortit baguette en avant, avant de sentir un coup le projeter au sol, à quelques centimètres à peine du corps de Hermione. Il crut lire dans ses yeux, une tristesse incomparable qu'il reçut comme un coup de poignard au cœur.

- On se demandait combien de temps tu mettrais pour sortir de ta cachette et assister au spectacle…

Un spectacle… ces hommes ne pouvaient en être pour tenir de tel propos. Un autre coup lui fit tourner la tête et des bras le forcèrent à regarder le visage de sa 'Mione avant que…

- Avada Kedavra !

Il n'entendit plus rien d'autre que les « flocs » caractéristiques des transplanages et se retrouva là, rampant comme il le pouvait vers le corps de celle qu'il avait épousé. Ses mains se portèrent vers le visage si pâle de la jeune fille et ses doigts en parcoururent toutes les formes… il dut se résoudre à la seule raison qui pouvait faire qu'elle restait si impassible devant les larmes qui commençaient à perler dans son regard… les yeux grands ouverts… vides… fixant le ciel dénué d'étoiles…

Hermione Weasley avait quitté ce monde… les avait quittés.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Rhalala, ça fait deux jours que j'étais censée le poster celui-là. Mille excuses... Bref, merci pour vos nombreuses réactions et merci de m'avoir laissé en vie. 'Fin peut-être pas pour longtemps en fait. Bonne lecture!_**

**Chapitre 32 : L'excuse irréelle**

Là où la mémoire embrumée devient un recueil pour des pensées que l'on ne peut authentifier… là où simplement la peur devient telle que la moindre ombre est effrayante. Là où la lumière scintillante d'un réverbère vint frôler le regard larmoyant de Ron. Là où un coup de vent, faisant remuer une branche vint tirer le jeune homme de son cauchemar…

Ron plissa les yeux, comme paralysé dans sa fausse réalité : il ne songea pas une seule fois à bouger l'un de ses membres, voulant être sûr qu'il ne pouvait plus être surpris. Puis, dans un courage gryffondoresque, il tourna la tête le plus lentement possible, fixant avec amertume les branches du peuplier qui venaient se frotter à la fenêtre dans une cacophonie exaspérante.

Le peuplier… des branches qui se plient mais ne se rompent pas. Voilà ce qu'il voudrait être… Voilà pourquoi il avait eu l'idée de faire magiquement pousser cet arbre gigantesque dans leur petit jardin. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait là, fiévreux, tremblant de peur, subissant ce bruit qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Tiré de son sommeil…

Cette phrase se répandit en écho dans son esprit et il se surprit à se lever dans un bond, tapotant puis frappant chaque parcelle de son corps pour se dire que oui, il avait dormi, se dire que oui, il y avait une possibilité pour que ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, une possibilité pour qu'elle…

Cette fois, ses pieds nus retrouvèrent le sol carrelé de son salon, et sans prendre le temps ni même d'enfiler ses chaussons, ni même de revêtir un t-shirt, il prit la direction de l'escalier. Pas à pas, il se retrouva à l'étage, s'arrêtant un instant comme pour se demander s'il voulait réellement avoir la certitude qu'elle allait bien ou qu'elle… ça ne pouvait être ça après tout, mais à bien y réfléchir… le doute était-il plus nocif que la certitude qu'elle l'avait quitté ? L'un était irrémédiable, pas l'autre…

Oui mais voilà, s'il devait être le responsable de sa mort, il devait en prendre toutes les responsabilités.

Cette fois, il se mit à marcher plus lentement, prenant garde à ne pas faire grincer le plancher, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'entende arriver ; comme s'il ne voulait pas lui donner une raison de fuir avant qu'il ne l'ait vue.

Puis, s'attardant un instant devant la porte, il crut sentir son cœur sortir de son corps lorsqu'il vit son lit vide. Elle n'était pas là, irrémédiablement, elle n'était pas là.

Il s'avança sans même sentir les larmes rouler dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, ça aurait été hypocrite. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui n'avait rien fait pour la sortir de cette panade, lui qui l'avait laissée mourir…

Il passa sa main sur les draps froissés, s'installant peu à peu dans les couvertures que la tristesse lui faisait sentir tièdes. Il aurait pu rester là des années entières, persuadé de porter sur lui son odeur, persuadé de faire vivre sa chaleur, de la faire vivre.

Mais un bruit sourd se fit entendre de l'autre côté du mur. Ils étaient venus le chercher… sans doute, ils étaient venus finir leur besogne. Mais lui, qu'allait-il faire ? Venger la mort de 'Mione en leur ôtant la vie ? Ou les laisser gagner et rejoindre peut-être celle qu'il aimait dans un autre monde ?

Mais un gazouillis de bébé lui fit prendre sa décision. Il y en avait une qui était encore là, et elle ne méritait sans doute pas ça. En un instant, il se retrouva devant la porte de l'autre chambre, ne fixant plus son regard que sur la silhouette du bébé, soudainement assise, pleurant, effrayée comme tout le monde dans cette maison.

Il la souleva et dans un réflexe, il nicha la tête de Maya au creux de son cou. Merlin qu'il était bon de sentir une chaleur humaine l'envahir ainsi. En quelques caresses, il se félicita de l'avoir calmée et dut lutter intérieurement pour se persuader qu'il n'était pas bon pour un bébé de rester toute la nuit debout, même si l'homme qui la gardait, avait ce besoin de sentir la vie près de lui.

Alors il la posa sur son lit de bois, et se contentant de la regarder dormir avant que la fatigue ne s'empare de son corps.

Boitillant, et soudainement pris d'une envie de pleurer, il retint pour la énième fois ses larmes au fond de sa gorge et se laissa emporter vers ce qui aurait dû être sa chambre, s'il n'avait pas été aussi bête.

Oui mais voilà, alors qu'il pensait retrouver un grand lit froid, il vit une forme se dessiner à l'intérieur. Avançant sans réellement pouvoir y croire, il s'installa à son tour dans les couvertures chaudes, se laissant subjuguer par cette odeur caramélisée qu'il pouvait désormais définir.

Même s'il rêvait, même si la fatigue lui jouait encore un mauvais tour, même si la tristesse lui faisait perdre la tête, il n'en avait que faire. Son esprit lui offrait de pouvoir la toucher encore une fois, alors il n'allait pas perdre ça.

Il avança sa main jusqu'à étreindre celle de la jeune fille, nichant comme Maya l'avait quelques minutes avant avec lui, sa tête dans les cheveux de sa femme. Il la sentit frémir et se délecta de cet instant.

Puis elle se retourna, machinalement, les yeux mi-clos… elle chuchota son prénom. Tout aussi machinalement, il se retrouva à coller son front contre le sien, l'entendant lui faire remarquer :

- Tu es brûlant de fièvre… ça ne va pas ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. A quoi bon si elle ne devait rester avec lui que quelques minutes à peine ? Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se répandre en de grands dialogues…

- Ron ? Tu veux qu'on appelle un médicomage ?

- …

- Par Merlin, réponds-moi ! Ron ?

Lui répondre quoi ? Qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte ? Qu'il avait peur de se voir finir sa vie sans elle ? Peur de se retrouver veuf d'un mariage qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de goûter réellement ? Il était déjà trop tard….

Déjà trop tard, car lorsqu'il tendit la main pour saisir celle de sa femme, il ne trouva qu'un emplacement vide de toute vie.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33 : L'excuse d'une étreinte**

Le jeune homme était allongé dans le lit de Hermione, un tissu mouillé reposant sur son front. Voilà plus de 24 heures qu'il dormait ainsi, profitant sans le savoir de la présence de sa mère à son chevet. Cette dernière ne cessait de tapoter fébrilement le front de son fils, jetant de temps à autre des regards inquiets au médicomage qui auscultait son fils.

Elle cessa instinctivement de respirer lorsqu'elle le vit lever son regard vers elle, prêt à donner son diagnostic :

- C'est un jeune homme fort, il va s'en remettre Mrs Weasley. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais virus dû à la fatigue et sans doute au choc psychologique…

Molly hocha à peine la tête, sachant très bien qu'aucun mot de réconfort n'allait pouvoir contredire ce que lui inspirait le visage pâle de son garçon.

Il y avait une journée qu'on l'avait fait venir ici, une journée qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir oublié que la menace de mort ne venait pas que de Voldemort en lui-même. Non, il y avait autre chose… comme ces mauvais sorts que la nature avait construits elle-même : les maladies. Oh, celle-ci ne semblait être qu'infantile mais elle lui avait tout de même laissé entrevoir une possibilité loin d'être rassurante. Elle qui avait protégé ses enfants durant neuf mois, ne pouvait plus rien faire depuis qu'ils étaient nés.

- Vous devriez vous reposer, Mrs Weasley… ce n'est qu'un virus… n'ayez crainte…

- Il a raison, Molly… et puis, il y a quelqu'un pour rester près de lui maintenant.

La femme tourna son regard, dénigrant soudainement ce mariage qui lui avait pris son fils. S'il avait été chez eux… à la maison… il ne serait sans doute pas cloîtré dans son lit à délirer sur une histoire de mangemorts cachés derrière des poubelles.

Pourtant, elle tenta de sourire à sa belle-fille et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils avant de suivre le médicomage dans l'escalier.

Hermione resta là, se demandant quelles mauvaises fées l'avaient décidé à rester au chevet de Ron. Que pouvait-elle bien y faire ? Elle n'était pas sa mère et n'avait jamais eu la moindre capacité concernant un geste de tendresse à son égard.

Et pourtant, quand elle vit ses yeux s'ouvrir, elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, prenant machinalement la main fiévreuse du jeune homme dans la sienne. Pourquoi souriait-il ainsi en la voyant ? Les seuls sourires qu'elle avait pu lui décrocher, étaient ceux qu'il lui décernait quand il réussissait à la mettre dans une situation embarrassante.

Mais les doigts de Ron se resserrèrent sur les siens et elle s'en voulut d'avoir eu de telles pensées.

- Et bien dis-moi, tu avais du sommeil à rattraper, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…

Elle vit l'amorce d'un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune homme et tenta de se lever, se disant qu'il y en avait une qui serait contente d'apprendre ça. Oui mais voilà, Ron ne voulait pas lâcher son emprise et elle fut contrainte de se rasseoir.

- Je savais que tu faisais partie de ceux pour qui le sommeil était roi, mais à ce point…

- Ca fait… un peu trop… là.

La voix du jeune homme se faisait rauque et parsemée de tremblements. Presque affolante de faiblesse pour un homme de la carrure de Ron. Pourtant, Hermione tenta de ne rien laisser percevoir et continua dans un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant :

- Je ne pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour, mais… je suis d'accord avec toi, Ron… Tu en as profité pour faire de beaux rêves au moins…

- Je m'en serais… bien passé…

- Hum… pas de filles en bikini volant sur des balais à la recherche du vif d'or ?

- Plutôt… des hommes en cagoules… à la recherche d'une victime.

- Dis donc, tu as bien changé… à tel point que même tes rêves sont différents…

- Te moques… pas… 'Mione…

- Oh… je n'en ai aucunement l'intention… on ne se moque pas des convalescents.

Ron détourna son regard qu'il fixa sur le plafond, tentant de ne pas se laisser persuader que finalement, il n'avait pas rêvé, que finalement, la folie s'était emprise de son corps et que l'image qu'il percevait d'Hermione n'était qu'un pâle spectre.

- Sérieusement, Ron… tu nous as fait peur, tu sais…

- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls… à avoir eu peur. Mais tu m'excuseras, je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleures excuses pour venir te rejoindre en pleine nuit…

Ron ne put voir le teint de Hermione rougir légèrement en entendant cette affirmation. Comment pouvait-il en rire si rapidement ?

- Dommage que… tu n'étais pas là…

- Je… j'ai entendu du bruit et je suis sortie voir Maya… et j'ai dû descendre lorsque tu l'as rejoint dans sa chambre.

- Maya… elle… va bien ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle va bien. Tu devrais dormir Ron… tu as l'air particulièrement inquiet.

- Tu ne penses… pas que j'ai assez… dormi pour aujourd'hui ? Ah je vois… tu veux te… débarrasser de moi…

- Ron ! Je…

- Ca va, je… plaisantais… 'Mione… promets-moi de… ne pas sortir…seule…

- Je… enfin Ron…

- Je n'ai pas envie… d'être veuf et surtout plus… important, je n'ai… pas envie de te perdre. Alors promets moi le…

- Ron…

- 'Mione…

- Seulement, si tu promets de te reposer.

Ron leva son regard vers la jeune fille, caressant l'ovale de son visage et profitant de cette sensation de victoire qui s'emparait de lui. Victoire contre ce sale rêve et quoi qu'il puisse en dire, victoire contre les mangemorts.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se recula le visage plus rougi qu'à l'habitude, il sentit une vague d'émotions l'envahir et le pousser à tirer la jeune fille contre lui. Il resta là, à l'étreindre, se fichant pas mal des courbatures que lui valait sa mauvaise position.


	34. Chapter 34

**_Petit speech de noël by me... (vous aurez celui de la nouvelle année au prochain chap ;op). Plus sérieusement, je viens de découvrir que 63 d'entre-vous avaient entré cette fic dans le mode "alerte". 63... donc, vous êtes au moins 63 à me lire et rien que ça, c'est énorme. Alors merci de supporter mes sauts d'humeur et en plus, d'en redemander :op. Oh et... une nouvelle fois, un gros merci à Ezilda qui prend le temps de corriger ces chapitres. Je sais qu'elle doit avoir autre chose à faire mais elle est toujours là._**

**_Maintenant, passons aux mauvaises nouvelles. Nan, faites pas cette tête là! Je plaisante, pas de mauvaises nouvelles. Simplement, mon emploi du temps va être plus que chargé à la rentrée et je risque d'être en perte de vitesse question écriture. Rajoutez à ça que j'a toujours mon livre qui est en attente d'être fignolé. Pour les lecteurs de "l'enfant d'une autre", je n'oublie pas cette fic, j'ai juste moins de temps._**

**_Et puis, j'allais oublier... Joyeux noël! Comment ça vous voulez un cadeau? Bon bah... direction la catégorie Ron/Hermione et votre one shot de noël "Noël c'est aussi...". Sur ce, bonne lecture!_**

**Chapitre 34 : l'excuse d'un strangulot.**

- Déjà réveillé, vieux ?

Ron leva la tête vers celui, qui allait sans doute perdre son titre de meilleur ami, s'il continuait ses blagues vaseuses.

Il était assis à la table de sa cuisine, tentant d'émerger devant un bol de café. Machinalement, il trempait son croissant dans le liquide brûlant, ne dégageant pas son regard de « l'Elu ».

- Ca va ! Ne fais pas cette tête-là…

- Ca fait trois semaines que ça s'est passé et tu continues à me faire cette même blague chaque matin…

- Bonjour le sens de l'humour…

Ron haussa les épaules et reprit sa contemplation de son bol jusqu'à ce que, comme il aurait pu le prévoir, le croissant trop imbibé de liquide caféiné, ne tombe dans un flop désastreux. Le jeune homme se leva dans un bond, passa ses mains sur son pantalon de pyjama totalement mouillé et grogna contre celui qui tentait en vain de se moquer en silence.

Et comme un malheur ne vient jamais seul, c'est ce moment que choisit Hermione pour faire son apparition dans la cuisine en ébullition. Elle regarda d'un œil suspicieux Harry réfréner son rire, et d'un regard entendu, se tourna vers Ron qui à force de coups de baguette, tentait de rendre son pyjama plus sec.

- Et bien Ron, mauvais réveil ?

- Oh ça va. T'y mets pas non plus !

- Ron… c'était une marque de politesse, cesse de prendre tout de travers.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle se dirigea vers un des éléments de cuisine, s'empara d'un biberon qui semblait l'attendre et remonta dans les étages.

- Et bien, c'est comme ça tous les matins ? Ou c'est seulement quand je suis là ?

- Tu te contredis Harry… c'est un… comment on dit déjà… pléonasme…

- Sympa… tu le dis si je te dérange…

- Je plaisantais…

- Drôle d'humour.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir faire des blagues douteuses.

Dans un dernier coup de baguette, Ron se réinstalla à sa place, laissant de côté ces croissants plus que dangereux à cette heure matinale. En face de lui, Harry restait stoïque, comme chaque jour depuis quelques semaines. Et pourtant, il était inutile de lui demander ce qui clochait.

La période de calme dans laquelle ils vivaient tous depuis quelques jours, ne pouvait que les inquiéter sur la préparation d'une attaque qui devait se faire de plus en plus imminente. Et pourtant, personne n'avait trouvé la moindre trace d'une activité suspecte. Personne n'avait pu mettre la main sur le moindre indice.

- Des nouvelles sur les parents de Maya ?

Harry releva la tête, coupé dans sa réflexion par son meilleur ami. Il haussa un sourcil, interrogeant muettement Ron sur son interrogation.

- Maya, Harry… la petite que nous gardons.

- Ah… euh… aucune, désolé. Nous avons perdu leur trace, mais je ne m'en fais pas. Ils nous avaient prévenus qu'ils voulaient agir seuls. Ils ont sans doute… utilisé un sortilège de métamorphose. Personnellement, c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

- Ah…

Dans un geste symétrique, les deux amis retournèrent à leur déjeuner, tentant de se faire oublier de l'autre jusqu'à ce que, dans une parole synchronisée, il se demande l'un à l'autre :

- Ca va ?

Un sourire se dégagea de leur visage anxieux, et pour la première fois de la matinée, ils eurent un regard complice lorsque Ron décida :

- C'est toi qui commences, j'ai assez donné, moi…

- Je vais bien…

- C'est ça… tu es à la quête du plus grand meurtrier de la planète et tu vas bien. Tu squattes chez tes meilleurs amis chaque matin pour éviter d'être seul, je suppose et tu vas bien… Tu as l'impression d'être à la recherche d'une dizaine de graals qui, au fur et à mesure que les jours avancent, semblent plus tenir de la légende que du réel, mais tu vas bien…

- Rajoutes à ça que j'ai un ami qui sait toujours autant faire preuve de tact et tu n'auras plus qu'à me prêter une corde et à m'aider à l'accrocher, bien sûr.

Une nouvelle fois, les regards se baissèrent et les bols de café chaud reprirent toute leur importance. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Ca me rend malade de rien pouvoir faire. Je marche dans la rue et j'ai l'impression que les gens me regardent et me demandent : « Alors c'est pour quand ? ». Je cherche… et plus je cherche, moins je trouve. Plus je m'approche du but, plus il s'avère que j'en suis loin. Tu vois, j'avais l'impression qu'une fois qu'on sortirait du collège, tout irait plus vite. Que j'aurais tout le temps pour m'occuper de ça. J'ai le temps, mais ça n'avance pas…

- …

- C'est sympa de discuter avec toi… je me sens beaucoup mieux…

- Désolé vieux…

- Bon et toi… racontes… Cette maladie, c'est une excuse pour squatter la chambre de Hermione tous les soirs ?

- Nan, ça c'est normal, y'a plus de chambres de libre depuis l'arrivée de Maya et…

- … et le dragon…

Ron s'arrêta dans sa phrase, maudissant l'air sérieux qu'avait endossé son meilleur ami. Finalement, il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, rien n'était logique. Non, le fait était là, ce rêve lui avait mis un coup de poignard au cœur et il allait falloir du temps avant que la blessure ne se referme tout à fait.

- Tu es amoureux ?

- Qu… quoi ? Je quoi ?

- Ron… il ne faut pas être né de la dernière pluie… Dis-moi qu'il n'y a aucune interaction quand vous dormez des nuits entières dans le même lit.

- Attends… quand tu parles d'interactions… tu veux dire… Harry ! C'est 'Mione !

- Justement… c'est Hermione, tu es toi… vous n'avez plus les mêmes rapports… Vous êtes mariés, je te rappelle.

- Faut arrêter l'alcool le matin…

- Vous dormez ensemble…

- Et alors ! C'est… mon amie.

- Il y a de ça un an, tu osais à peine lui faire la bise et là, tu dors avec…

Le regard fixé sur Harry, Ron se sentait rougir de plus en plus, et ce, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Il n'était pas gêné… plus énervé finalement. Et pourtant, il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la voix de son meilleur ami, ni même dans son regard. Juste ce sérieux qui finalement le rendait malade. Ce pouvait-il qu'il ait compris cette chose que lui-même ne pouvait encore assimiler ?

- Ron… je ne t'en ai jamais réellement parlé à l'époque, parce que… parce que moi-même je ne maîtrisais pas vraiment le sujet et que… surtout, c'était bien plus drôle de te voir ramer tout seul mais… enfin, il ne faut pas être dupe. Ginny a raison, il y a bien strangulots sous roche entre vous deux, et ce depuis bien longtemps.


	35. Chapter 35

**_Voilà la petite remise en question tant attendue. Bonne lecture!_**

**Chapitre 35 : l'excuse d'une question.**

- 'Mione tu dors ?

Le jeune homme enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller et regarda le plafond en scrutant le moindre bruit qui pourrait lui parvenir de sa voisine. En vain… cette dernière restait silencieuse.

- 'Mione…

Cette fois, il tourna son regard en biais et soupira à la voir toujours aussi stoïque. Il s'assit alors et se laissa de nouveau tomber, espérant que les vibrations du matelas la fassent réagir. Mais une nouvelle fois, il n'en tira rien.

Il se releva sur un coude et tenta de voir son visage sans, bien sûr, la toucher. Mais voilà, la position des moins confortable le poussa à poser un doigt sur son épaule dénudée et il l'entendit alors frémir dans son sommeil. Surpris, il dégagea rapidement son doigt et s'éloigna avant que, un sourire aux lèvres, l'envie ne le reprenne de pousser l'expérience au maximum.

Inspirant fortement, il posa sa main au complet et l'a sentit une nouvelle fois bouger à son contact. Il s'arrêta, soupira et retenta :

- Dis tu dors 'Mione ?

- …

- 'Mione, je sais que tu ne dors pas… 'Fin je crois…

Toujours aucunes réactions et cette fois, il prit cela pour un signe, celui qu'il pouvait céder à la tentation de…

Secouant la tête, il se persuada à haute voix que ce n'était qu'une manière comme une autre de lui dire bonne nuit et, passant un bras par-dessus la jeune fille, il alla déposer un frêle baiser sur sa joue avant que…

- Ron, je ne dors pas.

- Je…'isais… 'nuit.

Il se relaissa tomber sur son oreiller, le feu aux joues tandis que Hermione reprenait la même position que lui, découvrant l'attrait d'un plafond dénudé.

- Pourquoi tu ne me répondais pas alors ?

- Parce qu'il est plus de minuit et que j'espérais pouvoir finir la nuit tranquillement.

Ron se renfrogna et tourna le dos à son amie avant de sentir ses mains parcourir son dos, faisant émerger de cette manière quelques frissons. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se plaisant à rêver que ça ne s'arrêterait pas.

- Enfin, maintenant que tu sais que je suis réveillée, tu avais quelque chose en particulier à me dire ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance.

- Pourtant, vu l'effort que tu as mis à vouloir me tirer du sommeil… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le jeune homme se maudit un instant de ne pas avoir pensé avant à la complexité de lui dévoiler de telles questions. Réellement, pour qui allait-elle le prendre ? Et si elle se faisait des idées ? Après tout, lui-même connaissait les réponses à ses questions mais s'il en était autre chose pour elle ?

Il se remit sur le dos, bras en croix et prit une forte inspiration avant de se lancer enfin :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu acceptes que je dorme avec toi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens dormir avec moi ?

- Je… ça n'a aucun rapport… moi je… enfin… pour être sûr que tout va bien.

- Alors c'est exactement pareil pour moi.

Instinctivement, il soupira. Pourquoi ? Après tout, il avait eu la réponse qu'il attendait non ? Et justement, s'il avait voulu entendre autre chose. Il hocha négativement la tête et se dit que non, admettre ça était admettre que Harry avait raison et par la même occasion, que Ginny aussi.

- Tu crois que l'on a changé de comportement l'un envers l'autre ?

- Où veux-tu en venir en Ron ?

- Et bien… je ne sais pas… je veux dire… on n'est plus les mêmes depuis qu'on se connaît non ?

- Chose tout a fait normal étant donné nos âges respectifs.

- Oui mais regarde… toi et Harry, c'est presque pareil non ?

- Tu es toi, Harry est Harry, Ron. Nous n'avons jamais eu les mêmes relations l'un avec l'autre. Parce que nous n'avons pas les mêmes caractères. Maintenant, oui c'est vrai que nous avons changé tous les deux mais c'est normal non ? Nous vivons 24H sur 24 l'un avec l'autre. Nous avons à notre charge un foyer, une maison…

- Je ne parle pas de ça… de notre… comportement… Je… enfin…

- Viens-en au fait Ron.

Une nouvelle fois, il soupira, regarda le plafond en prenant soin de ne pas s'occuper des deux yeux marrons qui, il le savait, le fixaient grands ouverts.

- Harry m'a dit ce matin que… qu'on était bizarre tous les deux.

- C'est lui qui parle…

- Il parait que… que c'est comme ça depuis longtemps et que même Ginny l'a vu. Il m'a laissé entendre qu'on ne se comportait pas réellement comme des amis.

- Nous sommes mariés Ron…

- Et puis… tu… qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire.

- Nous sommes mariés. C'est normal d'être différents non ?

- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas normal. Une signature sur un parchemin n'a jamais eut le pouvoir de changer le comportement de deux personnes !

Cette fois, il se retourna et la vit sourire. D'abord incrédule, il mit du temps à se rendre compte qu'il venait d'être pris à son propre piège.

- Et bien voilà, tu as la réponse à ta question.

- Grumbl…

- Et… Ron, regardes moi…

Elle posa sa main sous le menton du jeune homme et le força à la regarder.

- Je pense la même chose que toi. Une signature dans le bas d'un parchemin n'a jamais eu ce pouvoir là.

- Alors… on fait quoi ?

- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Je… je suis contente de t'avoir auprès de moi… contente de dormir avec toi et pour rien au monde je n'échangerais ces moments partagés mais… je ne sais pas à quoi cela est dû. Je… disons-le franchement Ron, je ne peux pas dire que… que je suis amoureuse de toi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais… il faut avouer que notre relation n'est pas banale.

- Alors Harry et Ginny avaient tord…

- Peut-être pas… On est peut-être contraint de s'apprécier mais ça encore, ça me parait peu probable. On s'apprécier déjà au collège non ?

- Autant qu'on s'exaspérait.

- Je n'aurais pas dis mieux. Et si tu veux mon avis, je pense que ça sera toujours comme ça. N'en profite pas mais je pense que je m'ennuierais si ce n'était pas le cas.

Naturellement comme ce soir où il l'avait rejoint, il prit sa main et la serra de toutes ses forces, soulagé de savoir que demain, elle aurait le tact de ne pas lui rappeler ça. Et pourtant, cette fois, il vit sa main passer au dessus de sa tête, se poser sur son épaule et ses cheveux venir chatouiller son menton. Alors, tout aussi instinctivement, il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.


	36. Chapter 36

**_Bien, on dirait que tout est revenu à la normale :oD . Et, non je ne vous oublie pas. Il y a même un autre chapitre qui attend son tour aprés celui-là! Bon, si tout va bien je pourrais de nouveau répondre à vos reviews. En attendant, merci de votre fidelité (ça fait très magasin ça...) et bonne lecture!_**

**Chapitre 36 : l'excuse d'une pression**

- Comment allons-nous faire, alors ?

Une question qui semblait bien futile. Ron l'avait posée en sachant pertinemment que personne n'allait pouvoir lui répondre. Et pourtant, il se sentit presque rassuré de voir Harry s'asseoir à la table de leur cuisine et porter à ses lèvres la tasse de thé fumant. Au moins, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de partir seul à l'assaut des mangemorts.

- Il n'y a rien à y faire… je pense. L'ordre nous avait mis en garde et l'on savait que le répit ne pouvait être que de courte durée.

- J'aurais aimé qu'ils aient tort pour une fois.

Voilà ce que furent les premiers mots de Hermione. Elle était assise là, le regard flou porté sur la dernière édition de la gazette du sorcier. Même eux n'avaient pas fait main basse sur la dernière attaque des mangemorts. Et là, en première page, trônait la marque des ténèbres.

Ron, instinctivement, s'approcha de la jeune femme, et déposa ses mains sur ses épaules tremblantes. Pourtant, il crut mourir quand il la vit se lever, et quitter la pièce sans autre préambule. Un regard vers Harry et il fut soulagé de voir que ce dernier était bien trop préoccupé pour faire la moindre remarque. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait…

- Elle n'a pas l'air bien, mais bon, personne ne l'est.

- Il fallait s'y attendre, on est en temps de guerre. Et je crois que le pire là-dedans, c'est de se sentir si inutile. On ne peut rien y faire.

- Vous ne pouvez rien y faire, mais moi, oui.

- Ne sois pas bête Harry… Tu n'es pour rien dans ces attaques.

L'élu leva la tête vers son meilleur ami, le regard soudainement froid. Ce sujet avait la faculté déconcertante de faire naître des étincelles dans son esprit.

- Peut-être pas là ! Mais qui a le devoir de retrouver les Horcruxes…

- Pas que toi !

- Pas que moi ?! Non tu as raison, pas que moi. Mais qui va devoir tuer pour ne pas l'être ?

Ron baissa la tête, cette conversation, ils l'avaient eu tellement de fois qu'il trouvait futile de tenter de répondre. De toute façon, son meilleur ami avait réponse à tout dans ce domaine.

Tous les deux restèrent ainsi un moment, regardant le fond de leur tasse pour éviter de croiser le regard de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que, dans un soupir, Harry ne reprenne la parole.

- Ils ont mis en place les rondes de surveillance. Je vais demander à y être intégré.

- …

- Et bien, vas-y dis-moi que je suis insensé !

- C'est inutile de me crier dessus ! Et de toute façon, je… vais faire… pareil.

Un bref sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry, un sourire qui s'évanouit bien vite lorsqu'il vit apparaître à la porte de la cuisine, la silhouette de Hermione. Plus aucun doute n'était permis, elle avait tout entendu et apparemment, n'en était pas très contente.

En un instant, il posa un regard insistant à Ron, lui faisant comprendre dans quelle situation ils étaient tous les deux et, en quelque seconde, le jeune Weasley se leva et tenta de s'échapper avant de se faire rattraper par la voix de celle qui, il l'aurait presque oublié, était sa femme.

- Oh que non… tu restes là et tu t'assois !

Sans oser broncher, il soupira par défiance et s'installa de nouveau sur sa chaise, tournant délibérément le dos à la jeune femme loin d'être rassurante d'apaisement.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, elle prit soin de faire le tour de la table, afin de venir se placer à côté des deux amis qui n'en menaient pas large, et de commencer son sermon.

- Non, mais je peux savoir ce que vous avez dans la tête tous les deux ? Vous pensez qu'il n'y a pas assez de morts comme ça ? Vous voulez en rajouter deux de plus ?

- Justement Hermione, tenta avec courage Harry, il y a trop de morts, ça peut pas continuer comme ça ! La moindre chance que l'on a d'arrêter ces assassins, on doit la prendre !

- Tu sais tout comme moi qu'il y a des personnes qui sont formées pour ça et qu'elles vont mettre en place tout ce qu'il faut pour arrêter l'hécatombe.

- Justement, tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont besoin d'aide ?

- De personnes compétentes ! D'aurors !

- J'ai tenu tête à Voldemort par six fois…

- Et ta mission est de rechercher les horcruxes et de te préparer à le vaincre une dernière fois.

Harry secoua la tête par dépit. Bien sûr qu'il savait que sa meilleure amie avait tout à fait raison, oui mais voilà, cette vérité était des plus dures à avaler.

- Quoique que tu puisses en dire, j'irai.

- Et moi aussi… 'Mione.

Si Ron avait eu le courage d'annoncer son choix, il n'avait pas eu celui d'Harry et, n'avait pas fui aussitôt que cette phrase avait été prononcée. Alors, il se retrouva seul dans la cuisine, seulement armé de son sang froid pour affronter la colère de sa femme.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te passe par la tête, Ronald ! Tu te crois peut-être malin ?

- Je ne fais que mon devoir.

- Se sacrifier n'a jamais été un devoir !

- Je l'ai accepté quand j'ai rejoint l'ordre.

- Parce que tu crois que tu leur seras utile, à l'ordre, quand ils auront à aller te rechercher parce qu'ils auront perdu ta trace ?

- Parce que tu crois que je suis utile à rester là, à ne rien faire ?

- Parce que Maya, c'est rien peut-être ?

- Maya, c'est toi qui t'en occupes, en aucun cas moi. Mon devoir, il est dehors.

- Ah, ça te va bien de jouer à l'homme macho, hein ! Et ton devoir de mari, tu en fais quoi par Merlin ! Tu sais comme moi que tu ne peux pas t'en sortir. Tu sais comme moi que s'ils te trouvent avant que tu leur mettes la main dessus, ils te tueront.

- J'irai.

Ron s'était fait ferme et déterminé dans ses propos. Peut-être était-ce la première fois de sa vie qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais cette fois, il crut mourir quand il entendit Hermione s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de lui dire :

- Bien. Alors j'irai aussi.

- Tu… tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Ah bon ? Pourtant je fais partie de l'ordre aussi, non ? Alors c'est mon devoir.

- Non tu n'iras pas !

- Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêchera ?

- Je… moi !

- Toi ?

- Oui, moi ! Je t'interdis d'y aller !

- Tu n'as pas ce pouvoir. Tu ne l'as pas sur moi en tout cas. Vous y allez, et bien j'irai également. C'est à vous de voir…

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme quitta la pièce, laissant derrière elle un mari qui se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Merlin pour avoir une femme aussi têtue.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Ou chapitre qui se passe de commentaires..._**

**Chapitre 37 : L'excuse d'un peut-être**

- Hermione… écoute je… enfin…

La jeune femme leva son regard embué de larmes vers Ginny. Elle la défiait sans s'en rendre compte, de pouvoir lui dire quelques mots d'apaisement. Mais le fait était là, les mangemorts s'en étaient pris aux siens, et rien de sensé ne pouvait lui laisser croire qu'elle reverrait ses parents en vie.

Alors, aussitôt la nouvelle apprise, elle s'était empressée de rejoindre sa chambre et avait rassemblé quelques-unes de ses affaires. Elle ne savait pas où chercher exactement mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne le découvrirait pas en restant chez elle.

Mais pour le moment, elle restait là, regardant la jeune Weasley qui restait face à elle, le regard baissé. Cette dernière bafouillait sans réussir à trouver les mots justes, avant de se lancer finalement dans un soupir :

- S'il existait des mots qui pourraient apaiser ta peine, crois-moi, je les dirais du fond du cœur.

Au moins, elle avait cette faculté d'être franche. Par Merlin, qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté d'entendre un : ne t'en fais pas, on va les retrouver.

- Ginny…

Le regard de la jeune femme se tourna en même temps que celui de Ginny vers la porte de la chambre. Ron venait d'apparaître et, le visage sombre, il s'avança vers sa femme, réitérant sa demande muette :

- Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît.

La jeune sœur hocha la tête, déposa un baiser sur le front de Hermione et quitta la pièce d'un pas feutré.

Ron s'avança alors un peu plus et sembla hésiter un instant sur la manière dont il devait se comporter. Il prit d'abord la décision de s'asseoir près de Hermione, sur le lit. Avant de se lever finalement et de lui tourner le dos. Merlin, comment allait-il pouvoir lui dire une telle chose ?

- Ron, s'il te plait…

Les larmes redoublaient sur le visage de la jeune femme et Ron déglutit avec difficulté. Elle se faisait des idées. Quel idiot… il apparaissait comme ça, le visage grave, pour sûr qu'elle pensait qu'il savait que…

Il s'empressa alors de dire :

- Ne t'inquiète pas…

Avant de reprendre…

- Enfin, autant que tu peux ne pas t'inquiéter vu les événements je… rha excuse-moi, je ne suis vraiment pas doué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Je…

Cette fois, il vint se rasseoir à sa place initiale, fuyant délibérément le regard de sa femme. Puis inspirant une fois pour toutes, il essaya de nouveau :

- Tu vas… les chercher, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr Ron ! Je ne peux tout de même pas rester là à attendre !

Il était inutile de répliquer et il le savait. Alors, doucement, il acquiesça muettement et reprit en se levant :

- Bien… Alors prends soin de toi.

Hermione resta tout d'abord stupéfaite de l'entendre réagir comme ça. Réellement, ce n'était pas le genre de réaction qu'avait habituellement Ronald Weasley, ce n'était pas le genre de réaction qu'elle aurait souhaité qu'il ait.

- C'est tout ?

Ron s'arrêta dos à elle et posa sa tête contre l'encadrement du mur. Alors, il se retourna et la toisa d'un regard devenu soudainement mouillé. Par Merlin il pleurait. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Ron Weasley pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Hermione ? Je n'ai aucune raison qui pourrait tenir la route face à ton envie légitime de partir. J'aurais fait pareil et rien au monde n'aurait pu me faire changer d'avis. Alors, à quoi bon ? Je ne vais pas te dire de faire attention puisque je sais que tu le feras. Tu n'as aucune envie de te faire tuer après tout. Alors oui, c'est tout. Bonne chance…

- Ron…

- Oui ?

- Dis-moi autre chose, je t'en prie…

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, par habitude. Il soupira une ultime fois et répondit à la demande de son épouse :

- Ecoute 'Mione. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas envie que tu partes parce que… parce que quelque chose me hurle que je vais le regretter. Mais tu vois, hier j'étais le premier à dire que c'était de notre devoir et tu m'as fait comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors non, il ne serait pas légitime de t'en faire tout un foin. Simplement tu vois… hier quand on a décidé de partir avec Harry, on savait qu'on serait toujours tous les deux, voire tous les trois. Qu'on pourrait toujours compter l'un sur l'autre, alors que là… c'est comme si tu nous abandonnais finalement.

- Tu n'aurais jamais voulu que je parte avec vous…

- Je n'aurais jamais voulu te laisser non plus. Tu vois, c'est peut-être con, mais quand je signe un papier, je le respecte. Alors si on me dit de prendre soin de toi, je le fais. Si on me dit de m'arranger pour que tu sois heureuse, je le fais. Mais là où le bât blesse, c'est quand on se promet d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre…

- Ecoute Ron, je…

- Non Hermione. Tu fais ton devoir… Et puis de toute façon, personne n'en voulait de son mariage… après tout, il avait un goût bizarre dès le début. Mais ce que je me dis c'est que… finalement… c'est bête que ce fichu hibou ne soit pas arrivé plus tard. Parce que… parce que peut-être qu'on aurait pas fait un mariage aussi bidon si ça avait été le cas.

Cette fois, il fit demi-tour avant de se faire une nouvelle fois rattraper par la voix presque éteinte de sa femme.

- Ron, tu es en train de me dire que tu… enfin…

- Peut-être bien Hermione.


	38. Chapter 38

**_Bon, inutile de vous dire après lecture de ce chapitre, que la fin de cette fiction approche à grand pas... J'avoue qu'elle m'a bien plu et que je vais sans doute la regretter. Alors je vais encore en profiter dans les ultimes chapitres._**

**Chapitre 38 : l'excuse pour une impression de déjà-vu.**

Alors voilà, la grosse attaque avait eu lieu et lui, n'avait plus qu'une seule et même idée : vérifier si oui ou non la lettre de menace qu'il avait reçue était réelle. Mais il en doutait, si quelque chose de mal était arrivé à Hermione, il le saurait. Oui mais voilà, il était quand même là ; dans la rue à fausser compagnie aux membres de l'ordre. Selon eux, il était totalement irresponsable de partir à sa recherche, ça ne pouvait qu'être qu'un piège. Et alors ? Ils pensaient réellement qu'il allait rester là, le cœur en proie à tant de doutes ?

La rue si calme dans laquelle ils avaient emménagé, ne lui avait jamais paru aussi effrayante que ce soir-là. Les ombres devenaient de plus en plus impressionnantes, en même temps que la visibilité diminuée, la faute aux premières neiges qui pointaient le bout de leur nez.

Ron continuait à avancer sans réellement savoir où il devait aller. Partout, des détonations, des éclairs aveuglant et des cris. Oui, la guerre prenait bel et bien de l'ampleur. Il se forçait à garder une respiration stable, se murmurant des phrases de réconfort et prenant force dans les quelques mots sous-entendus qu'il avait eu le courage de lui dire avant que…

Mais soudainement, les réverbères de la rue s'éteignirent et instinctivement, il se mit à accélérer le pas. Surtout ne pas allumer sa baguette… surtout ne pas se faire remarquer. Il sentait le sang battre ses tempes et son cœur accélérer sa cadence au rythme de ses pas. Seulement, il n'avait jamais eu la faculté de voir dans le noir. Il se retrouva bientôt, face contre terre, sentant des milliers d'épines lui taillader le visage. Par Merlin que cette douleur n'était rien comparé à celle de son cœur.

Alors qu'il se relevait et sentait le sang glisser sur ses joues et forcer le passage de sa bouche, il eut cette impression désagréable de déjà-vu.

Il resta là, une main sur son ventre pour reprendre une nouvelle fois sa respiration. Harry lui avait bien dit de rester chez lui… Facile pour lui, Hermione n'était qu'une amie. Mais par Merlin, elle avait posé sa signature à côté de la sienne sur ce maudit parchemin.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et frissonna en voyant ces ombres vertes danser funestement autour de lui… Tant de meurtres qui semblaient lui donner la marche à suivre.

La colère vint lui fendre les tempes… Ils avaient eu Hermione à défaut d'avoir Maya. Ils avaient réussi, leur plan avait marché : faire croire à la disparition des parents Granger et la pousser à partir à leur recherche. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas su la garder à ses côtés !

Il sursauta en entendant un son semblable au couinement d'une souris et, se retournant, il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser qu'un Avada Kedavra sortit de sa baguette et vînt frapper dans un éclair aveuglant la silhouette d'un chat venu faire sa chasse de nuit. Il était désormais là, étendu et la gueule ouverte, laissant passer un filet de sang de sa bouche vers le cadavre de souris qu'il tenait encore dans sa gueule.

Il se retrouva là, sur le trottoir, furieux de s'être laissé surprendre. Comment avait-il pu être aussi immature ? Aussi inconscient. S'il voulait rester discret, c'était totalement foutu. Et malheureusement, il en fut certain lorsqu'il entendit des rires parvenir jusque lui. Il resta stoïque un instant, cherchant comment il se devait de réagir, cherchant si ce n'était pas son esprit qui lui jouait un sale tour.

Mais lorsqu'il entendit les frasques d'un « endoloris », il fit un bond en avant et alla se cacher derrière la première poubelle qui se trouvait à sa portée. Là, il crut cesser de vivre quand il la vit, sa 'Mione, allongée par terre. Saignant et laissant échapper des souffles de désespoir alors qu'eux, ces maudits mangemorts, étaient hilares à la voir dans un tel état.

Oh qu'il ne lui en aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour le voir sortir de ses gonds. Oui mais voilà, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il ne pouvait bouger.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Sang-de-bourbe… révèle-nous où se trouve cette enfant ou tu ne seras plus sur Terre pour voir la victoire de notre maître…

Instinctivement, les mots s'enchaînèrent dans l'esprit de Ron, comme s'il souhaitait qu'elle entende qu'il était là, prêt à la sauver… prêt à la soutenir.

- Jamais… vous ne me tuerez de toute façon…

- Certes… on m'avait dit que tu étais intelligente… alors oui, tu as raison… nous te tuerons… mais la fin en soi n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est la manière dont cela sera fait.

Un doloris vint fendre le ciel et le cœur de Ron. Il ne pouvait plus se supporter, lui l'homme qui regardait sa femme subir les assauts de ces hommes. Lui, le mari qui n'avait rien tenté pour la sortir de là. Cette fois pourtant, ses poings frappèrent le sol bétonné de cette rue maudite et il se retrouva en quelques secondes, face à ces hommes cagoulés. Une nouvelle fois, il les entendit rire alors qu'il croisait le regard empli d'amertume de Hermione. Voilà ce qui aurait pu l'achever s'il n'avait pas cette farouche envie de vengeance.

- On se demandait combien de temps tu mettrais pour sortir de ta cachette et assister au spectacle…

Un spectacle… ces hommes ne pouvaient en être pour tenir de tel propos. Un autre coup lui fit tourner la tête et des bras le forcèrent à regarder le visage de sa 'Mione avant que…

- Avada Kedavra !

Il n'entendit plus rien d'autre que les « flocs » caractéristiques des transplanages et se retrouva là, rampant comme il le pouvait vers le corps de celle qu'il avait épousé. Ses mains se portèrent vers le visage si pâle de la jeune fille et ses doigts en parcoururent toutes les formes… il dut se résoudre à la seule raison qui pouvait faire qu'elle restât si impassible devant les larmes qui commençaient à perler dans son regard… les yeux grands ouverts… vides… fixant le ciel dénué d'étoiles…


	39. Chapter 39

**_Voyons, voyons… Tout d'abord, désolée de ce retard, j'ai été privée du net et surtout, j'ai repris une activité chargée. Mais pour me faire pardonner… je vous ai concocté cette pitite chose…Allez voir dans mon profil ! Je compte sur vous pour le faire vivre !_**

**Chapitre 39 : l'excuse d'une prise de tête.**

Cette impression de déjà-vu ne mit pas très longtemps à s'évanouir. Aussi vite, en fait, que mit Harry pour apparaître à côté du couple et jeter un coup de pied rageur dans le corps qui était étendu devant eux. Ron ne le blâma pas. A vrai dire, il avait eu cette même idée, oui mais voilà, Hermione se trouvait allongée devant lui, complètement évanouie.

Néanmoins, il sentit son cœur se soulever lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami se mettre à leur hauteur et caresser les cheveux de Hermione, comme il aurait dû le faire, lui, s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal. Une main déposée sur son épaule et il dut redescendre sur terre.

- Je suis presque sûr qu'elle n'a rien, Ron. Mais on va la transporter à Ste Mangouste.

- …

- Ron, tu veux que je le fasse ? On ne peut pas rester là plus longtemps, ils vont sans doute revenir.

Seulement, le regard de Ron resta comme bloqué sur le corps du mangemort que Harry venait de tuer par l'avada kedavra. Par Merlin, il avait réellement cru que l'éclair allait toucher quelqu'un d'autre. L'éclair aurait dû toucher quelqu'un d'autre. Il l'avait vu.

- Ron, tu veux que je la porte ?

Cette fois, il repoussa les bras de Harry qui se tendaient vers Hermione. Non, c'était lui le mari, et même s'il n'avait pas réellement joué ce rôle dernièrement, c'était sans doute le moment ou jamais.

Alors, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la jeune femme, et il déposa un baiser sur son front étrangement brûlant. Dans tous les cas, il ne devait pas écouter cette douleur qui le lançait dans le bras.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ceux que l'on appelait le trio, arrivèrent dans le hall de Ste Mangouste. Là, ils passèrent outre les nombreuses personnes qui faisaient la queue à divers guichets et filèrent tout droit vers l'aile nouvellement ouverte : celle réservée aux blessures de guerre.

A l'entrée de l'immense vestibule que la lumière reflétant sur le carrelage rendait étrangement lumineux, ils virent prôner une statue grandeur nature de celui qui fut leur ancien directeur. Albus Dumbledore avait été nommé : première victime de la dernière guerre. Cette idée fit froid dans le dos de Harry. Bien sûr qu'il était content de voir cet hommage rendu à Dumbledore, oui mais voilà, des victimes qu'avait faites Voldemort et ses hommes, celle-là était loin d'être la première.

Les pas de Ron se faisaient de plus en plus pressés à mesure que la respiration de Hermione devenait de moins en moins régulière. Et pourtant, il hésita un instant avant de la laisser au soin des médicomages qui s'étaient empressés de la prendre en charge. Et c'est dans une envie de meurtre après s'être fait repousser à l'entrée de la salle d'examen, qu'il se résigna à suivre Harry jusque dans la salle de repos.

Là, sous la lumière faible de la pièce, il sembla revenir sur la douloureuse terre. Il avait failli perdre sa femme et n'avait rien fait pour la sauver.

- Ron, elle va s'en sortir, tu sais…

- Oui je le sais…

- Pourtant, tu me sembles… préoccupé.

- Ma femme revient des portes de la mort. Il est de mon droit d'être préoccupé, non ? Tu ne vas pas me reprocher de paraître préoccupé ? Parce que je peux essayer de sourire si ça peut t'apaiser !

L'élu soupira et d'une voix qu'il tenta de faire paraître neutre, il répondit :

- Inutile d'être désagréable…

- Sais-tu au moins ce que j'ai vécu ce soir ?

- Par Merlin, Ron, tu crois que je n'ai pas eu peur ? Tu crois que ça ne m'a rien fait de la voir allongée par terre avec ces hommes qui… qui cherchaient le meilleur moyen de la tuer ? Et ne me sors pas cette excuse de « c'est pas ta femme ». Parce que tu as raison, ce n'est pas ma femme, elle n'est pas de ma famille mais c'est tout comme. Et puis surtout Ron, avant de vouloir te servir de cette situation pour me la faire boucler, essaye avant de l'assumer.

- Tu… Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Ah oui, parce qu'avant de recevoir cet hibou, tu savais que tu allais épouser Hermione, c'est ça ?

- Il n'y aucun rapport !

- Tu veux que je te dise où est le rapport ? Le rapport, Ron, c'est que tu te sers de ce mariage pour accepter les sentiments que tu as toujours eus pour Hermione. Tu essayes de nous faire croire que tu l'aimes et la protèges parce que tu as déposé ton nom à côté du sien sur l'acte de mariage. Mais le problème, Ron, c'est quand tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu as besoin d'une excuse pour l'aimer… une excuse pour nous dire que tu l'aimes. Et si réellement, il te faut un coup comme aujourd'hui pour t'en rendre compte, ta première lettre d'amour, c'est sur sa tombe qu'il te faudra aller la déposer.

Sur ces mots, et blanc de colère, Harry quitta la pièce sans un regard arrière, laissant derrière lui un jeune homme qui ne cessait de murmurer des « N'importe quoi… aucun rapport ».

Et pourtant, même si Ron ne pouvait se l'avouer pour cause de fierté masculine, les mots de Harry ne cessaient d'embrouiller son esprit. Quand il y réfléchissait bien, voilà exactement ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione avant de la laisser partir, non ? Oui, il lui avait, peut-être pas clairement, avoué ses sentiments, mais le mot de « mariage » était apparu plus d'une fois dans la conversation.

Plus que jamais, il avait cette envie d'écorcher le hibou qui leur avait envoyé cette missive, oui mais voilà, il se surprit à se lever dans un bond quand il entendit le médicomage lui demander :

- Vous êtes de la famille de Hermione Weasley ?

Il hocha la tête, perdant ce courage de lui dire qu'il était son mari. Piètre mari qui aurait pu valoir la vie de sa femme. C'était décidé, le terme « mariage » allait être banni de son vocabulaire.

Seulement, quand il pénétra dans la chambre où Hermione se reposait, quand il entra dans la chambre et qu'il vit ses yeux ouverts et baignés par les larmes, il fut certain de son rôle. Il devait les empêcher de passer ses paupières.

Alors, il se força à sourire et d'une démarche sûre, s'avança dans la chambre dans un :

- Ca va ?

Il avait réussi, un sourire s'était propagé sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Toujours le mot pour rire, Ron…

- Bon d'accord, ça ne va pas si mal ?

- Le médicomage a dit que ça irait mieux dans quelques jours.

- Alors je suis confiant.


	40. Chapter 40

_Avant dernier chapitre... profitez-en! Ah et merci à ma nouvelle correctrice Cynt! N'oubliez pas de vous inscrire sur mon forum, j'y mets les extraits des chapitres pas encore publiés (parfois même pas finis), puis surtout, ça me ferait plaisir :o)_

**Chapitre 40 : l'excuse d'un retour.**

Hermione marchait d'un pas résolu à travers son jardin. Décidée à retrouver son « chez-elle » le plus vite possible, elle tentait de passer outre les étranges bruits qui la faisaient frissonner. « Vous aurez tendance à revivre les événements passés » lui avait-on dit. Tout ça pour la prévenir qu'elle allait devenir parano…

Une situation qui lui avait valu un séjour prolongé à Ste mangouste. Pourtant, on lui avait bien dit « dans quelques jours tout ira mieux… » Quelques jours qui étaient devenus semaines.

Elle s'arrêta un instant en s'appuyant sur la barrière que formait les buissons touffus de leur jardin, et repoussa d'un geste nonchalant la main que lui tendait Ron.

- Ron… je ne suis pas à l'agonie tu sais… évites de te comporter avec moi comme si j'étais en sursis.

- Je… j'ai juste…

- … eu peur pour moi… je sais ça.

- Et je…

- Tu t'en veux de m'avoir laissée partir et pour finir… tu es mon mari.

Ron se figea et se résigna alors à lui venir en aide. Il devait l'avouer, Hermione avait raison… pour toutes les raisons qu'elle venait d'énumérer, il s'était fait un tantinet collant. Pire… il était devenu en quelques jours, le clone de sa mère.

- Ron… ne fais pas cette tête là. C'est… comment dire… très agréable de… enfin tu vois…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte de leur maison d'un coup de baguette. Là, il fit comme d'habitude, tenta de résister contre l'envie de présenter une tasse de thé à sa femme. Il s'assit, et entreprit de feuilleter un vieux journal qui relatait la capture massive de mangemorts, dans l'est de la Finlande. Il en aurait presque oublié qu'il y a quelques jours, Voldemort lui-même était tombé… Il en aurait presque oublié que c'était ça, qui aurait pu valoir la vie de son meilleur ami… ça qui faisait que ce dernier n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience.

Il dut rester un moment silencieux, vacant à ses souvenirs douloureux, car il sentit soudainement la main de Hermione se poser sur son épaule, et se leva dans un sursaut.

- Je… assieds-toi 'Mione, tu ne dois pas rester debout…

- Quelque chose ne va pas Ron ?

- Je… tout va très bien.

Un ton résolu… bien trop finalement pour pouvoir être pris au sérieux. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas faillir devant le regard soudainement froid de sa femme.

Il dégagea une nouvelle chaise d'un coup de baguette et s'installa dessus, reprenant la « lecture » de son journal, jusqu'à ce que…

- Tu sais, moi aussi je suis inquiète pour Harry. Mais, il a vaincu Voldemort et…

- Cesses de parler de Tu-sais-qui. Je ne m'en fais pas pour Harry. Je sais très bien qu'il va s'en sortir. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est…

- C'est ?

Ron leva les yeux vers sa femme et tentant de ne pas céder à l'envie de revenir sur ses dernières paroles, il poursuivit :

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on arrivera un jour à se parler ? A se dire les trucs sans passer par mille chemins avant ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'on arrivera un jour à ne pas craindre la réaction de l'autre ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Harry m'a fait prendre conscience de certaines choses et… cette fichue guerre d'autres encore.

- Tu sais, nous deux, ça a toujours été soit du blanc, soit du noir. Jamais une seule nuance de gris. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange soudainement…

- PARCE QUE JE… Tu comprends rien à rien.

Son souffle se coupa machinalement quand il se rendit compte du ton qu'avait pris sa voix et surtout, de la nature de ses propos. Il en était sûr, d'ici quelques secondes la foudre allait s'abattre sur leur petite maison. Et pourtant, Hermione haussa le sourcil droit comme elle savait si bien le faire, et attendit, sans aucun signe d'énervement apparent.

- C'est ça le problème ! On n'est pas censé avoir le même genre de relations que celles que nous avions à onze ans !

- …

- Rha ! De toute façon, ça ne va mener à rien cette…

- Continue !

Hermione venait de prendre la main de Ron, avant que celui-ci ne se dématérialise devant elle. Le jeune homme soupira, se rassit, et tenta de poursuivre.

- Tu vois le problème, c'est… enfin… tu vois…

- Pas vraiment…

- Tu ne fais pas d'efforts aussi !

- Ah, parce que j'aurais du comprendre quelque chose là ? Attends, laisse-moi essayer… Le problème Ron, c'est que tu viens de te rendre compte que le mariage, c'était pas du bluff et qu'on allait vraiment devoir se supporter toute notre vie. C'était bien beau jusque là… un pacte avec le ministère pour protéger les enfants de moldus, pour me protéger. Y'avait pas le choix. Ca faisait partit de ta mission. Puis, il y a eu l'arrivée de Maya, alors là aussi c'était bien beau de jouer les mariés. D'autant plus que le rôle te collait à la peau plus que jamais. On avait besoin de ce statut pour sauver la petite. Oui mais voilà, sa sœur retrouvée, ses parents revenus, Maya n'est plus avec nous. Une raison de plus qui s'envole, en même temps que la menace qui pesait sur les enfants de moldus.

- Tu… es à côté de la plaque…

- Vraiment ? Alors dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Comment lui avouer que justement ce qui n'allait pas, était tout le contraire de ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer ? Comment lui faire comprendre que justement, ce qui n'allait pas, c'était le fait qu'il avait toujours pris ce rôle de mari au sérieux, Maya ou pas, menace ou pas. Oui, il était devenu son mari sans qu'il ait pu mettre un nom sur les sentiments qui l'envahissaient à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, à chaque fois qu'il la savait en danger.

- Tu sais quoi Ron. De toute façon, on ne devrait pas tarder à recevoir le papier qui va nous donner la possibilité d'annuler ce fichu mariage. Alors si c'est que tu veux faire, et bien tu le feras !

- C'est ce que tu voudrais ?

- Je… ce n'est pas la question !

- C'est ma question Hermione ! Je sais exactement ce que je veux et j'aimerais savoir si c'est ton cas…

- Je… enfin…

- Par Merlin, on n'arrivera donc jamais à se dire les choses telles qu'elles sont !

- Tu as la bonne place ! C'est toi qui pose la question et…

Sa phrase fut interrompue par un sourire qui vînt défier la hargne qu'elle avait pourtant mise dans sa voix.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui te fait rire !

- Nous, Ron… Tu te rends compte que… qu'on arrive à s'engueuler alors qu'on… on est entrain de s'avouer que…

- C'est vrai ? Tu m'avoues que…

- Je crois que… qu'on ferait mieux de trouver un autre moyen pour parler parce que…

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que des lèvres vinrent frôler les siennes et la forcer à se taire. Ou presque… Le visage rougit, elle dû prendre sur elle pour affronter le regard tout aussi gêner de Ron. Et pourtant, elle était sûre d'une chose : il venait de faire ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

- Tu sais faire preuve d'imagination quand tu le veux…

- Quand je le veux…

Leurs regards se trouvèrent, chacun essayant de lire dans l'autre ce qu'il attendait de lui. Et presque naturellement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la seconde fois, ne laissant dans leur étreinte aucune autre place à la gêne auparavant ressentie.

Mais avant que les mains de Ron ne passent la limite du tissus, Hermione prit sur elle pour le repousser sans réellement y mettre de foi.

- Tu es sûr qu'on ne fait pas une bêtise ?

- Oh que si… la plus merveilleuse de notre vie.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Voilà le dernier chapitre… (ohhhhhhhhhhh) oui mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle (ahhhhhhhhhhh) j'ai décidé, au vu de la fin bizarre de cette fic, de vous laisser décider du chapitre bonus : que sont-ils devenus ? A vous donc de voir s'ils auront une famille nombreuse ou pas d'enfants… quel métier ils auront ou même, si Harry sera vivant ou pas. Pour cela, rendez-vous sur mon forum via ma page d'accueil ! En tout cas, merci de m'avoir suivi et rendez-vous sur le temps des cerises.**_

**Chapitre 41 : la dernière des excuses**

Le soleil tentait de trouver sa place à travers les nuages blancs typiques de l'hiver, qui allaient tout aussi bien avec le froid de ce matin de décembre.

Ron était allongé dans son lit, leur lit désormais, les bras écartés, il tentait de résister contre l'envie de remonter le drap sur son torse nu. Non, il ne le devait pas, même s'il frissonnait de froid, même si décembre n'était pas un mois pour dormir nu dans son lit… il ne devait pas risquer de réveiller celle qui était paisiblement endormie contre lui, il ne devait pas mettre un terme à ce qui semblait n'être qu'un rêve à ce moment même.

A y réfléchir, il n'y croyait toujours pas… oui mais voilà, il y aurait-il une autre raison pour expliquer le fait qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux… eux normalement si pudique quand il s'agissait de l'autre.

Un instant, il fixa ses yeux sur le plafond blanc, luttant pour ne pas se laisser aller à cette réaction jadis si naturelle… il était nu au côté de Hermione… de sa femme.

Cette pensée mis fin à la torture qui imprégnait son esprit. Réellement, était-ce mal de faire l'amour à celle qui avait promis de partager sa vie pour l'éternité ? Oui, parce qu'il en était sûr, ça ne pouvait être qu'un acte d'amour.

Instinctivement, il déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête brune qui caressait son torse et s'appuya de nouveau sur son oreiller, respirant l'odeur féminine qui semblait imprégner son corps. Par Merlin, il aurait pu rester là, des heures et des heures, évitant de penser au moment où, il allait devoir affronter le regard de sa 'Mione.

Serait-elle plus courageuse que lui pour affronter ce moment qui… il essayait de s'en persuader, n'avait rien de honteux ?

Rien qu'à y penser, il sentait un nœud lui nouer l'estomac, et prit par un excès de mauvaise conscience, il décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui de se lever et de quitter cette pièce. Elle avait bien le droit de se reposer un peu sans qu'il ne soit là pour lui imposer quelques prises de conscience. Alors, il quitta leur chambre et se glissa sans un bruit dans la salle de bain, se passa un gant mouillé sur le visage et s'habilla pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Le journal d'Hermione était déjà là, l'attendant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, pendant à la patte d'un hibou qui se nettoyait les plumes impatiemment. Ron prit quelques pièces dans la coupelle qui était près de la fenêtre, ouvrit cette dernière et déposa les mornilles dans la bourse que tenait l'animal.

Puis, il s'apprêta à refermer lorsqu'il distingua une ombre noire se mouvant dans les airs. Intrigué par un courrier arrivant à cette heure là, il sentit pour la seconde fois une masse tomber sur son estomac. Une mauvaise nouvelle les attendait sans doute… et son esprit se tourna malgré lui vers son meilleur ami, toujours allongé sur ce lit aux draps blancs.

- Ron ?

Il ne sursauta même pas à l'entendre arriver. Non, il l'accueillit dans ses bras, se doutant à l'intonation de sa voix qu'elle avait également dû voir l'oiseau et, en venir à la même déduction que lui.

- C'est pas ça 'Mione… j'te promets, ça ne peut pas être ça…

Comment faire croire quelque chose à quelqu'un, quand on n'en est soit même pas persuadé ? Alors les quelques secondes, resté debout devant une fenêtre dégageant l'air glaciale de l'hiver lui parurent être une éternité. Ils regardèrent l'oiseau s'approcher, s'arrêtant de respirer peu à peu, puis, arrachèrent la lettre au cachet trop officiel.

Ron garda la lettre dans sa main, il était l'homme de la maison non ? C'était à lui de la lire… Il jeta un regard vers sa femme comme pour se donner le courage nécessaire et décacheta l'enveloppe.

Il parcourut l'écriture frêle et détacha la seconde partie de sa missive, murmurant au passage :

- C'est pas ça… juste… il faut choisir…

Pourquoi était-ce les seuls mots qui purent sortir de sa bouche ? Sans queue ni tête, ils traduisaient si bien sa pensée à ce moment même… Ils devaient choisir… choisir si oui ou non, il voulait…

- C'est la lettre du ministère 'Mione… et notre contrat de mariage. Ils nous disent qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace de nous dans leur bureau et que… si nous voulons rester mariés, il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à faire… leur renvoyer le tout.

Comment pouvait-il lui demander de faire un tel choix après celui qu'il lui avait fait faire cette nuit ? Cette fois, ce n'était pas du bluff, ils avaient bel et bien le choix. Et si les esprits semblaient bien clairs hier sur ce sujet, ce n'était pas réellement le cas ce matin.

Le jeune homme leva son regard vers celle qui, s'il le désirait à ce moment présent allait pouvoir rester sa femme ou alors…

D'un geste vif, il arracha la papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains et le regarda se consumer à petit feu.

Sa décision était prise, il ne risquait rien à faire ce qu'il venait de faire, il le savait. Alors, tentant de prendre une respiration des plus normale, il attrapa la main de sa 'Mione et expliqua face aux yeux mouillés de cette dernière :

- 'Mione, ne pleure pas…

- Comment tu peux… me dire ça après…

- Chut… je ne veux pas de ce mariage

Il passa une main sur ses joues pour en recueillir les larmes et… lui prenant les mains, il s'agenouilla face à elle. Puis, s'éclaircissant la voix, il reprit :

- Et toi non plus tu n'en veux pas… Je sais que je n'ai jamais été très clair dans mes propos. Ca, c'est normal, je n'ai jamais réellement su ce que je voulais. Mais aujourd'hui, je peux affirmer le contraire. Je sais aussi que l'image que l'on a pu donner de nos relations, que ce soit au collège ou suite au mariage, n'a jamais été des plus reluisantes. Mais peu importe ce que pensent les autres non ? Tu m'as fait comprendre Hermione que l'amour était peut-être universel mais qu'en aucun cas il ne pouvait se décliner de la même façon pour chaque être humain. On n'a jamais fait comme les autres… alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait fallut que l'on cherche la normalité dans notre couple. J'ai peut-être mis du temps à comprendre ça mais je suis sûr d'une chose aujourd'hui… Dans chacune de mes paroles à ton égard, flottait une aura de tendresse. Même quand… je l'avoue, j'avais envie de te… 'fin bref… Je t'ai détesté plus d'une fois, mais dans ces moments là, je rageais de ne pouvoir t'aimer simplement. 'Mione, je ne veux pas de ce mariage arrangé… Je… j'en veux un vrai… un… un mariage d'amour. Médité, réfléchi… je crois pouvoir dire que c'est possible après les dix ans que l'on a passé à tenter de ne pas s'entretuer non ? Alors… simplement… je voudrais que tu deviennes ma femme…


	42. Chapter 42

**_Je crois que j'avais prévu ça non..._**

**Epilogue :**

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux s'avançait dans une gare bondée de Moldus. Il était venu seul, sa mère l'ayant préalablement déposé devant la porte de King Cross. Pour sa seconde année à Poudlard… elle aurait tout de même pu faire un effort. Mais non, il avait presque oublié que Hermione Granger était réputée pour avoir la même détermination qu'un hippogriffe. Ainsi, elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue et l'avait laissé s'éloigner, sachant qu'à quelques mètres de là, quelqu'un d'autre allait prendre soin de lui… du moins, elle l'espérait.

Pourquoi avait-elle si peu confiance en son père ? Le jeune garçon n'en savait fichtrement rien. Certes, Ronald Weasley n'était pas le plus mature des parents mais pour sûr, jamais au grand jamais, il ne laisserait la vie de son fils être en danger.

Le nouveau gryffondor traîna sa valise devant lui, tenant dans sa main un rat blanc. Ce dernier était plus qu'agité et cela, on pouvait aisément le comprendre lorsqu'on savait qu'il venait de passer plus d'une heure dans une poche. Et oui, Hermione avait cru mourir lorsque son père lui avait fait cadeau de l'animal. Selon elle, celui-ci ne pouvait être très utile à son enfant et à vrai dire, elle avait bien raison. Oui mais voilà, Ron n'aurait été Ron s'il n'avait pas eu à l'esprit de contrarier celle qu'il connaissait depuis bien longtemps.

La voie 9 ¾ se présenta à l'enfant qui la traversa sans aucune appréhension. Après tout, il était bien un sorcier non ? Ici, le train rougeoyant était toujours présent et les élèves toujours là. Le garçon fronça ses yeux, cherchant autour de lui la présence familière qui ne pouvait être en retard et en effet, il entendit quelque instant plus tard son prénom résonner :

- Eliott !

Il se retourna machinalement et aperçu son père. Ron, malgré l'âge avançant, n'avait en rien perdu de sa carrure. Toujours fier et bien mis, il aurait pu paraître un homme convenable s'il n'était pas de notoriété public qu'il gagnait sa vie en tant que nouveau conducteur du magicobus. Celui qui avait aidé à la grande guerre n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Eliott s'avança vers son père, un maigre sourire dessiné sur les lèvres pour celui qu'il n'avait jamais réellement connu qu'à travers des photographies et des récits formulés par sa tante.

- P'pa. Tu es là finalement…

- Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas ?

- Bah 'man aurait parié que tu serais en retard… Comme toujours.

- Ta mère n'a jamais eu confiance en moi.

Le garçon soupira, détournant son regard. Quoiqu'ils puissent en dire, la situation semblait bien plus difficile à vivre pour lui que pour ses parents eux-mêmes. Après tout, eux n'avaient pas à subir les deux versions.

Ca avait toujours été comme ça : son père blâmant sa mère pour son manque de confiance, et sa mère reprochant à son père son manque de maturité. Mais en grandissant, Eliott arrivait de moins en moins à faire la part des choses. La demande de sa mère était certes légitime mais son père n'avait apparemment jamais eu d'adolescence. Marié à dix-sept ans… père de famille à vingt et plus personne à ses côtés. Certes, Eliott n'avait jamais connu le fameux Harry, le héros qui ne s'est jamais réveillé… mais il lui semblait en savoir assez pour pourvoir comprendre ce qu'il représentait pour ses parents. Un peu le lien entre les deux. Et si réellement c'était le cas, il pouvait lui en0 valoir d'être parti. Voilà, finalement, peut-être était-ce le fameux Elu qui était à l'origine du divorce de ses parents. Peut-être à cause de lui qu'ils étaient désormais fondus dans la masse. A cause de lui que sa tante Ginny était si aigri… A cause de lui… Oui mais voilà, il avait gagné cette fichue guerre et pour cela, il méritait le titre de Héros. Eliott avait un tout autre avis sur la question, car nul ne peut ignorer que l'on peut gagner une chose et en perdre une autre.

THE END

**_Voilà... Comment ça, ça vous a pas plu? Je vous donne rendez-vous sur mon forum pour une autre fin... quoique celle là me plait bien quand même._**

**_Merci de m'avoir suivie!_**


	43. Chapter 43

**_Oh, je croyais que je l'avais mis en ligne depuis bien longtemps... Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, l'autre fin était comment dire... Le sursaut de mon esprit sadique... Bref voici la véritable fin de cette fic (pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu sur mon forum)_**

Le soleil en ce premier septembre, n'arrivait que très partiellement à traverser les épais nuages. La pluie pointait le bout de son nez et pourtant, Eliott Weasley ne se pressait pas plus que ça. Il allait, d'un instant à l'autre, devoir quitter « l'air frais » (autant que celui de Londres pouvait l'être) pour retrouver l'atmosphère pesant de la gare de King Cross.

Aujourd'hui premier septembre, le jeune garçon aux cheveux roux allait devoir se présenter au collège Poudlard pour sa deuxième année. Oui mais, lui ne rêvait que d'une chose : retrouver son balai et les plaines verdoyantes qui entourent son village. Il ne souhaitait rien de plus au monde qu'une ballade dans les airs, s'imaginant être au côté de son père pour le match du siècle.

Son père… Ronald Weasley. Le meilleur ami de celui qui avait encore survécu. Pourquoi encore ? Il n'en savait rien, on ne lui avait raconté que le moment où Harry Potter avait envoyé le soi-disant Lord loin de cette planète. Puis, le monde avait repris son bonhomme de chemin. Harry avait eut une place de consultant au sein du ministère de la magie, Ron avait poursuivi son rêve en devenant joueur de Quidditch professionnel et faisait du mieux que possible pour passer en équipe nationale. Tout cela lui prenait beaucoup de temps… sans doute trop de temps. Et puis, il restait une personne… Hermione… Hermione Granger-Weasley. Elle était la raison qui faisait qu'Eliott était là, devant la gare, totalement seul. Certes, c'était un avantage, rare étaient les ados de son âge qui se plaindraient de ne pas avoir leurs parents derrière eux. Et puis surtout, sa mère à lui avait une bonne raison pour déserter.

Le garçon fit encore quelques pas et se retourna, faisant signe de sa main sans réellement savoir où il l'attribuait. Il savait qu'elle devait se trouver là, quelque part et savait qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas qu'il le sache. Oui mais voilà, il n'était pas le neveu de Fred et George Weasley pour rien.

Il rentra finalement dans la gare bondée de moldus et déambula, la main fermement serrée sur son rat blanc. Enfin, il avait pu le faire sortir de sa poche et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que ce dernier était loin de lui en être reconnaissant. Eliott soupira en s'approchant de la voie 9 3/4, un regard en biais et il fonça sur la barrière qui séparait les deux voies. Il savait que de l'autre côté se trouvait l'autre personne de sa vie.

Et en effet, à peine eut-il le temps de s'adapter à la lumière ambiante qu'il fut happé par une main. Des cheveux bien trop longs pour son âge et une carrure d'athlète, tel était Ronald Weasley, gardien des buts des Aigles de Liverpool.

- P'pa, cesse de faire ça !

-Bah quoi ! C'est pas tous les jours que mon cadet rentre en deuxième année et chez les Gryffondors s'il vous plaît !

- P'pa, chui ton seul fils… et je suis plus l'aîné que le cadet !

- Ca, il faudra t'en plaindre à ta mère !

Eliott leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'était pas la première fois que la conversation tombait sur ce chemin glissant et il savait tout à fait que quoi qu'il arrive, aucun des mots que venait de prononcer son père n'arriverait aux oreilles de sa mère.

Certes, lui aussi aurait voulu avoir des frères et des sœurs, mais comme lui avait répété sa mère, le destin avait fait que… Alors il se contentait des enfants de Ginny et Harry qui étaient devenus pour lui bien plus que des cousins.

Ron lui avait souvent raconté qu'à sa naissance, à un certain mois de Février, Harry s'était empressé de taquiner les nouveaux parents sur le fait qu'Eliott ne pouvait qu'être le premier enfant d'une future tribu. Après tout, qui d'autres pouvaient devenir parents à à peine vingt ans ? Cela s'était passé neuf mois avant la naissance d'April, la première fille d'Harry. Puis avaient suivi Doran et Alexander, Ena, Isalis, Olwen, Ula et Yseult.

- M'aurait étonné qu'ils soient à l'heure… Ginny restera Ginny...

- On ne va plus avoir de compartiments de libre…

- Vas-y sans April !

- C'est ce que je vais finir par faire !

C'est deux là avaient de ça de commun, qu'ils aimaient grogner pour un rien et créer des menaces dans le vide. Pourtant, comme l'année dernière, Eliott allait attendre sa cousine jusqu'au bout et courir avec elle, avant que le train ne parte sans eux.

- Bon, tu diras à ta mère qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas et que j'ai bien arrosé ses fleurs.

- Tu l'as fais ?

- Non, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps… Et puis tu lui diras, qu'elle ne tarde pas de trop avant de rentrer quand même…

- P'pa, elle est directrice de la maison gryffondor, forcément qu'elle va rentrer tard.

- L'espoir fait vivre fiston.

- Et si ce n'est pas ça, ça sera un devoir de Métamorphose à concocter aux nouveaux…

- Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore assez la magie. Mais ta mère ne serait pas ta mère…

- … si elle ne prévoyait pas des choses que de toute façon elle n'oublierait pour rien au monde…

- sauf peut-être le fait qu'elle a un mari qui l'attend à la maison pour… manger… pour manger. Merlin sait si ta mère fait de la bonne soupe de citrouille.

Ron détourna la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'étaient mariés bien jeunes, certes, mais la durée de la liaison était dû à la puissance qu'ils mettaient dans une seule et même chose : le respect de l'autre. Il ne lui avait jamais interdit de disposer ses livres dans les quatre coins de la maison, elle n'avait pas cherché à cacher son balai. Elle avait pu poursuivre ses études et devenir professeur, les heures d'entraînement de Ron lui avait valu une place de gardien titulaire. Ils étaient finalement heureux, même si pour ça, il avait du renoncer à son rêve de famille nombreuse, même si pour ça, elle n'était pas devenue la plus grande chercheuse en runes du pays.

THE END (La bonne cette fois ;op)


End file.
